Nocturne
by I.Tea88
Summary: How and when did Patch fall for Nora Grey? When did he make the decision to make her his Angel, his everything? I give you Hush, Hush from Patch's point of view! All of the characters, and original story, belong to Becca Fitzpatrick!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! My name is ITea, and I present to you _Nocturne! _I chose this name because a nocturne is usually a song inspired by or involved around the night, and lets be real, Patch is a pretty dark person. Also because it's a type of music, and if Hush, Hush is the crowd quieting down, Nocturne is what should be playing. Anyway, this is my attempt at giving you _Hush, Hush _from Patch's point of view! I have to say, this is harder than I thought, but I want to do as well as possible, so please review with your thoughts and support. Thank you! **

* * *

**Prologue**

_No-she can't be-wait!_

I watched, frozen in shock and horror as her body cracked against the gym floor.

"_Nora!" _I raced forward, falling on my knees and picking her up. I vaguely noticed Chauncey's body make impact near the floor.

Her body was contorted from the impact, and her neck was bent. She was becoming paler as her life left her. I leaned over her body, helpless.

"_Nora…Nora no…." _I murmured over and over, tears filling in my eyes.

An aura of white light began to form around her, glowing. Heaven's light.

It was her sacrifice. For me.

Despite everything I felt, temptation kicked in. _Hard_. I'd wanted this forever. For centuries I'd worked. Everything I'd ever done, gained, risked, lost, relationships I'd gained and lost, _everything_ for this moment. Finally, I could have my human body, and she was willing to give it to me.

Should I accept it?

_But, Nora…_

Was it right for me to accept it?

_Come back…_

Was this my last chance?

_Angel…_

Do I even want it anymore?

* * *

**Side note here, I have another story called _Eternal, _involving Patch's past, and because they're separate stories I'll try not to reference it too much, but if I feel the need to, I'll make sure to give you the information!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wanted to clarify, because it might seem that Patch is strangely cold. You have to remember, he's not in love with Nora yet. Also, something I wanted to get across is that Nora is unconsciously attracted to Patch. **

**Chapter One**

I sauntered into the doors, perfectly aware of the old hall monitor glaring at me.

_Rotten kid. Doesn't even have the decency to sneak… Let me get out this detention slip…_

I stopped and gave him a challenging look, daring him to approach me.

…_.Ehh…I have grandchildren I'd like to see again. Looks like a damn murderer, that one. Maybe another day... _He shivered and looked down.

_That's what I thought. _I continued on my way.

To be honest, I was only showing up for my biology class. Ha! _My biology class. _I could still hear my best friend Rixon in my mind. "_What's wrong, Patch? Aren't you coming to- oh WAIT, you decided to be a good little laddie and go to school!" _Honestly.

I had to admit, school was very amusing. Well, my _effect_ on the school was amusing. The boring teachers were too afraid to demand that I turn in my homework, let alone to demand I actually _show up_ to class. I mean, I loved learning new things, but _homework_? As if I didn't have anything better to do with my life. The simple minded girls were consistently torn between fearing me and lusting after me. When I would walk through the halls, I sensed their looks, but the moment I turned my eyes towards them, they'd turn away blushing. They wouldn't approach me; I was too "bad boy" for that, but when I listened in on their whispers, more than one imagined undressing me. The boys were envious of me "stealing" all of their attention, but even they couldn't gather the nerve to bother me. If I'd wanted to take over the school, it wouldn't be difficult. These children were so lost in their own small town world that they hardly paid any real attention to anything else. However, I wasn't in school to dominate the children.

Today was a good day. I was finally going to entice little Nora Grey. I'd been watching her for over a year now, waiting like a predator, ready to pounce. My tasty sacrifice was within reach, and I just had to grab her. Today would be our first actual conversation.

Finding the classroom, I walked in and sat in the chair. Despite being late to school, I made sure to be early to this class. It gave me the advantage of being able to watch every move that she made, from the moment she walked in to the moment I walked out. The teacher, Coach McConaughy, hardly looked up at my entrance. I set my things down, including that book that I'd never opened, and pretended to daydream. It was funny, how I'd perfected this art. I could seem to be staring into space, and yet completely observe everything around me. It came in handy both when gambling and tracking down information. Voices began to fill the hall outside. A loud, annoying voice stuck out from the rest. I looked up subtly at the sound of Vee Sky entering the room, and I knew my day just became that much more interesting. _Finally. _

"…all the evidence I'd need to get the board of education to ax biology…" she complained. I turned away from the blonde, and glimpsed at the beautiful red-head that was listening to her.

"Why, Vee, I could have sworn you've been looking forward to this unit all semester." Nora Grey teased.

_She has, and so have I_, I wanted to answer. They continued talking until the teacher made everyone quiet down. This man could give a damn about this class, but he taught it because he knew that he couldn't be a coach if he didn't try. His mind was non-surprisingly dull, and easy to control. He asked something about science, and I resisted the urge to chuckle as the immature boys in the room retorted to his question. His eyes cut to Nora.

"The study of something," she responded. When he approached her, I noticed her body only slightly edge back at his intrusion of her space. So she didn't like being challenged; it made her feel threatened. Hmm.

"What else?"

"Knowledge gained through experimentation and observation." She recited petulantly, like a child.

"In your own words."

She thought for a moment, and responded with "Science is an investigation." Her unspoken question seemed to be enough for the Coach, because he began to speak some more. I'd had enough of pretending to care about the class.

"That won't be a part of tonight's homework." He answered some smart-assed kid over his remark about sex. I sat up slightly straighter, focusing on him.

_Change the seats. Everyone on the left, move one seat up. Now. And DON'T let anyone change your mind._

His eyes glazed over only a moment, faster than anyone would see, but he would follow my command.

"Nora, you've been sitting beside Vee since the beginning of the year. Both of you are on the school eZine together. I bet you know quite a bit about each other." He said.

Vee Sky nudged Nora, and they both seemed to share a thought. How cute.

"In fact, I'll bet each of you knows the person sitting beside you well enough. You picked the seats you did for a reason, right? Familiarity. Too bad the best sleuths avoid familiarity. It dulls the investigative instinct. Which is why, today, we're creating a new seating chart."

Nora gasped, and I saw that she was ready to protest.

"You can't pull this kind of stuff now!" Vee shouted. I smirked, and spoke through the Coach.

"_I can pull this stuff clear up to the last day of the semester. And if you fail this class, you'll be right back here next year, where I'll be pulling this kind of stuff all over again."_

I needed Nora Grey under my thumb, which meant that her friend couldn't be around to distract her as long as she was with me. I also knew that Vee Sky wouldn't do too well without her friend, so this would annoy her. It didn't concern me. The coach blew his whistle and officially commanded us to move. Nora Grey turned to look at the room behind her, and glimpsed at me for a moment. I stood, grabbed my book, and sat next to her. She sighed softly, probably unconsciously, and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Nora." She said, smiling.

_Hi, I'm Patch, and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Also, I'm here to sacrifice you. Beautiful self or not. Friends? _

I grinned, unable to control my amusement at my thought. My evil intentions must have shown on my face, because she turned away, uncomfortable, looking at the board.

The coach began again. "Human reproduction can be a sticky subject-"

As he began explaining his project for the class, I chuckled inwardly at Nora's palpable discomfort around me. From observing her, I knew that she was a control freak, and highly judgmental. I knew she was taking a mental inventory of me, and I wanted her to get a good look. When the coach finished, both of us sat there, waiting for the other to speak. She nose wrinkled disdainfully, and I knew that she could smell the cigars from the Bo's on my jeans. When I didn't speak, she placed her elbow on the table and sighed loudly. She was an overachiever, and my seeming lack of drive had to be driving her mad. Again, I resisted the urge to burst out laughing; it was just too _easy_ to mess with her. Still, I decided to be nice and give her an opening. I began to write.

_Nora Grey. 16 years old. Beautiful. Intelligent. Writes. Likes control. Easily annoyed. Judgmental. My long awaited sacrifice. _

Finally, her curiosity made her crack.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"And she speaks English," I proclaimed, smirking and writing it down. She began to lean over towards me, and I quickly folded the paper in half.

"What did you write?" she demanded, glaring at me. Not answering, I reached for her paper, crumpled it along with mine, and I shot the ball into the trash can. I considered it a symbol for her old lifestyle, _pre-Patch._ The coach looked appreciatively at me. I turned back to Nora, and I gleefully beheld her horrified, indignant look. Moving quickly, she pulled out a pencil and held it to her notebook.

"What's your name?" she asked me. I could see that she was trying to retake control of the situation. When I didn't answer immediately, she looked up at me. I gave her a dark look. The irony of it all was that so many immortals of the Delphic underworld would _love_ to gain information from and about me so easily, and couldn't, but here I was, supposed to simply _tell her_, a human being, for a _class assignment_.

"Your name?" she asked, her voice faltering at my look.

"Call me Patch. I mean it. _Call me." _I teased, winking. Her faced turned a slight red, and she knew I was goading her on.

"What do you do in your leisure time?"

If only. "I don't have free time." I could see her resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm assuming this assignment is graded, so do me a favor?" she answered drily.

_Gladly_. "What kind of favor?" Her eyes widened, and I could see her struggle to change the subject, and perhaps to stay in her seat.

"Free time," I said, pretending to think. "I take pictures."

Relieved, she wrote 'Photography' on her paper.

"I wasn't finished. I've got quite the collection going of an eZine columnist who believes there's truth in eating organic, who writes poetry in secret, and who shudders at the thought of having to choose between Stanford, Yale, and…what's that big one with the H?" These were things that I'd specifically found in her diary. I knew my confidence would throw her off, and I wasn't let down. She looked at me with a disturbed look on her face, but I could also see in her eyes her desire to know how I knew those things.

"But you won't end up going to any of them."

"I won't?" she blurted softly. She was unconsciously leaning close to me, drawn in by my words. I hooked my fingers under her chair and pulled her closer to me. She jumped, and I could see her try to play off her nervousness.

"Even though you'd thrive at all three schools, you scorn them for being a cliché of achievement. Passing judgment is your third biggest weakness." I'd learned over my years that telling someone about themselves makes them want to correct you, and thus you learn more about a person that way.

"And my second?" she seethed.

"You don't know how to trust." I stopped only momentarily. "I take that back. You trust- just all the wrong people." Already, despite her discomfort, I could tell that she was attracted to me. Terrible decision, really, but one that I needed her to make. I needed her to trust me.

"And my _first_?"

"You keep life on a short leash." Her mouth popped open, and she glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're scared of what you can't control." It was an unspoken challenge. This was a girl who made sure that nothing she did was out of her comfort zone; in the unknown. Stiff. Could she have any chance of taking me on?

I watched as she made the decision not to back down from me. Her back straightened, and her chin rose, eyes flashing. Going for non-intimidation then. It was quite sexy, the flashing eyes and wild hair. _I'm impressed. _

"Do you sleep naked?" I asked suddenly. I needed to see how she looked when she lied, versus when she told the truth. I could tell she didn't (I mean, come on, a girl this rigid? Please.)

"You're hardly the person I'd tell." She answered, almost arrogantly.

"Ever been to a shrink?"

A muscle in her jaw twitched. "No." I knew that she was in counseling. A jaw twitch, then, along with a quick answer. Okay.

"Done anything illegal?"

"_No." _she answered, annoyed. "Why don't you ask me something _normal_? Like…my favorite kind of music?"

"I'm not going to ask what I can guess." And what I'd just guessed was that Nora Grey was a modern day Pandora. Despite her fear, her curiosity and need to control would drive her to keep associating with me, to peek in the box, if only to prove me wrong, or to make herself feel like she was right.

"You do not know the type of music I listen to." She answered confidently.

_Oh really? _"Baroque. With you, it's all about order, control. I bet you play…the cello?" Anyone could have figured that one out, as she'd been in the orchestra. Still, my confident answer shook her.

"Wrong," she whispered unconvincingly. Her jaw twitched again. She went quiet. I decided to ask her some deeper questions.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing with my pencil at her wrist. She pulled away.

"A birthmark."

"Looks like a scar. Are you suicidal, Nora?" Her eyes quickly locked with mine, and darted away. Hm. "Parents married or divorced?"

"I live with my mom." Her voice was lower, deeper with emotion.

"Where's dad?" I knew what had happened to Harrison Grey, but I wanted to see how she'd respond.

"My dad passed away last year."

"How did he die?"

Nora flinched, and for some reason, my stomach dropped.

"He was—murdered. This is kind of personal territory, if you don't mind." She responded quietly, wrapping her arm around herself. She looked at me, and I could see the pain and vulnerability in her eyes from my question. I could see that I needed to stop, and surprisingly, I wanted her to feel better.

"That must be hard." I answered softly. We looked at each other for a moment longer, and again for some reason, I felt better as I watched her sadness fade from her eyes. Luckily the bell rang, and I remembered exactly who she was and why I needed her. _No_. Tearing myself away from her eyes, I quickly grabbed my things and headed for the door.

"Wait," she called quietly. It was a quick, whispered plea, almost sounded like she wanted me to stay with her.

"Excuse me!" she called louder. "Patch! I didn't get anything on you."

Ah, the assignment. Very well; maybe I could use this to get her alone. The vulnerable look was gone, and control freak Nora was back. Lifting a pen from Coach's desk, I grabbed her hand and wrote my number on her palm. It was another challenge. _Come have a taste of the dark side, Nora Grey. _

Her hand slowly balled up in a fist, and I watched her search for an excuse.

"I'm busy tonight." She finally stated. There it was again, that slight jaw twitch.

_Yeah, right. _"So am I." I grinned at her, and left. I could picture her face, indignantly puffing up. She was too much of a goody-two shoes to cheat the assignment, and there was no way she could accept failing. I couldn't wait to see how long she'd try to get out of this one.

"I won't call! Not- ever!" she screeched. I began to laugh quietly, and slowed my walk through the hall. Now I _really _couldn't wait until she called, because she'd have to, whether she wanted to or not.

I heard her talking to Vee Sky, but distractedly. I could sense her eyes burning holes into my back as I walked down the hall.

"I'm going to tell Coach he has to switch us back." I heard her say determinedly.

_Oh? Well, that there is a shame. It's too bad I made sure he won't change his mind. Oh, gosh darn it! What'll you do now, Nora Grey?_

I began snickering even harder as I walked out of the school building.

* * *

**I realized after typing just this chapter how long this is going to be. Anyway, tell me what you think! Read and leave me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, things seem to be going well so far! As long as there's maintained interest in the story, I'll make sure to keep posting as quickly as possible! Also, the irony of this story for me: there's this really cute guy in my bio class, and I'm just like "Why can't my love life be as interesting as Nora's :'(" I'll just channel it into this story; makes it hurt less (Lol!) **

**Chapter Two**

I leaned over the pool table, aiming my cue. I was known for my skills, and so when some arrogant rookies challenged me to a game of course I couldn't refuse. At the moment, every single one of those men were glaring at me. They were pissed because they couldn't crack my composure, and I was turning out to be just as much of a legend as I was reputed to be. I _loved _it; gambling and games were my way to relax.

I took my shot, and leaned back as three of the balls sank into the pockets. As the men grumbled over my success, and planned on the shots they could make, my phone began to ring. There were two people I'd expected to hear from tonight. One was Rixon, and the other…

"What's up?"

Her voice came over the phone, sharp and prim. "I'm calling to see if we can meet tonight. I know you said you were busy, but—"

"_Nora," _I said, making sure she could hear my sneer over the phone. _How are those words tasting right now? _"Thought you weren't going to call. _Ever." _She'd lasted longer than I thought she would, but I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Well? Can we meet or not?" she demanded.

"As it turns out, I can't." I purred. I wasn't in the mood for a homework assignment, not to mention Bo's could be crawling with spies, Nephilim and Fallen alike. I had a reputation to maintain.

"Can't, or won't?"

"I'm in the middle of a pool game. An important pool game." Not really _important_.

I heard her scoff, and I knew she wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Where are you?" _What? _

"Bo's Arcade. It's not your kind of hangout." Sheltered as she was, she had to know of the place's shady background.

"Then let's do the interview over the phone. I've got a list of questions right—"

I hung up. _That ought to be fun to deal with tomorrow. _I could only imagine her face as I took away her control once again, and it made my next shot that much more successful.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was focused on making an excellent shot.

"_Patch!" _

_Fuck, I missed! Who the hell—_

I lifted my head and started in surprise when I saw _Nora Grey herself_ storm purposefully across the room. Well, I'd be damned. _She'd actually come to find me_. I was shocked that she'd made it this far; normally Bo Junior stopped anyone at the door who didn't pay. Which meant she'd blatantly broken the rules to get to me. Even Dabria had been wary enough of me to announce herself before tramping down the stairs. I found myself looking at her in a different light. I didn't know if it was sexy or stupid for her to come alone; either way, _she was here now_, and under my protection.

Bo grabbed her shoulder, commanding her back upstairs, and I smiled threateningly.

"She's with me." When he let her go, she walked confidently towards me. Possessively, I walked towards her, claiming her, letting everyone around me know that she was _mine_.

"Sorry about the hang up," I teased. "The reception's not so great down here."

The words _bullshit _were clear on her face as she narrowed her eyes and pouted. I resisted the urge to grin. Turning towards the men, I nodded my head towards the stairs.

_Get out. _

They seemed to slowly take in my command, and began to exit. They must have figured Nora for my girl, because they glared at her. One of them actually pushed past her, and although I could have punished him for the slight, I figured a little intimidation wouldn't hurt. After all, it came with the territory. She rolled her eyes; straightened herself; glanced at the table and then finally, me.

"Eight ball? How high are the stakes?"

I smiled as I realized she had hardly a clue of what she was talking about.

"We don't play for money." I was just playing for dominance tonight, but sometimes stakes would get as high as houses, cars, warehouses, resources, and my favorite- secrets.

"Too bad. I was going to bet everything I have against you." She held her list in my face. "A few quick questions and I'm out of here." It was only fair, she'd come all the way. I began to sense out for any eavesdroppers.

I quick read the small list. "'Jerk'? 'Lung cancer'? Is that supposed to be prophetic?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I'm assuming you contribute to the atmosphere. How many cigars a night? One? Two?"

_None. _"I don't smoke." It had never appealed to me. I'd finished sensing around the area; there was surprisingly no one (that I need worry about) around, and I was able to relax.

"Mm-hmm." As she wrote, she nudged one of the balls. She looked so adorably out of place.

"You're messing up the game." I said, unable to help smiling at her awkwardness. She looked up, and for a moment I saw her smile softly.

"Hopefully not in your favor. Biggest dream?" she asked. I suppose she was trying to throw me off.

"Kiss you." Those lips looked quite edible, especially when they were pursed in annoyance.

She blushed. "That's not funny."

"No, but it made you blush."

She sat on the pool table, crossing her legs. Now I was checking out her legs. Long, nicely shaped. _Would you like to lay on the table, next? _

"Do you work?"

"I bus tables at the Borderline. Best Mexican in town." That job was the aftermath of one of the very few lost bets between Rixon and myself. In my defense, it was one of the few times I'd gotten drunk and I wasn't firing on all pistons that night. I also think he cheated.

"Religion?"

_Dead. _I frowned.I didn't even want to get into anything involving Heaven. "I thought you said a few quick questions. You're already at number four."

"_Religion?" _

I dragged my hand across my jaw. Pushy. Fine then.

"Not religion. Cult."

"You belong to a cult?" she asked, surprised. So apparently she had a little faith in me, to be surprised.

"As it turns out, I'm in need of a healthy female sacrifice." I grinned, enjoying the irony that was me telling her the complete truth. She didn't even know. "I'd planned on luring her into trusting me first, but if you're ready now…"

Her small smile slipped off her face.

"You're not impressing me."

_Aren't I? _"I haven't started trying yet." _And look how well I'm doing. _

She jumped from the table and stood up, looking me in my face.

"Vee told me you're a senior. How many times have you failed tenth-grade biology? Once? Twice?"

_Never. _"Vee isn't my spokesperson."

"Are you denying failing?"

"I'm telling you I didn't go to school last year."

"You were truant?"

I laid the stick across the table, and crooked my finger seductively for her to come forward. She leaned forward only subtly, but controlled herself and didn't move. I leaned forward anyway.

"A secret? I've never gone to school. Another secret? It's not as dull as I expected." _You aren't as dull as I expected, either. _

She pursed her lips, and I smiled. "You think I'm lying."

"You've never been to school, ever?" Her well-behaved mind probably could never wrap around the concept. "If that's true- and you're right, I don't think it is—what made you decide to come this year?"

"_You_."

She paled, and it seemed like she wanted to leave, but I knew she wasn't going anywhere. Finally, she responded with "That's not a real answer."

I stepped forward, leaving only an inch between us, and I heard her gasp.

Nora Grey had impressed me tonight. She refused to back down from me, regardless of her fear, and I found myself respecting her a little more than I wanted to. Besides the very few friends I'd ever had, no one ever stood up to me. Her passion demanded my attention, and this night I was willing to give it to her. So I told the truth when I spoke.

"Your eyes, Nora. Those cold, pale gray eyes are surprisingly irresistible." I leaned my head, almost as if I were going to lean in to kiss her. "And that killer curvy mouth."

She stepped back, shocked by the sexual tension. "That's it. I'm out of here." She answered, her voice husky. I waited for her to come to her senses.

"You seem to know a lot about me. More than you should. You seem to know exactly what to say to make me uncomfortable."

I smiled. That was true. "You make it easy."

She glared. "You admit you're doing this on purpose?"

"This?" _Come on, tell me what 'this' is, Nora. _

"This—provoking me."

_At the moment, I want to do more than just provoke you. _"Say 'provoking' again. Your mouth looks provocative when you do."

Her face flushed, and she grabbed the pool stick and pushed it at me. "We're done. Finish your pool game."

I didn't take it from her. She wasn't finished.

"I don't like sitting next to you. I don't like your condescending smile." Her jaw twitched, and my cheek lifted. Who was she really trying to convince? It must have been herself. "I don't like you." She placed the pool stick on my chest.

"I'm glad _Coach _put us together." I said, smirking. I lifted the stick out of her hand, barely caressing it.

"I'm working to change that," she retorted. I smiled so hard at the thought. No matter how much she asked, I'd just make sure she'd end up right next to me. I noticed something white in her wild red hair, and I reached to pull it out. I noticed that she didn't move from me.

"Piece of paper." I commented.

"That's an unfortunate place for a birthmark," she blurted.

_Hmm. _Anyone close enough to see my birthmark was a little too close.I slid my sleeve down.

"You'd prefer it somewhere more private?" I teased, trying to take her attention away from the birthmark.

"I wouldn't prefer it anywhere." She stated. I raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't care if you didn't have it at all." My cheek rose. "I don't care about your birthmark, period." I was full on smirking by that point.

_Sure, Miss Nora Grey. _"Any more questions? Comments?" I asked. I could see that we were pretty much at an impasse.

"No."

"Then I'll see you in bio." I answered, dismissing her.

Without responding, she turned and left. I leaned on my pool stick, watching her walk away. She had a little sway to her hips, and moved gracefully without being aware of it. I liked it. It shocked me a little as I realized that I enjoyed having her around. I hadn't desired any woman for a long time, and yet something about Nora Grey's demeanor- well, teasing her turned me on. Most shocking of all: despite my remarks about her being my sacrifice, I hadn't once thought about the fact that she'd have to die for me.

Interesting.

One of the human men returned after what could have been minutes of me standing there, thinking about Nora.

"Clyde says he's willing to up the stakes to his Jeep." he asked. I didn't even look at him.

"A car, you said?" I answered, distractedly.

"Yeah. So are we going to finish or what?"

I wasn't going to be able to finish tonight.

"Tell _Clyde _to save the car for me. I'm here tomorrow."

"…what? So we aren't going to finish tonight? Don't you even care that you're walking on a game like this?" he gulped.

"No." I tossed him the stick, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

I stood there, invisible, watching her sleep.

I'd been in the house before, but never while she was there.

_Why am I here? _

I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, so I cracked my fingers sharply against the window. I saw her tense. She was awake, and she was on edge.

_I could kill her now. _It would be so easy. No one could stop me. Just place my hands around her throat and squeeze. I watched as she climbed out of bed and walked to the window, looking at the nearby tree. She was literally an arm's length away from me. It was like she was tempting me to do it. _Just reach out and…_

_Not yet. _It wouldn't be official if I just killed her anyway. _I'll do it another day. _

When she finally crawled back into bed and fell asleep, I leaned over her. Her hair fell over her shoulders and face, and I wanted to push it away from her face. I wanted to _feel it _as I pushed it away. I didn't realize until I saw my hand near her hair that I'd reached for her. _How easy it'd been to reach for her. _

_Leave! _I commanded myself.

I pulled my hand away and quickly left the room.

_Consider this a gift, Nora, that I'm letting you breathe tonight, _I thought as I walked out.

I was only being merciful. That's all it was.

* * *

**So? Are you going to strangle or caress her, Patch? Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Do any of you think these chapters are too long? They're slightly shorter than the length of the chapters from the book, but I'm used to only typing around 1800 words a chapter and these are getting up there. Is it just me? Let me know! Also, if anyone has been confused, when Patch thinks, there's almost two sides to it. There's his predatory, controlled way, and there's his genuine feelings wanting to come out. **

**Chapter Three**

We were sitting in Bio, but I saw that Nora was somewhere else. She'd sat there, pale, staring into space and deep in thought, and I couldn't help but look.

_Uncooperative on assignments…little interest in teamwork…_

And here I'd thought I was being so open. It seemed like she was determined to feel the worst way about me. In reality, I hadn't done much of anything to her besides work against her status quo. The oddest part was that this annoyed me, when it shouldn't have mattered to me at all. I knew, _I knew _that she liked me. I'd never seen someone in such self-denial.

As I watched, she pulled out a bottle and shook some pills into her hands. I rose my eyebrows; I knew from observation that she was anemic, but in the middle of class? I realized that something else must be up; she must be really distressed to show that specific vulnerability. She needed a distraction, and I was curious about something. I turned to the teacher.

_Nora, what qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate? _

"Nora. What qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?" the Coach asked.

She kept staring into space.

"Nora," he repeated, reaching his hand out. Jumping, she blushed as she realized that the entire room was waiting on her to speak.

"Could you repeat the question?" she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"What qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?" he repeated, irritated.

"Potential mate?" Had she really never thought about it?

"Come on now, we haven't got all afternoon."

She still seemed not to process the question.

"You want me…to list characteristics of a…"

"Potential mate, yes that would be helpful."

Nora turned to me, with a deer in the headlights look. _She just looked at me. Me, when asked about a potential mate. _That's all I needed to know. Satisfied, I grinned, and mouthed "we're waiting" at her.

She admitted that she'd never thought about it before.

"Well, think fast."

"Could you call on someone else first?"

Coach rolled his eyes and called on me. For once, I actually wanted to participate. Let's see…_Nora Grey is…_

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable." Yes, that'd do nicely.

"Vulnerable. How so?"

Vee interrupted, questioning the topic. While Vee and the Coach spoke, I turned to look at Nora. She was watching Vee, taking in the conversation. I noticed that she was aware of how close our bodies were, and how uncomfortable it made her.

I turned back to the teacher. "The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it'll be returned."

"Excellent point," he assented. I continued.

"Humans are vulnerable, because they're capable of being hurt." I nudged Nora's knee under the table, and she scooted away from me. She seemed jumpier than usual today; more open to attack. Maybe she'd known she wasn't alone last night?

"The complexity of human attraction—and reproduction—is one of the features that set us apart from other species." Coach told the room. I snorted in derision. 'Complexity', my ass. Humans could never understand complexity. They could never understand loving the wrong person, and as punishment having their wings ripped off; being banished from Heaven, damned to wander aimlessly, cut off from reality, for making the wrong choice. They could simply like whomever, and when it didn't work out, cry, drink and find another human. No; humans were just as simple as any other animal.

Finally, Coach turned back to me.

"All right, Patch. Let's say you're at a party. The room is full of girls of all different shapes and sizes. You see blondes, brunettes, red heads, a few girls with black hair. Some are talkative, while others appear shy. You've found one girl who fits your profile- attractive, intelligent, and vulnerable. How do you let her know you're interested?" he asked.

"Single her out. Talk to her."

"Good. Now for the big question—how do you know if she's game or if she wants you to move on?"

"I study her." I looked at Nora, who was distractedly playing with her hair. I wanted her to hear _exactly _what I was going to say, because it was all for her. "I figure out what she's thinking, and feeling. She's not going to come right out and tell me, which is why I have to pay attention. Does she turn her body towards mine?" _Yes. _"Does she hold my eyes, then look away?" _Consistently. _"Does she bite her lip and play with her hair, the way Nora is doing right now?"

The class laughed as Nora, mortified, she dropped her hands to her lap. Her eyes begged me to stop, but I refused. If she wasn't going to acknowledge her feelings on her own, I'd say it for her.

"She's game," I teased, bumping her knee again. The coach said something, but I blocked him out, leaving only a little space just between myself and Nora.

"The blood vessels in Nora's face are widening, and her skin is warming. She knows she's being evaluated. She likes the attention, but she's not sure how to handle it."

She blushed. "I am not blushing!"

_Right. _"She's nervous. She's stroking her arm to draw attention away from her face and down to her figure, or maybe her skin. Both are strong selling points."

Nora looked like she could have passed out. As for me, I was practically undressing her with my words, and enjoying every moment of it. She couldn't leave, and was forced into a position where she couldn't hide herself. It was exposure, and _everyone _was watching, so there was no denying it. However, it didn't matter how everyone felt, because the only person she needed to know was paying attention was _me. _

_Vulnerable, _I mouthed, placing my arm around her chair to further block out anyone else. There was _only me. _

She pulled her chair forward, and my arm fell off. No matter; I'd gotten my point across. The bell rang, and I pushed my chair back. Looking down, I could see that whatever had been bothering her had taken a backseat to my public teasing. I was satisfied.

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

Before she could respond, I left, confident that I'd given her plenty of other things to think about.

* * *

Later, I followed her to the library. While watching her, I grew kind of distracted. I'd always (secretly) liked reading, and I found myself actually looking at some of the covers. I picked up one; Greek Mythology. I flipped through, and the pages stopped near the middle. _Orpheus and Eurydice_. At this point, I could hear Vee conversing with Nora at a nearby table. As I turned, I watched Vee pick a book from the new releases, and sit down with it. _Oooh, how sexy. Maybe this will get Nora's mind off of even sexier Patch…or maybe more on it, _she thought. I stood in the small line to the librarian, now in Nora and Vee's line of sight.

"Someday this is going to be us. Ravished by half-dressed cowboys." _That look like Patch!_ "I wonder what it's like to kiss a pair of sunbaked, mud-crusted lips?" Vee asked.

"Dirty," Nora responded disdainfully. Vee rolled her eyes, and must have turned them to where I was standing.

"Speaking of dirty, there's our guy."

I turned my eyes nonchalantly, and Nora sat there gaping at me. Despite realizing I was busted, I smile slowly. I had to turn back around to the librarian, but not while overhearing them speak.

"I think he's following you." Vee joked.

"I think it's a coincidence." Nora retorted, but she didn't sound so sure.

"_Patch! Are you stalking Nora?" _Vee whispered loudly.

Yes, yes I am. I checked the time on my phone, and realized that I needed to be at Bo's soon to finish that bet. Ah, I loved productive days- I'd found something that interested me, and was checking it out. I found a good book, too.

As I walked out into the night, my instincts put me on edge. Somebody was watching me- somebody immortal. I slowly walked, sensing out, trying to find the person. I scaled around the building in the shadows, but it seemed like no matter how far I moved, it stayed the same distance away. After a few minutes of nothing, it vanished. Whomever it was, they'd sensed me approaching and wisely backed off. I walked back to the front of the parking lot, where I noticed Vee Sky's Neon was gone. After standing for a few minutes I found my car, and shook off the feeling.

Climbing into my car, my phone started ringing. Rixon. I put it on speaker.

"So how's stalking innocent girls going? Got enough time to actually come through tonight, and do something reasonable?" he asked.

"It's going very well, Rixon. And what exactly is it you had in mind? I have a bet to finish first."

"Making money. Think of those poor fallen who have too much money in their pockets. As well as the sad Nephilim. It's weighing them down; it's our civic duty to relieve them!"

"Yes, because robbing the immortal is so much more reasonable than watching beautiful girls. Who are you, and what have you done with Rixon?" I teased.

"_Of course_ I want to watch beautiful girls. But there's nothing like winning to get me in the mood, you know? Sides, you watch this girl _learn; _I have other things in mind with my betties."

"I'm aware. I said earlier that I'd make it; are you at Bo's right now?"

"Aye. Hey, have you been paying attention to Chauncey lately?" Rixon asked abruptly.

I realized that I hadn't. I'd been so revolved around Nora lately that I hadn't once thought of my Nephil. It wasn't anywhere near Cheshvan, and with the plan I had in motion, I wouldn't ever need him again. Still, his question reminded me of the ominous feeling I'd had outside of the library. Had it been one of Chauncey's brainwashed thugs, sent out to watch me? Why?

"I haven't seen him, actually. I should probably get on that."

Rixon made an assenting noise. "I haven't seen him with Barnabas either. You should put away your crazy Enoch nonsense and stalker tendencies and really keep a better eye on your investments, lad."

"Oh, but I have, Rixon." A very beautiful, stubborn, non-trusting investment.

"Don't tell me that that girl's making you go soft. Is poor Patchy falling in love?"

I froze. _What? _

"_Of course not. _I need her to trust me, Rixon, or everything will fall apart."

"Mmm. Whatever. Just meet me at Bo's." He hung up, and I was left thinking in the silence.

I hadn't realized how deeply I'd become the role that I was portraying. I wanted to be human, I'd always wanted to be human, but I'd never wanted to…

_To be human for someone. _

No.

I wasn't going soft. I just needed to focus. Manipulation. It was a skill, a well-developed skill, of mine. It shouldn't be this hard.

The thing was, I usually didn't want anything to do with the person I was manipulating. Normally they ended up dead, or under my thumb, and I ended up with payment. I didn't want to know their issues. I didn't want to know what they looked for in a mate. I didn't want to see them loosen up. I didn't find them beautiful; intelligent; worth spending my time over. I wasn't supposed to.

"I want my human body. I need Nora Grey dead in order to have that human body." I stated out loud. It was the truth, but I didn't know if I was convincing myself or not. _Ha! _Now who was I sounding like? Damn it, even my thoughts were starting to become hers!

The reality was, she needed to die. And I was wasting time, playing with her. I tried again.

"It'll be easy, Patch. You just have to do it. It'll be over quickly, and you'll move on."

_To who? _The who wasn't important, it never was.

"She means nothing."

_Then why isn't she dead yet?_

"You don't…"

_Understand?_

"No!"

_Say it!_

"You don't love her."

_You're only curious about her, that's all. _

I couldn't feel my heartbeat, but I knew it'd sped up. I could tell from my physical expression in the mirror. Slight sheen of sweat, flushed face, heavier breathing, and hands tightened on the wheel.

I looked like I was in _pain. _

_Get your shit together!_

I refused to think about her anymore tonight. I refused to even consider where my thoughts would go. It wasn't going to help me. Irrationality never accomplished anything. When I stepped out of the car in the Bo's parking lot, Rixon pushed himself off of the bricks.

"About time, mate, where—"he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Fine." I needed to distract myself. "Are we going inside or what?" I snapped. Rixon held up his hands.

"We're going, we're going." As we turned towards the door, a car pulled up, and three men stepped out. They were tall, and burly, and I could sense that they were immortal. Nephilim, then. Obviously trying to cause something, as Bo's was specifically Fallen territory. One of them sneered at me.

"Hell you lookin' at? You got a fucking problem with me coming to gamble?" His friends surrounded him, laughing.

Rixon turned his head to me, almost lazily, smirking. _Crack this asshole before I rip him a new one._ I grinned. _Gladly._ In a flash my fist had cracked the guy's nose. He fell, and looked at me in shock.

They caught me at the wrong time, and it couldn't have been more ideal. I was going to wholly enjoy beating the living shit out of them, until all I saw was red blood instead of red hair.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Had to update the chapter to fix a small plot hole; thanks to yunacarman for bringing it up with me!**

Chapter Four

I loved my motorcycle. It was a dream of mine, when I finally had my human body, to be able to feel the wind on my face as I rode it. Thinking of my human body only brought back images of the night before. I'd taken that Nephil's face and crushed it into the sidewalk. Grisly, really, but it'd cleanly removed Nora's face from my mind. I hadn't been able to win my new car, because as soon as we'd whooped the asses of the three Nephilim who'd come to bother us, _more_ showed up. It was just as well, as the Fallen were collecting in number outside. It'd turned into a full on brawl, a turf war, and the Nephilim were left limping, some of them in pieces, as they retreated. The memories of the humans present had to be altered, and that'd been left to Rixon and me (because "we started it", oh the maturity!). Still, I felt much better and less confused than I did before.

As I jumped off the bike, I heard the bell ring inside. Well, there went my perfect on-time record for Bio. Granted, I'd actually needed just a little bit of rest, and I certainly wasn't in the mood for school. I glimpsed into Vee's mind to see how Nora would be today, and apparently neither was she. It was worse than she did yesterday, almost as if she'd had as late of a night as I had. She looked pale and stressed, the makeup that she was wearing unable to hide it completely. I walked in, quietly, and neither of them seemed to notice my entrance.

"Patch is the least of my worries," Nora finished, rubbing her hands into her head.

_I'd like to know what's worse. _"My seat, if you don't mind." _I'll be taking over from here. _Vee was moving too slow for me; I moved my arm to the side, emphasizing her need to get out of my way. When she was finally gone, I sat down and leaned back comfortably, trying to look relaxed.

"Looking good, as always." I teased softly.

"Thank you." She answered. What? No comeback? No angry pout? What was going on that Nora had no response other than "thank you"? I inhaled, smelling what must have been her soap. The smells all mixed perfectly; it was a subtle, tropical scent that mixed well with her own soft smell.

"You smell good, too." I tried again.

"It's called a shower." She turned to me, face lifting only slightly. "Soap. Shampoo. Hot water."

I smirked._ There she is._ "Naked. I know the drill." _Although, if you're willing to demonstrate…_

Nora looked like she wanted to respond when the Coach called for a practice quiz. We were all writing answers (okay, well I'd looked at the answers through the teacher), when I paused to look at her. Something seemed off. It wasn't like Nora to be distracted when it came to schoolwork, and I could tell that she was trying not to think about something else. I knew that I annoyed her, but whatever was in her mind was actually _frightening_ her. When she paused to shake out her hand, I leaned towards her.

"You look tired," I told her honestly. "Rough night?" I'd bet money it wasn't as rough as mine.

"I saw you at the library." She stated, trying to look focused.

_Oh goodness, really? _"The highlight of my night."

"Were you following me?"

I began to laugh softly. Most people really weren't this suspicious about anything; she really needed to loosen up. That didn't make her any less right, but still.

"What were you doing there?" she prodded.

"Getting a book." It wasn't a lie. At the Coach's look, she turned and continued to take her quiz. Moments later, she tried to surreptitiously look at me, and I caught her. I thought it was cute, so I smiled.

Then something different happened. Nora's eyes widened, her breath caught and she blushed. She dropped her pencil on the ground, and as I leaned to grab it I realized that this was the first time that she'd actually _shown _her attraction to me. I held it out to her, and she awkwardly pinched it from my hand. She needn't worry about my reacting to her touch, because I couldn't feel it anyway.

"After the library, where did you go?" she asked again, resuming her interrogation.

_To beat the shit out of some people, to get my mind off of you. _"Why?"

She lost her patience. "Did you follow me?"

At the library, yes, I was. However, I hadn't followed her afterwards that night, and with good reason. I remembered the strange sensation when I'd left the library. It'd left around the same time that the Neon left the lot. Had that sensation purposefully left with Nora?

"You look a little on edge, Nora. What happened?" I tried to make sure I sounded normal, but my annoyance and anger at this mystery person slipped through my voice. Who was it that wanted Nora, and didn't they understand that she was _mine? _

"Are you following me?"

"Why would I want to follow you?"

"_Answer the question."_ Luckily, the Coach decided to resume class, and Nora surprisingly dropped it.

So someone was following her, and it wasn't me. When I wanted Nora to see me, I purposefully put myself in that position. If I didn't want her to know I was there, she didn't. Another immortal could just as easily stay unseen-they weren't. I looked to the side, and I saw her hug her elbows. It was the action of someone who was scared, and trying to hold it together. Looking into her mind, all I could see was someone crashing into her windshield; someone with dark eyes and a shadowy figure. _Emulating me, then. _Whoever it was, they were frightening her on purpose, and it was really pissing me off. _Why? _Did someone know about the Book of Enoch? Did they know what I was up to? Why would they try to look like me? When I spoke to people, rarely, about the Book, no one ever believed it to be possible. Had I grown so arrogant in my plan that I missed that someone was taking advantage of my hard work? _Oh HELL no- not if I had anything to do with it! _

As soon as class let out, I was out of my seat, ready to look into my mysterious competitor. I needed to either get them out of the way, or move faster.

"Can we talk?"

I turned, thrown off my determination, by a still sitting Nora. She looked up at me, dark circles under her unconsciously pleading eyes. It was enough to stop me.

I leaned against the table. "What's up?" _Speak quickly, Nora, I have to stop someone else from killing you so that I can keep you alive and then kill you first._

"I know you don't to sit next to me any more than I want to sit next to you." Well damn. If I took things personally, that would have hurt. "I think Coach might consider changing our seats if you talk to him. If you explain the situation—"

"The situation?"

"We're not—compatible."

I rubbed my hand over my jaw. "We're not?"

"I'm not announcing groundbreaking news here."

I was beginning to think that Nora had no real idea of how attractive she was. Or how interesting she could be if she just stepped out of that shell of hers.

"When Coach asked me for my list of desired characteristics, I gave him you." That ought to be groundbreaking enough for her.

"Take that back." I resisted the urge to grin at her childish answer.

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable. You disagree?" _More vulnerable than ever, I'd presume. _

Her face filled with blood. "Will you ask Coach to change our seats or not?" she practically choked.

"Pass. You've grown on me." To be honest, she had. Something about watching something inside of Nora claw its way out; that passion that she was determined to hide; made me enjoy being around her.

"I think you'd be much better seated with someone else. And I think you know it." She said, trying to stay calm.

_I think you love being seated next to me. And I think you need to admit it. _

"I think I could end up next to Vee." I answered, trying not to cringe at the thought. _Ew._ "I'm not going to press my luck." Life would be easier if Nora's friend was my sacrifice. Then I could have my body and…but life had never been that easy for me.

Vee slipped between us. "Interrupting something?" _Ooh, I could sense this moment coming!_

"No, I was asking Patch about tonight's reading. I couldn't remember which pages Coach assigned."

She was such a bad liar.

Vee pursed her lips. "The assignment's on the board, same as always. As if you haven't already read it."

I began to chuckle; even Vee knew that Nora was in denial.

"Anything else, Nora?" I asked.

"No. See you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Just to see her reaction, I winked. She looked like she could have slapped me, and I thought it was hilarious.

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I bussed tables at The Borderline, and to be honest, it wasn't awful. It gave me a place where I could be un-surrounded by Fallen or Nephilim; to think and plan; and to keep my hands busy. It was also the only legitimate job I'd ever had, and it was a nice break. I didn't need the job, nor the money, but it needed to look like I had clean money from somewhere. Illegally, from Chauncey's money and my "jobs", I was a millionaire. Legally, I had just enough money to feed myself, and not much else. Luckily, food was one of the few things that wasn't on my mind. Two things on my mind was the mysterious person following Nora, and Nora herself.

I wanted to focus on the person. I wasn't able to find _anything _on this person, because I didn't know anything about the situation. I highly doubted Nora would tell me anything, probably because she couldn't believe it'd happened herself. How was I supposed to find someone when the only proof I had was a glimpse? I'd checked out Vee's Neon; it was spotless. Whoever it was used a mindtrick, which meant they'd be that much harder to find. _Shit. _The best I could do with the information I had was to move faster with my own plans, and see if they came around Nora anymore.

Nora. What was it about her that I liked? Her beautiful, red hair; those curvy lips; those intelligent gray eyes. She was as perfect as the female angels I'd once been among. I liked her intelligence; her self-control; the way that she carried herself. It was regal in a way that was unlike the other children her age. She had a passion; a passion that drove her to do well in school, to lead, to great things. Maybe she should have been the angel; she'd have done it better than me.

Her drawbacks? She was stubborn, beyond reason. If it didn't make sense, she would rather force it to make sense for her instead of thinking outside of the box. Her self-control was sexy, but she was too confined to her own comfort zone because she felt the need to control a little too much around her. That passion rarely showed its face for fear she couldn't control it. The reason she was so confined was because she was so judgmental. Maybe she'd always been that way growing up, but I had a feeling that she wasn't as harsh towards life before her father died.

I always felt bad about what happened to Harrison Grey. I always knew he was close to Barnabas, Rixon's vassal, and I always felt that he noticed a little too much. Intelligent, like his daughter, he never mentioned anything. But I'd always felt that the way he died…well, it was too easy. It was almost like he was taken out; executed. It had nothing to do with me, and I never felt the need to connect it to the Nephilim underworld, so I'd let it drop. Shame that I had to kill his daughter.

I walked to the next table, and I overheard some teenagers speaking excitedly about something.

"So, dude, there's a party that's going to be out near Orchard Beach on Sunday. You up for it?"

"I don't know…my mom's kind of mad at me right now cus' of grades. She might not let me go."

"That's the worst thing ever. I know that my mom—"

I zoned that out as I began clearing the table. Ugh. If only my issues were as hard as disgruntled parents. I needed to get Nora alone. Not just class-alone, but actually alone. I needed the chance to actually watch her be herself, because when she did, she'd trust me. _Wait_\- Someone was watching me. I turned to find the culprit.

Nora Grey.

I couldn't contain my grin. If I didn't know that the Heavens were completely against my plans, I'd have called it divine intervention. I began to walk towards her, and snickered inside as she resembled a deer in the headlights. Seeing no way out, she scooted into the booth.

"Well, well. Five days isn't enough of me? Had to give me an evening, too?" I teased. I could tell that she didn't remember where I worked, and it was only that much more amusing.

"I apologize for the unfortunate coincidence." She answered drily. When I sat, she rose in her seat, looking defensive.

"All the seats here are taken," she practically growled. And? I wanted to respond. When I didn't back down, she snatched her glass from me and began drinking it. In her rush, she choked on an ice cube.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of fraternizing with customers?" she gasped, trying to maintain some dignity.

I smiled, and took my chance. "What are you doing Sunday night?" _I need to figure out what I'm going to do with you. _

She snorted, and rose her chin. "Are you asking me out?" _Oh?_

"You're getting cocky. I like that, Angel." It sort of slipped out; the nickname. I'd been thinking about it before, and I kind of liked it.

"I don't care what you like. I'm not going out with you. Not on a date. Not alone." She was being much more forceful than normal; eyes flashing and everything. "Hang on, did you just call me _Angel_?"

"If I did?" Surely, there were worse things to be called.

"I don't like it."

_Only because I said it._ "It stays. Angel." Looking at her, I noticed that some of the gloss from her lips had fallen off to the side. It looked awkward, so I reached over and wiped it off.

"You'd look better without it." It was the truth. It was simply another way for her to put up a barrier between herself. She'd look just as radiant without it.

She seemed frozen, unable to react from my touch. Finally, she tossed her hair, and put on a business-like face.

"Anyway, I'm not allowed to go out on school nights."

"Too bad. There's a party on the coast. I thought we could go." I genuinely wanted her to say yes. Oh come on, Nora, please?

She looked at me, and I saw her defenses slowly come apart. I didn't think she'd say yes, but I could see that she was considering the option. Then she pretended to yawn.

"Well, like I said, it's a school night. If this party is something you'd be interested in, I can almost guarantee I won't be."

_Angel, I really could give a fuck less about where we go, as long as you're there. _

Suddenly she turned to me. "Why are you asking me anyway?" Her eyes were so open, so honestly curious, that I couldn't help my quick answer.

"I want to get you alone." And just as quick as she'd asked, her eyes became guarded once again.

"Listen, Patch, I don't want to be rude, but—"

"Sure you do." Of course she did. I was pushing past all of her defenses, and now the only thing she had left was to be blatantly rude to me. I must be getting somewhere.

"Well you started it!" Ha! "I can't go to the party. End of story."

"Because you can't go out on a school night, or because you're afraid of being alone with me?" I needed to know.

"Both."

Hm. "Are you scared of all guys…or just me?"

She rolled her eyes, and I realized that maybe Nora wasn't as vulnerable as I thought. No, she was vulnerable; I was just the only one who knew where she was vulnerable.

"I make you uneasy?" I asked quietly. Something about being the only one made me…satisfied. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

_Yes, you_. "Your personal life."

She laughed, an uncomfortable sound. "If this is about me…and the opposite sex…Vee already gave me this speech. I don't need to hear it twice."

So she had some concept about attraction then. "And what did wise old Vee say?"

Blushing, she began playing with her hands. She hid them under the table. I didn't think she knew she had a small smile on her face.

"I can't imagine why you're so interested." She answered quietly. I shook my head.

"Interested? We're talking about you. I'm fascinated." She was pleased, then, even if she didn't know it. I smiled in response to the thought, and she gasped.

"I think you should go back to work," she said, quickly.

"For what it's worth, I like the idea that there's not a guy at school who matches up to your expectations." There wasn't anyone in the school who deserved her anyway.

"I forgot you're the authority on my so-called expectations."

I looked her up and down, drawing on all the observations I'd made on her.

"You're not cagey, Nora. Not shy, either. You just need a very good reason to go out of your way to get to know someone." No, she wasn't shy. Anyone who was willing to bust through Bo's wasn't shy. I just needed to find that reason for her to know me, and at the moment, school was all I had. That's why I'd never move seats.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore."

"You think you've got everyone all figured out." I continued.

"Not true! For example, well, for instance, I don't much about…you."

"You aren't ready to know me." The time she would really know me, know my intentions, would be when she was taking her last breaths. The thought didn't make me forthcoming.

"I looked in your student file." She blurted.

So I wasn't the only one fishing for information tonight.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Consider me impressed, however, that she did something "bad". That must have been the crux behind that phony bomb scare at school. Oh, what an amateur.

"Your file was empty. Nothing. Not even an immunization record."

_Nothing that says I'm human, or even that I exist. Smart girl._ I leaned back in my seat, measuring her up.

"And you're telling me this because you're afraid I might cause an outbreak? Measles or mumps?" I mocked her.

"_I'm telling you this_ because I want you to know that I know something about you isn't right. You haven't fooled everybody. I'm going to find out what you're up to. I'm going to expose you." She stated, ignoring my tone.

_Exposure on both sides? Sounds fun._ "Looking forward to it." She flushed when she finally caught the innuendo. Finally, she scooted back.

"Vee's coming. You have to go." I didn't move.

More and more, I was impressed. Of course I couldn't let her "expose me", but that fact that she'd even bothered to figure anything out shocked me. The girl I'd met, the one who continuously tried to get away from me, was also the only one who'd ever paid this much attention to me. She confused and intrigued me so much- the girl I needed dead, and the girl I wanted alive.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she demanded. I leaned forward, looking her in her eyes.

"Because you're nothing like what I expected." I'd expected a girl who'd be easy enough to convince; easy enough to get alone; easy enough to remove like any other girl I'd been with. Nothing about Nora Grey was easy, except for the ability to respect her.

"Neither are you. You're worse." She retorted.

I smiled and walked away from her table.

**Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**This was actually my favorite chapter up to date to write; I love getting in other characters and their mindsets. Also, Patch's slight jealousy was adorable to me to think about, so I had to write it. **

Chapter Six

I pulled into the parking lot outside of the baseball field. I noticed that there were small drops of water on the ground- raining, then. Someone probably wouldn't ride their motorcycle in the rain…but then again, they would be able to feel the drops. I heard noise coming from the small dug-out, and I turned to watch. There were two girls, one at bat and one at the pitcher's mound. I couldn't help but notice two things- that they both shared flaming-red hair, one a brighter shade than the other, and the obvious tension in the air between them. Looking at her awkward, I-don't-want-to-be-here stance, I could immediately pinpoint the darker red head, Nora, as the batter.

I needed to see this.

The pitcher, the skinny, bright red-head, took on an arrogant face as she rose the bat. I could see from the way she held the ball that she was flipping Nora off. Nora's eyes thinned in anger, and she tensed. So there was someone who pissed her off more than I did. _Teenage girl rivalry? Never thought Nora capable. _

The skinny girl wound up. _Take this, you little slut! I wish I was throwing it at your home-wrecker bitch of a mother!_

Shit- they really must not like each other. I watched as Nora barely hit the ball.

_Try again…_

Again, she tried, and this time completely missed. I let my head roll back in exasperation.

_Oh come on, let's see what you can do, Angel. _I could tell that Nora had the power to hit the ball- she just _wasn't. _She needed to let go and instinctively swing.I'd love to watch her hit it, and I knew she'd love to knock out the skinny bitch throwing the ball. Maybe I'd—

_Who the hell is Blondie, and why does he have his arms around my Angel? _

I watched as he brought himself flush with her, positioning her body. There was no real need for him to do that. I tried to swallow my envy as I realized he was getting to feel her in a way that I didn't get to. I mean, I'd never seen this boy, _ever, _and yet in one day he was taking, no _stealing,_ closeness to her! Not to mention, she obviously didn't want him to touch her so publicly. _And _she'd _still _end up missing; that positioning was all just because he wanted to grope her. _I could do better, without all of that. _That decided me.

_Nora. _

She turned her head, and saw that I was completely focused on her.

_Batting lessons? Nice…touch. _

She was trying to block me out, but I could tell that she could hear me. As she stood, bemused, the bitchy pitcher saw her distracted and threw the ball. Panicked, Nora began to swing.

_Not yet._

She paused only a moment, and then the bat cracked with the ball. The ball flew towards the pitcher, who fell on her ass, and I could see Nora's triumphant look.

"Run! Run, Nora!"

I laughed as she realized that she had to actually get around the bases. In her excitement, I saw that she planned to make a home run. She wasn't going to make it, but I loved watching her exert herself.

_You go, Angel, _I cheered.

She didn't make it, practically rolling into second base, but the intent was there. She stood up and removed her helmet. Her hair was everywhere, curling and flying around her face. She was covered in dirt from head to toe. It was so out of character, and it was so _radiant_. I wonder if she'd ever believe me if I told her how natural she looked right now.

_Get lost, creep. Quit looking at my girl right now; she's taken! Well… She'll totally be mine after Delphic on Saturday night…_

Smirking evilly, I turned to the glaring Blondie, who'd noticed me at the fence. As Nora limped back to the dugout, I gave him a mocking bow, holding my arms out in a come-at-me fashion. Laughing, I turned and left. He knew he couldn't follow me, because he had to stay in class and with "his Nora". Ha!

Later, as we sat silently in class taking a quiz, I noticed that while she was trying to focus on the work, Nora kept smiling. Every now and then, distractedly, a small smile would burst through. I think it was because she kept seeing herself hit the ball, and watching it go. I smiled as well, happy for her.

Maybe it'd last through _our_ date at Delphic, Saturday night.

* * *

I held the gun at the screen, shooting at every zombie that approached me. The game helped to pass the time, and I'd seen Blondie enter the other side of the arcade, alone and waiting for someone, so I knew that Nora would have to show up sooner or later.

Right on cue, she walked in with Vee, looking around. Looking up, we made eye contact, and I smiled slightly. It was genuine, not only because I remembered her baseball escapade, but because she wasn't wearing any makeup. She almost returned it, and then her eyes widened and she quickly pushed Vee away from me. _What was that about? _

Vee and Blondie had decided on foosball, and it seemed like Nora was pointedly trying to ignore me. Unlucky for her, Vee had this annoying tendency to cause trouble for her, and I was using it to my advantage.

"Hey, Nora, isn't that Patch?" she asked. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Nora's eyes rolled.

"Hmm?"

Vee pointed at me. "Over there. That's him, isn't it?"

"I doubt it." I paid attention to the game again, and after getting through another level, I listened in again.

"That so?" Blondie said, looking at Nora for confirmation.

"It's not like that! It's—"

"Twice as bad. Nora suspects he's stalking her. The police are on the brink of becoming involved."

"_Should we play?" _Nora asked loudly.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Blondie asked.

_Oh, please do. Let me show you how to really swing a bat, Blondie. _

"I'll explain that we aren't looking for trouble. I'll tell him you're here with me, and if he's got a problem, he can discuss it with me." He continued.

A large amount of zombies came up on the screen, and for a moment I was distracted as I had to take them all out. I was able to focus back in once they were all dead.

"Bad idea," Nora answered.

"Great idea! Otherwise, Patch might get…violent. Remember last time?"

_What? _

"No offense, but this guy sounds like a creep. Give me two minutes with him."

"No! He…uh… might get violent again." She didn't even sound like she believed herself. "Let me handle this."

"You sure? I'm more than happy to do it."

"I think it's best coming from me."

Showtime. As I pretended to focus on the game, I sensed her coming closer. Finally, she tapped on the side of the console.

"Pac-man? Or is it Donkey Kong?"

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't played either of those games since the 80s.

"Baseball. Think you could stand behind me and give me a few pointers?"

I watched her blanch at the violence on my screen.

"What's his name?" I asked her, indicating Blondie.

"Elliot." Plainly, but with an undercurrent of dismissal. She was trying to make herself like _Elliot_, then. "Listen, I have to keep this short. They're waiting."

"Have I seen him before?"

"He's new. He just transferred." So he hadn't learned how to fear me like the rest of the school.

"First week at school and he's already made friends. Lucky guy." I looked at her, remembering her words at The Borderline. "Could have a dark and dangerous side we know nothing about."

Her eyes thinned. "Seems to be my specialty."

Right. Well, enough of Elliot. "Up for a game?" I asked, tilting my head towards the pool tables.

Vee called something, taking her attention from me. She turned back.

"Can't."

I wasn't taking that for an answer. "If I win, you'll tell Elliot something came up. You'll tell him you're no longer free tonight." I couldn't have my Angel thinking there was some other guy out there, could I?

Her chin rose. "And if I win?"

I looked her up and down. "I don't think we have to worry."

Nora's eyes flashed, and she quickly slugged me in the arm. _Uh oh! Come on, show some more of that fire._

"Careful, they might think we're flirting." I teased. She blushed. "One game of pool."

"I'm here with someone else," she said. So she wanted to come, but felt she couldn't?

"Head towards the pool tables. I'll take care of it."

I watched as she crossed her arms, but she couldn't hold back the excited look on her face. In fact, the way she was biting it…

"What are you going to do? Fight Elliot?"

_Ha! _"If it comes to that." Suddenly, I looked down at her. If she'd be coming with me, willingly… "A pool table just opened up. Go claim it."

_I dare you. _

She stiffened, all excitement gone. "How did you do that?"

**What's his idea? Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, two notes. One, I'm from the midwest USA, so the urge to use the word "pop" was real, but I realized that the rest of the country says "soda". So you're welcome for what would have probably been confusing to you (would've been my fault!). Two, okay, so I'm trying to get across Patch's unusual excitement/edginess...I hope I did well!**

Chapter Seven

When I didn't answer, she repeated herself more sternly. "_How did you do that_?"

I gave her a Cheshire-cat smile. "Do what?"

"Don't- don't pretend you're not doing it."

"Tell me what I'm supposed to be doing."

She paled. "My…thoughts…" I could see her fighting herself. The need to be logical versus the reality.

"What about them?"

"_Cut it out_, Patch."

To egg her on, I looked around as if I was worried we'd be heard.

"You don't mean—_talking to your mind_? You know how crazy that sounds, right?"

She swallowed. "You scare me, and I'm not sure you're good for me."

"I could change your mind." _Just follow me._

She turned towards Vee, who called her back, but I knew I had her convinced.

"Meet me at the Archangel."

Fearfully, she took a step back. "_No_."

I stepped behind her, placing my mouth at her ear. "I'll be waiting."

I walked out of the arcade, jubilant.

I'd convinced her. Maybe it hadn't been complete and utter 'trust', but it was enough for her to follow me. She'd said yes, _intentionally_. It might be a short cut, but it was close enough.

I could have my body tonight. _Tonight_!

I knew that Nora needed answers. It was the only way she'd ever be able to satisfy herself. I realized that she would be driven to know about how I spoke to her mind, even at risk of her own comfort zone. I couldn't believe it, really; who knew that Blondie/Elliot would be the key to my success tonight!

"Oh!" I turned at the sound, and saw Nora regaining her balance on the ground. "Sorry!"

I grinned. "I'm hard to resist."

She blinked up at me, and then tried to get away. "_Leave me alone_!" I clasped her elbow, not letting her leave.

"What's wrong? You look ready to throw up."

"You have that effect on me!" she shouted. I began laughing, and her eyes flashed in anger.

"You could use a drink." I didn't mean the sodas either. I dragged her to the lemonade cart.

"You want to help? Stay away from me!"

Ignoring her indignant pleas, I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Love the hair. Love when it's out of control. It's like seeing a side of you that needs to come out more often."

She began trying to smooth her hair, and realizing that she was primping, gave up.

"I have to go. Vee is waiting." Breathing heavily, she only calmed a little before she added "I guess I'll see you in class on Monday."

I couldn't let her get away, but I couldn't mind trick her into coming with me. So I had to pray she'd continue to be drawn in by my challenge.

"Ride the Archangel with me."

She looked up at it, and flinched as she heard the screams going by.

"Two people to a seat." I challenged.

"_No._"

She was already moving. I added some more bait. "If you keep running from me, you're never going to figure out what's really going on." I wasn't lying, not really. She'd find out—just too late for her. Her eyes widened.

"What is going on?"

I shook my head. "Only one way to find out." _Come on…believe me…_

"I _can't._ I'm afraid of heights. Besides, Vee's waiting." She pled. She must have been truly afraid to admit a vulnerability so quickly. I was running out of time; we were getting closer to the line and I needed her to make a decision. I made a quick choice.

"If you ride the whole way through without screaming, I'll tell Coach to switch our seats." Was it weird that I felt a small pang of guilt?

"I already tried. He won't budge."

"I could be more convincing than you."

She grimaced. "I don't scream. Not for carnival rides." Still, she began to follow me, and I relaxed. A set of riders flew over us, screaming, and she shivered. I tried to make conversation so she wouldn't be tempted to run.

"I haven't seen you at Delphic before."

"You're here a lot?"

"I have a history with the place." I'd only been in Delphic for around forty years, and it was one of the most immortal-infested places I'd ever been. Granted, it was a work of genius; to place the catacombs underground and a way to make money above ground. It was easier to hide that way, instead of having to consistently have to make our way through the town as "upstanding members". I had my very own place underneath, and it was nice to have somewhere as quiet and isolated.

"Let me guess. You played hooky here instead of going to school last year." She spat, sarcastically.

"Answering that would mean shedding light on my past. And I'd like to keep it in the dark." I told her, almost to myself. I knew I had to keep her attracted, but I didn't particularly want to say too much.

"Why? What's wrong with your past?"

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. My past might frighten you." _And I need you to stay right here, dammit, so stop trying to spook yourself!_ "The things I have to confess aren't the kind of things you tell your flippant bio partner."

As she took in my words, I saw that it was our turn. _Yes!_

"Looks like we're up." I saw her looking at the art, and I wanted to laugh hatefully at it. The horned demons ripping off the wings of the angel- they hadn't gotten the agony of the screaming angel right. I could've corrected the artist.

When Nora sat in the cart beside me, something inside clinched up.

_No, NO! Don't you DARE get guilty feelings NOW! _

"Your past wouldn't frighten me." Unlikely.

"I'm guessing I'd be more appalled than anything."

_Appalled._ "Appalled." I repeated, out loud. I couldn't argue with her. _Appalled._ What I was doing…she'd be _appalled_ at what I was about to do. When we began to pull up the hill, I noticed her move closer to me while looking out over the skyline.

"You look pale," I commented. _Appalled._ When we reached the crest of the hill, I saw her sneak a look at me. Her face only relaxed slightly, and I realized she was happy to have me near her. I tried for a grin.

"Scared, Angel?"

She turned away and clenched onto the bar, and a nervous laugh fell from her. I lifted my hands; one towards her seatbelt and one towards her shoulder.

"_I'm guessing I'd be more appalled than anything…"_

…_appalled…._

_I can't do it…not here…_

I wrapped my arms around her.

As we flew over the hill I placed the imagery of what could have been in both of our minds. I imagined her losing control of the roller coaster. I watched as she hit the side of the cart too hard, and it flew open, her flying out. Her body collided against the tracks, cracking hard enough to make me flinch. Finally, she slipped from the tracks and plunged to the ground, screaming.

I pulled out of her mind. The ride stopped, and just as suddenly, she stopped flailing. She was still breathing heavily as I looked down at her.

"Now that's what I call a scream." I said, grinning in relief and placing my hands over my ears. I watched as she tried to take in what had just happened. I also saw that she left imprints from her nails on my skin…imprints that I would have felt had I done what I'd come to do.

"My seat belt…I thought…"

"Thought what?" _That I pushed you?_

"I thought…I flew out of the car. I literally thought…I was going to die." She whispered.

"I think that's the point."

She began wobbling down the walk, but I was distracted. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly at my decision.

"Guess we're stuck as partners." I said, strained. At least that was some sort of success. Nora didn't answer. Instead, she looked up at the ride.

_I punked out….damn…_

"The Archangel." She murmured.

_There were too many witnesses here anyway. I'll try something else. _

"It means high-ranking angel." I told her. I couldn't help the pride in my voice as I related my old position to her. "The higher up, the harder the fall." My voice was flat by that statement.

Nora opened her mouth, but stopped. I'd never seen her so shocked, and I didn't know how I felt about it.

Finally, she responded with "I think I'm more of a guardian angel girl."

I smirked. Nora wasn't lucky enough for one of those. All she got was a fallen angel who didn't have the nerve to kill her yet.

"I'll take you back to the arcade." I said, helping her walk.

**Read and Review! Also, the review amount is kind of low right now...so I think the next time I'll post will be when I get around 25...**


	9. Chapter 8

**As I was doing research for future chapters, I realized something- Nora is a year older than Vee and Marcie. Which means she's a year older than her class. Now, there are plenty of rational explanations for this; it's just odd to me that she turns 17 in the August of _Silence. _Yet Marcie just turns 16 in _Crescendo, _and Vee gets her powers in_ Finale. _So technically, Nora is Marcie's older sister; they aren't the same exact age. Again, just something that struck me as odd. Maybe I missed something, but I don't think I did. Let me know what you think.**

**As for this chapter, I was really trying to capture Patch's extremely wired emotions. It's very hard writing for someone who doesn't physically feel ha; I can use the word "feel" but only for emotions. So he can "feel warm inside". Otherwise I can only say "sense".**

Chapter Eight

_All right, so you had your chance and you slipped up. _

_Okay, this can be easily remedied. Just…just get her alone. Yes, that's all you need to do. _

As we walked towards the arcade, I forced down my panic enough to formulate a new plan. Nora walked ahead of me. She'd regained a little of her confidence as we got further away from the Archangel, so she was unable to see the feverish look in my eyes. On the way I bought a soda, which would hopefully cool me down enough to where I looked normal on the outside.

When we reached the foosball tables, Vee and Elliot had conveniently moved on. I was so relieved that I smiled.

"Looks like they left." When she turned around to look at me incredulously, I made sure to wipe my face of any real excitement. "Looks like you need a ride."

"Vee wouldn't leave me." She said, peering on her toes over the crowd. "They're…probably playing table tennis."

As Nora walked through looking for her friends, I followed close behind. As she looked at the table-tennis area, I'd already noticed Vee and Elliot peering over a pinball machine. When Nora turned around, I made sure to block them from her mind. She couldn't see them, and they weren't looking up to notice her.

I was giddy from my trick; her mind was so easy to manipulate; if only her will were so simple.

"Maybe they're at the pinball machines," I suggested ironically. She went red in the face from both frustration at me and her friend.

I held out the soda, distracting her more. "Sure you don't want a drink?"

She gave me an exasperated pout, and began searching through her bag. She pulled her phone out, and while she was looking at it I quickly grabbed her keys. When she tried to start her phone, I made sure she couldn't see the screen. As far as she was concerned, it was dead. After watching her struggle, I spoke up.

"My offer's still on the table." _Take the offer, damn it!_

Suddenly, she exhaled, relieved, and smacked her hand to her head. I was instantly nervous.

"_Her car. _She's probably waiting for me in the parking lot."

_Phew. _If I could have killed her in the parking lot, I would have. My nerves were almost boiling over, and it was only through mastery of skill that I was able to hide it from Nora. We walked around the parking lot, Nora searching, and me hiding the Neon from her. Finally, she stopped looking, and I watched her fists ball up in annoyance.

"Out of options yet?" _Please give up!_

Nora looked around, bit her lip, and looked up. She sighed, and then looked me in my face.

"You'll take me straight home?" she asked/demanded.

_Anywhere, just get on with it!_

"If that's what you want."

She seemed to want to ask me something else, but she stopped. Just as well, as I'd turned to lead her to my motorcycle.

"Hop on."

She paled. "Wow. Nice bike." She walked closer, but slowly. "I like the feel of the wind on my face."

_So would I. _I held out the helmet. She put it on, and sat behind me. I looked to make sure she was holding on tightly, because I couldn't feel her.

"Is it hard to drive?"

"No." I answered. When she grimaced, I momentarily forgot my own nerves. "You're tense. Relax."

I was talking to both of us. When I pulled off she yelped and grabbed me tighter.

As I rode on the highway, my nerves cooled a little. Part of it was from having the darkness around to relax my senses. When we'd been at Delphic, there were too many things going on at once- too many lights; people noise. I just wanted to kill in quiet, the way a lion would stalk its prey in the night. Part of it was from having Nora holding on to me. It required a lot trust to ride a motorcycle with someone. If I didn't need her for my own ends, I would have enjoyed every second. I would have also liked to feel her arms around me, but it was a hopeless wish. Still, the thought of her wrapped around me for safety was warming.

* * *

The moment I pulled into her driveway, my nerves flared again.

_Do it. _The less I focused on anything else, the quicker I could do it and it be over with.

She removed her helmet, presumably to return it, but I was already headed to her door. She watched as I placed the keys in the door, and waited for her to come up and invite me in.

"Give me back my keys," she said, thrown off by my quickness.

"You dropped them in the arcade when you were hunting for your cell." It was close enough to the truth.

"I don't care where I dropped them. Give them back."

I rose my hands, moving away from the door. When she tried to open the door, I made sure the key "wouldn't move". Even more disconcerted, she began to rattle the key.

"You jammed it." She moved away from the door. "Go ahead. Try it. It's stuck."

_Gladly. _I turned the key, easily, and rose my eyebrows. She needed to let me in.

Looking down, she assented. "Go ahead. You're not going to walk in on anyone. I'm home alone."

_Could this get any better? _"The whole night?" How had she never had the urge to disobey?

She must have realized she'd put her foot in her mouth, because she followed with

"Dorothea will be home soon."

_What? _"Dorothea?"

"Our housekeeper. She's old—but strong. Very strong."

_Sure._ "Sounds frightening." I grabbed her key and held it out to her.

"She can clean a toilet inside and out in under a minute. More like terrifying." If I didn't know her better, I'd say Nora was teasing me. She squeezed underneath me, trying to get away. Before she could slam the door, I barricaded the doorframe.

"You're not going to invite me in?" A little worry slipped in, and I was growing impatient. "It's late." Inspiration. "You must be hungry."

"No. Yes. I mean, _yes_, but—"

That was enough of an invitation. I quickly walked in, pushing the door closed behind her.

"You like Mexican?" I could make this just as easy as making a taco. Simple steps, leading to the glorious end product.

"I—"

"Tacos?" _Just like making tacos; just as easy._

"Tacos?" she echoed, confused.

"Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese." _Silly girl. So easy!_

"I know what a taco is!"

Having went through her house before, I knew where everything was. I washed my hands, and began to pull out the utensils and food stuffs required. Finally, I pulled out a knife.

_Damn it! _This knife wasn't big enough!

I was drawn out my twisted metaphor by Nora's gasp. _What, what?! Don't you leave! _I turned, confused, and saw her gaping at her reflection and holding her hair. I couldn't help but smile in relief, albeit painfully.

"You come by your red hair naturally?" I loved red hair.

She frowned at me. "I don't have red hair."

_Who are trying to bullshit, Nora Grey? _"I hate to break it to you, but it's red. I could light it on fire and it wouldn't turn any redder."

"It's brown!" She turned to look at her reflection again, to confirm herself. "It's the lighting."

"Yeah, maybe it's the lightbulbs." I was already losing focus.

"I'll be right back," she said, and ran from the kitchen. When she was gone, I turned back to the utensil drawer, re-enveloped in my own thoughts. I pulled out a larger knife; a butcher's knife, and began chopping distractedly. _Simple as making a taco. Quick steps, complete product. _

I was so close. Everything I'd done, everything I'd suffered, it was all coming to an end. It was so close I could practically feel already. My human body. I could see my dreams coming to fruition. No more involvement with the immortal underworld. I could taste all of those foods I'd ever wanted. _Like a ginger ale, or a taco! _I could ride my motorcycle and feel the wind! Feel-I would be able to feel, and I'd make sure to touch _everything_ that I'd missed. Sand; water; feathers; whatever I wanted! I could sit out in the sun, and feel it warm me! It was all right there, right there in front of me. All I had to do was this one little thing. I…I…was almost—

"Can I take a rain check? Queasy, I think it was the ride home."

I turned to Nora, almost possessed. "_I'm almost finished." _

Looking at the blade, Nora backed up. "Put the knife down," she commanded quietly.

She looked at me, afraid.

…_._

And suddenly, I didn't see any of those things anymore. I saw myself, riding my motorcycle, Nora sitting behind me, holding me. I saw myself sitting beside her in class, watching her smile slip through. I saw her approaching me at Bo's, moving like a storm, pushing everything out of her way. I saw her smiling at me, unafraid. I saw her laying out in the sun and sand _with_ me. I saw myself running my fingers through that fiery hair. I saw myself looking into a pair of beautiful gray eyes, eyes filled with trust for _me_. I saw myself kissing those lips.

I held up the knife, looking at it, and yet I…

I saw my Angel.

_I won't do it. _

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nora." I said quietly, putting the knife down in front of me.

"That's…reassuring." She rasped, nervous.

I flipped the knife towards her, wanting her to take it. "Come here. I'll teach you how to make tacos."

She didn't move, unsure. I didn't want her to be afraid anymore. I didn't want her to be appalled with me.

"How about a….deal." I was looking down, genuinely nervous, and had to make myself look at her. "Help me make tacos, and I'll answer a few of your questions."

I saw her eyes widen, the excitement overrunning the fear. "My questions?"

"I think you know what I mean."

It might have been a rash promise, but it worked. She quickly slipped near me, and I pushed the cutting board in front of her. I liked how she was willing to trust me. This trust was different. An emotion filled my chest, and it was warm; filling.

"First, choose your tomato." I placed my arms around her, barely leaving any space for her to move. It was almost the way Elliot had been, except it was me, and I didn't want anyone else to be this intimate with her. I didn't want her anywhere else but right there. She chose one, and tilted her head up for confirmation. I leaned towards her ear.

"Good. Now pick up the knife."

"Does the chef always stand this close?" she teased drily.

"When he's revealing culinary secrets, yes. Hold the knife like you mean it."

"I am."

"Good." I stepped back, wanting to look at her in a new light. No makeup, hair tied back, she looked so soft, despite her still being skittish from my presence. I liked this look. It was sweet. I smiled.

"Cooking isn't taught. It's inherent." I rose my eyebrows, issuing my newest challenge. "Either you've got it or you don't. Like chemistry. You think you're ready for chemistry?"

She turned, cut the tomato perfectly down the middle, and turned back to me, eyes flashing.

"You tell me. Am I ready for chemistry?"

A sound that came close to desire came from my throat, and I grinned at her.

**Read and review! I liked writing this one too!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay! Here you are! I'm getting behind on my chapter writing; suffering from a bit of writer's block and school work. Chapters might be a little slower in coming this next two weeks, but I'll do my best! I was trying to get across Patch's inner glee, and how good his control is in front of Nora that she never noticed any of it slip. I also wanted to get his relationship with Rixon in there. Without further ado:**

Chapter Nine

Nora ate slowly, barely biting the food. I wasn't sure how someone could daintily eat a taco, but there she was. Occasionally, she'd look up from her food to see if I was still watching her. I was, and so she'd blush slightly and look back down. Neither of us spoke the whole time; myself because I didn't want to throw off the small peace we'd made.

After we ate, I picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

"I'll wash, you dry." I said, wanting to make her more comfortable. Looking through her kitchen drawers, I found a towel and threw it at her. She grimaced, but it was soft. I turned to switch the faucet on.

"I'm ready to ask you those questions, starting with that night at the library." She commanded. I turned and leaned against the counter, a small smile on my face. "Did you follow me…"

Nora trailed off. Her eyes widened and began looking down, and her breathing became shallow.

_She's looking at my lips. _

I rose my eyebrows. "What?" _Why, Nora, do you want to…?_

Flustered, she looked away. "Uh—nothing. Nothing at all. You wash, I'll dry."

_No way-_ I'd been around long enough to know the signs of desire, and it was just written all on her face. I hadn't had to seduce her or trick her. It was almost unbelievable…I knew I wanted to kiss her, more than kiss her, but _she_ wanted to _kiss me. _Looking to the side while I washed, I saw her staring intently at the dishes, almost as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done and could wash the thought away.

Me? I was all for making that thought a reality.

When we finished washing and drying, we just stood there. Nora wasn't going to make the first move, so I reached for the dish towel. In the process, I placed my body against hers.

_I'll bet she's warm. _

After a few moments, she stepped back.

"Scared?" I whispered, looking at her.

"No." Her voice was filled with fear, but I could tell that it wasn't _of_ me.

"Liar."

She turned to me, her voice indignant. "I'm not scared of you."

"No?"

"Maybe it's just that I'm scared of—"she stopped, biting her lip. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of...of—"

"Liking me?" Could I hope?

"_Yes." _She breathed. _Ha! She admits it!_ I thought. Suddenly she went red. "I mean, _no! _Definitely no. That is _not _what I was trying to say."

I began to laugh; of course it couldn't be so easy.

"The truth is, part of me is definitely not comfortable around you." She began.

"But?" She grabbed the counter, steadying herself.

"But at the same time, I feel a scary attraction to you." She made it sound like a confession to murder.

I grinned; finally we were getting somewhere. She smirked at my grin, momentarily relaxing.

"You are way too cocky." She reached out, pushing me, and I took my chance. I held her hand against my chest, and I pulled down her sleeves so that she couldn't move away from me. Pulling her close, I lifted her up onto the counter, and looked into her eyes.

_I'm all yours, Angel. Why don't you take what you were looking for?_

I couldn't feel her. It was never more miserably obvious than at that moment. But I didn't care. I wanted her to _feel_ me. I wanted her to _want_ to feel me, to _desire me _the way I'd desired her for the past year. That desire for her life was turning into a desire for her affection, and it was only going to happen if she _acknowledged _that she wanted me back.

Her eyes began to burn, and she gestured towards my hat. "Take off your hat." She whispered, quickly. I slipped the brim back. She moved towards me, and I knew that I wouldn't have to hold her. Her hair was back, and her neck was in full view. Placing my arms outside of her legs, I leaned in, and her breathing became heavier. When I placed my lips on her shoulder, she moaned. _Wow- okay. I wouldn't mind hearing that again._

"You should go. You should _definitely _go." She panted.

"Go here?" I lifted my eyebrow only slightly. "Or here?" I kept placing small kisses on her skin, moving up. She began to shake, and she arched her neck. _Go? Clearly not away. _

"My legs are falling asleep," she blurted, trying to resist the desire that I could see building.

"I could solve that." I placed my hands around her hips, and I swear that she was about to burst.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she jumped, connection broken.

_Damn! _

I was so caught up in her desire that I forgot that her phone would work without the mindtrick. Still, she seemed so happy for the distraction that it didn't seem to occur to her.

"Can I call you back?" she told whoever it was, and quickly shut the phone. "You need to leave. Right now." She commanded me.

I'd already turned my hat around, and I was smiling at her. Looking at her flushed skin and pink, non-kissed lips, I noticed that there was no lip gloss.

_That's right! _"You're not wearing makeup." She'd taken my suggestion, and she looked wonderful. At the moment, she looked better than wonderful. I'd have to finish what I started later however- quickly too, before she realized that her phone shouldn't be working.

"I must have forgotten it."

Right. "Sweet dreams tonight." I knew she'd wouldn't forget what almost just happened between us. I knew I wouldn't.

"Sure, no problem." She answered, dazed.

I couldn't help it; I had to see if her answer had changed. "About that party tomorrow night…"

"I'll…think about it," she answered, almost like a question. I pulled out the address that I'd written earlier. I tucked it in her pocket.

"Here's the address. I'll be looking for you. Come alone." I'd planned on using that line to lure her to her death. Now I was using it to lure her into temptation. _Not sure which she'd find worse, _I thought, laughing to myself.

I closed her door, and leaned against it, smiling hard. Something was totally wrong with me, but I couldn't get myself to feel bad about it. In fact, I was feeling downright euphoric. Laughing quietly, I got onto the motorcycle and rode all the way back to Delphic.

* * *

It wasn't until I placed my helmet on my table when the gravity of the situation hit me. I hadn't once thought about what I'd done.

I'd just let her live.

_Holy shit. _

Unproductive days were awful, but _counterproductive_ days? What kind of hold did Nora have over me that not only did I not kill her, but I left wanting her more than ever?

I grinned uncontrollably. I didn't know, but it left me excited. I hadn't felt this happy about something since…well, never actually. Discovering there was a way to be human came a close second, but nothing matched this warmth I was feeling inside.

_Oh god, I'm becoming sentimental…focus!_

Wiping my face of any emotion, I let my pragmatic side come through. So, what did I plan on doing with Nora now that I decided that she could live (for now)? What was I going to do about my human body? Was there a way to have both?

I sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, contemplating.

The crux of it all was that I needed a descendant of Chauncey's. He had another one, Hank Millar's daughter, but she wouldn't be sixteen until the early summer. It would also be incredibly hard to get near her, considering she was under the watchful eyes of her father. When she turned sixteen, she'd be surrounded by Nephilim guards at any time. I'd also planned on saving her for Rixon, when I proved that I could become human. I didn't want to take his chance…but I wanted to be human, and I wanted to be human with Nora, not because of Nora.

I could figure it out. Chauncey wasn't as hard as he thought he was to get around, despite his little army. Easily infiltrated, easily distracted. Still, I wanted to speak to Rixon about it, and see how he felt. I'd need a little more help from him, considering Hank was his Nephil. I didn't want him to think I was betraying him.

I pulled my phone out to call, when there was a knock on the door. I sensed out to see who it was.

_Open the door, or will you keeping arsing around in there as usual?_

Speak of the devil. I opened the door and Rixon stood in the door with a huge grin. He sauntered in, despite not having been invited. He fell on the couch, resting his arms on the back.

"So, we're going paintballing Monday." He commanded imperiously. "I need the practice."

"Okay. Who are you planning on shooting?" I replied with a small smile.

"Business associates. They won't die. I've just learned that bullets up the wing scars are terribly uncomfortable, and are more pleasant for me than a pipe up their backsides. Got to work on my aim."

"Right."

"So, Patch my boy, how was over-world Delphic tonight?"

I sat on the couch across from him. "It was…interesting."

"How so?"

I sighed. "I saw Nora Grey there. Honestly, I followed her there."

Rixon rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, more of the crazy talk. I forgot my ear plugs. Did you finally kill her? If I punch you in the face, will you feel it?"

"No. And _no_, you asshole."

"Shame. I was looking forward to your tears."

"I went to her house." Rixon perked up at this revelation.

"No…Patch I'm so proud…did you really? How was it? Fiery as that red hair you like?"

"We didn't do anything Rixon. She got a phone call, and it ruined the moment."

"_Damn. _So you didn't kill her, and then you didn't—"

I chucked the first thing my hand reached at him. It turned out to be an old hand-sized statue that I liked. He easily knocked it away, breaking it against the floor.

"Right. Not my fault you're a square. And now you're one statue out. So what now?" he said, raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Well—"_here goes _"I wanted to use Hank's daughter instead."

Rixon's eyes thinned, and he became cold. I continued quickly. "Thing is, I'd planned on saving her for you. But…well-"

"But now something's different. You've caught feelings for this Nora lass, haven't you?"

I looked at him. "I don't know what I've caught; I just know I can't kill her." He sighed, running his hand over his face. After a few moments, he responded.

"Well, I still think it's all bullshit to be honest. Love _and_ your human body nonsense. I prefer to be a fallen angel anyway. I like the power, and the freedom to do with it what I want. So, if that's what you'd prefer to do, lad, be my guest."

I let go of a relieved sigh, and he gave a small smile. Then he rolled his eyes.

"You'd be doing the world a favor. Marcie Millar's one mean little bitch. Rotten as hell. I'd have strangled her myself, but I've found that it's better to just avoid their household altogether. His wife may be a blonde, but certainly not my type. Sides, I can have whoever I want- I don't use a Nephil to be stuck with one person."

As he went on, I realized how lucky I was to have such a good friend, despite his disapproval. I couldn't wait to introduce Nora to him; he had a soft spot for pretty girls, he'd warm up.

Rixon pulled out his phone. "Here, I found a picture of her." He held out the phone. I looked upon a pretty face twisted in arrogance. A face eerily similar to her father's. Pampered. Smarmy. Kind of unhealthily skinny. Red-blonde hair. She looked familiar….

_Oh! _This was the girl who pitched at Nora; the bitch one. No love lost there. Surely she wouldn't be missed.

"She's not your type?" I teased, looking back up at Rixon. He grimaced in disgust.

"No hips to speak of. Fake tan. Personality of a rotten lemon."

"It's not like you to refuse a woman."

Rixon smirked. "I do in fact have standards." He looked down at his phone, which beeped with a message. He stood. "Well, I have somewhere to be."

I stood. "Do I need to come with you?"

His expression went momentarily dark, but then he smiled. "No. I need to do this on my own. Business."

I frowned at his quick expression, but shrugged. "Very well."

"See you later tonight then; those humans have been shit-talking your skills. You'll never get your car if you keep bailing for a pretty face." He walked to the door, and I caught him before he left. Something wasn't right.

"Hey Rixon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being understanding, man. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem."

He laughed, but he didn't turn.

**Rixon...Rixon come back! Wait- don't do this! (It sucks because the irony is that we know what Rixon is up to, but Patch trusts him unconditionally)**

**When I was reading this chapter, Nora's mom called and I was like "damn it Mom, why you do this?" **

**I wanted to get across Patch's excitement, although he doesn't know that it's 'love' yet, per se. I also liked the idea that when Patch decided to be natural, Nora would fall for him of her own accord. I think it's more romantic; more so than him mindtricking her into a kiss. **

**I hope I did well- read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So the goal for this chapter was to get across how Patch's happy parade was rained on by Nora's attempt at recon.**

**Chapter Ten**

I was working overtime at The Borderline, covering for poor Benji. He was out sick, and I sort of liked the guy so I didn't mind covering for him. He was olive-skinned, with dark hair and he eerily resembled a younger, smaller me, but with the opposite temperament. I always felt like he noticed more about me than he let on, but he was smart and kept quiet. If he weren't so normal, he could have probably been a friend. To be honest, his patience reminded me of an old friend of mine, Nehemiah, from Heaven. Oh well. Shaking off thoughts of the past, I wiped up the table, and I walked into the kitchen.

One of the waitresses was on her way out, and at seeing me she blushed and stumbled. I caught the tray before she dropped it, and she smiled in relief.

"T-thank you!"

I smiled and went on my way. Like Benji, I rarely spoke; the girls I worked with already seemed to fall into pieces around me without me saying much. _Why can't Nora be like this? _

_You wouldn't like her as much if she weren't so controlled. Besides, she does, she just refuses to show it. _

_Yet, _I corrected myself, smiling. Placing the dishes in the sinks, I walked back out with the tray to clean some more tables. On my way past the bar, I noticed this really odd-looking female sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. Her platinum hair was slightly skewed; a wig, then. Ew. She was wearing a miniskirt, and although her hair was weird, I had to admit she had very nice legs. She was still trying too hard. I continued on. Wiping my next table, I overheard some familiar voices talking.

"So what's been up with Nora lately? She's been awful suspicious. Everything okay?" Elliot said. His mouth showed a smile, but his eyes showed something sinister. It was something I'd seen before; the eyes of someone with an agenda. He wouldn't be working any of those plans on Nora if I had anything to do with it.

"She's fine. Just nerves. She's been really worried about me, that's all." Vee responded, waving it off.

"Where is she now?"

"Bathroom. Throwing up a lot lately."

_Nora is here, and she's not feeling well? _She hadn't come to the party on Sunday, nor called, so I had been a little worried for her while I wasn't at school. _I should go check on her. How could I have missed… _I grew excited, then paused. _Wait a minute. _I _would_ have noticed her here; she'd have walked past and I'd have seen her hair… Something clicked. Slowly, I turned back to the bar. The female with the platinum wig…the legs…

_Oh my god. _

This shit _surely_ couldn't be what I thought it was.

_And here I thought she was controlled._

I made myself invisible to all eyes as I walked into the women's bathroom. Luckily it was empty. I would finally have her alone again, and I wasn't even remotely interested in finishing what we'd started in her kitchen. In fact, I was a little pissed off and insulted. I didn't like people trying to pry into my life. And in her case, I would have preferred her to ask me any question she had. Because I could easily tell that's what this was; reconnaissance. She was supposed to be _trusting me. _Maybe I'd overestimated our for her "disguise", it had _Vee_ written all over it. It really was stooping beneath herself. I suppose I couldn't be upset at the insult of my skills. As an amateur (and a terrible liar), she wouldn't know that I'd mastered the art of dissembling, among many other tricks of the trade that was getting information.

Finally, Nora came into the bathroom, locked it, and washed her face in the sink. When she looked in the mirror, I saw that she seemed stressed. Quickly, she saw me reflected in it and jumped, swinging around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here." _I'm not the one busted wearing a tacky wig, snooping for info. _

"I mean _here. _Can't you read? The sign on the door—"

_Enough. _I cut across her. "I'm starting to think you're following me. Every time I turn around, there you are." I let the irony pour from my voice; she couldn't have missed it. I watched as she fished for an excuse, flustered.

"I wanted to take Vee out. She's been in the hospital. I never dreamt I'd run into you. It's supposed to be your night off. And what are you talking about? Every time I turn around, there _you _are!" Her body language oscillated between sheepish and indignant, and it shook under my disapproving gaze.

_Right. _First, I needed her to take that _thing _off. "Want to explain the tacky hair?"

She threw off the wig and threw it on the counter, her red hair emerging.

"Want to explain where you've been? You missed the last two days of school." She demanded.

_Worried about my attendance?_ Obviously not.

"Playing paintball." It was the truth; the truth which I would have told had she simply _asked_ me. "What were you doing at the bar?" Why did she think it would work? The bartender would have told me about what happened.

"Talking to the bartender. Is that a crime?" As she answered, she bent over to take off her heels.

_Hm…those shoes aren't bad on legs like that…_

Suddenly, a notepad slipped from her shirt, and before she could move I'd already grabbed it. She tried to take it back, but I held her back while I read it.

_Does Patch have a restraining order against him? Is Patch a felon? _No, and it wouldn't stop me if they did. And technically yes, but really, who could prove it?

"'Does Patch have a restraining order against him?' 'Is Patch a felon?'" I repeated out loud. I wanted her to hear how silly her questions sounded out loud.

"Give—me—that!" she hissed, clawing at my hands. I kept reading, and I chuckled.

"'Does Patch have a girlfriend?'" I couldn't help but soften at the question.

An entire list composed of things involving danger, and she included that on there. So, the thought of being mine was equated with dangerous. I couldn't even be upset anymore by her snooping; now that I'd seen the amateurish style that she'd gone through to find information, I didn't have to worry. She'd never find anything worth knowing unless she asked me or the Delphic underworld, who also couldn't tell her much. I placed the notepad in my back pocket, and I watched, amused, as she almost jerked forward to grab it. I leaned back on the counter, looking her in her eyes.

"If you're going to dig around for information, I'd prefer that you ask me." I wanted her to know that, should I choose to answer, I'd answer her as honestly as I needed to. She was also one of two people that I'd ever give that honor.

She looked so embarrassed that I almost felt bad. "Those questions…were a joke! Vee wrote them. It's all her fault."

_You're adorable. _"I know your handwriting, Nora." She blushed, knowing she was caught.

"Well, okay, _fine." _Poor girl looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. I sighed softly, and decided to give her a break.

"No restraining orders. No felonies." None that I'd been caught on.

She rose her chin. "Girlfriend?"

_Oh- Why do you want to know? _"That's none of your business." I didn't have a savory romantic past, along with the rest of it.

"You tried to kiss me—you made it my business."

_Ohh…so she has been thinking about me. _A tiny smile slipped as I remembered her reaction to my touch, and my happiness because of it.

Very well. "Ex-girlfriend." I didn't like talking about it. Nora's face fell with…dread? That wasn't a normal reaction to finding out your interest is single. To assuage her, I added "but she's not around."

"What do you mean she's not around?"

"She's gone. She's never coming back."

"You mean…she's dead?"

I fell for one, who wasn't what I expected. Not worth the fall. One had me stripped of my wings for seeing the former. Together they were the reason I was damned to wander Earth. One was genuinely dead, and the other was dead to me. But I couldn't tell Nora that- it'd be revealing a little more than I was comfortable.

As her face paled, someone began to rattle the door handle, breaking the tension. The conversation hadn't gone the way I wanted it to, and I didn't want to have it anymore.

"I need to get back to work." I said, pushing from the counter. Before I left, I looked her over. Nora in a miniskirt; I'd have to work on seeing that again. "Killer skirt. Deadly legs."

Before she could respond, I left the bathroom. A little old lady walked past me, but I was positive she wasn't going to say anything.

I watched from a few tables away as Nora quickly grabbed Vee. Vee stayed momentarily for her food, but Nora swept from the building.

When they were gone, I watched Elliot angrily leave the table. I couldn't say I felt sorry for him.

* * *

At the end of my shift, I got into my new black Jeep Commander. I smiled as I remembered how I acquired it. First by winning, and then by fighting the stupid human who honestly thought he could beat me. He'd run off with a pulpy face, murmuring something along the lines of "Watch where you walk, asshole, because I'm going to get you!" Tough words from the guy who got his ass whooped, but I was still watching my back. Couldn't be caught off guard by a human.

Starting the Jeep, I laid back and turned on the light, and pulled out Nora's list of questions.

_How is Patch's work ethic? _

_Does Patch work well with others around him? _

What was it, a job interview?

_How is Patch's work relationship with his female coworkers?_

Question? Interesting. In comparison to my relationship with her? Irrelevant. As I read through the list, I noticed an intriguing change. At the beginning of the list, there were hard questions on my past. By the end, they were questions on my behavior, and how I was when I wasn't around her. It meant that she cared about knowing me; about understanding me. I flipped the pad over, and there were flirting prompts on the other side. The car filled with my laughter as I read them. They ranged from cute, to corny, to somewhat slimy. I couldn't even imagine Nora saying some of the things. Apparently neither could she, because there was a note on the side that said _"just say them. Don't even think about it; just say them when necessary." _

The rest of the pad was seemingly empty, but one page had doodles on it. Distracted doodles. One of them was an actual drawing. There was light scribbling over it, as if to discard the image, but it wasn't enough to hide it. It was a set of well-drawn eyes. They were dark, the pencil subtly catching the difference between the iris and the pupil. The eyelids were drawn softly over the eyes, giving the expression that the person was looking from under them. I raised the image to the mirror; I realized that I recognized these eyes. They were _mine. _The expression caught me off guard- when had I given her this look? _Oh! _The night I'd come over…when I'd changed my mind. I couldn't believe it - it was shocking. Only she could draw that looks from my depths. _Damn. _

I ripped out the drawing and threw the pad into the back. Folding the drawing, I placed it into my wallet. Nora felt more than she was letting on, but if this picture was any indication, I was getting to her. My phone buzzed, breaking me from my thoughts, and I answered.

"What's up?"

**Nehemiah is a character from my other story, _Eternal, _so if you were interested in that backstory, feel free to read it! Read and review! And thank you all for your continued support; I really appreciate it! **


	12. Chapter 11

**So, I've realized, due to my excessively long beginning and mixture of chapters, this story might literally have like 20, 21 chapters. I sure hope I can extend it to 25. I'm trying to keep chapters long and the flow going, without adding too much and taking too much info. Sorry y'all, I didn't mean to! Anyway, this chapter is completely made up from me, and I swear I love writing chapters where Patch and Chauncey collide- they're so tense! I can get super violent too, because they don't die- it's like Mortal Kombat, but...not..? Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

It was silent in the car as I drove toward the estate. Rixon stared out the window, stoically, at the night. He would mentally prepare for the showdown between himself and Barnabas. Barnabas, or Hank Millar, put on a bright and human face in the light. As soon as he saw Rixon, all of that self-control would dissolve, and the meetings would end in blood. For his part, I think Rixon enjoyed it. He considered it like dog-training, except "no one would treat their dog this way". It was different between Chauncey and I. Hank and Rixon fought physically to dominate the other; Chauncey and I fought with our willpower and intelligence.

I parked the Jeep in the shadows in the forest at the edge of the land. Rixon's face grew into a dark grin.

_I need this. I need this badly, mate, _he thought, cracking his knuckles. Silently, I exited the car, and we sprinted towards the mansion. Besides one room, the office, the rest of the home was pitch black. There was no car in the front, but that didn't mean anything. I used my power to sense through the house; no one was there. _Odd. _

_All right, get ready- this time I'll win for sure! _Rixon ran towards the tree nearest the office window. I rolled my eyes. He thought it was "more macho" to break into the home via window; he also did it to annoy Chauncey. I just did what I normally did, which was to break the latest lock that Chauncey placed on his front door and walk in. It was like a game to me- he'd yet to find a lock that I couldn't either pick, or simply push through. He was testing me, and I accepted every time. I quickly opened the door and ran to the office. As soon as I opened the door, Rixon crashed through the glass, rolling on the floor.

"That might be a record." I told him, smirking.

"Almost beating you?" he replied, dusting off the glass.

"No. Most dramatic entrance to date."

"Too bad Chauncey wasn't here to see it." Rixon frowned, looking around. "I mean, damn- where is he?"

"Not here."

Rixon gave me a _no shit _look and leaned on the large, mahogany desk. Then he groaned and pushed off.

"I'm going to go see what latest thing Chauncey's bought. I need new decorations." He opened the door and walked out. I sat down in the swivel chair and began to think.

Chauncey, for all of his need to stay safe, felt this need to surround himself with ornate items. It was a palace, a palace for one man who needed to retain his dukedom throughout the centuries. Pathetic, really. He normally would hide out here, planning and spending money on his Nephilim uprising. I could almost respect it and pity it; he continued to pour sweat and endless amounts of blood into something that would never happen.

_Almost like your human body? _

I jumped at the revelation. But my body _had _been possible, it had been written of a way for me to attain my goal. But breaking an oath made under Heaven? Impossible. Still, because he was my troublemaking Nephil, the Fallen expected me to keep him under control. It was getting harder; Chauncey was a sneaky bastard, and part of it was from trying to one-up each other. His entire system and mantra was built on getting around me, and while it hardly fooled me, other more foolish Fallen simply fought it by torturing their Nephilim. It was a cycle; all it did was encourage them to fight back more. And thus the war continued. I was tired of it; my body was going to be my reprieve.

Now I had something, _someone, _else to fight for. So Chauncey would never get his uprising, no matter how much money he spent, how many locks he bought, and how many men he trained. In good time, he'd be dead, and I'd have my peace.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a large crash from outside.

"_Goddamn it! This was a new silk shirt, you fucking bastard!" _

"_Aww, did I rip your pretty shirt, Barny? You gonna cry about it? And let's not talk bastards!" _

I turned towards the door, sensing Chauncey outside of it. I watched as he slowly opened it, stepped in, and pushed it close. Hate, the same hate that burned for over two centuries, filled his eyes. Disdain, the same disdain and exasperation that chilled inside _me_ over two centuries, filled my eyes. I looked him over. Black pants, black t-shirt. Not like the leather shoes, khakis, and dress shirt he always wore.

"Am I finally starting to get to you? Is my style so wonderful?" I said, smirking. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. Another crash sounded outside, and his eyes strayed to the window. Seeing the broken glass, he couldn't help an eye roll.

_Leave my home, fallen angel. I won't ask you again. _He commanded me imperiously, but I could still hear the trepidation.

"See, here's the thing, Chaunce- or would you prefer 'bastard, no-longer-Duc de Langeais'? I have to keep you in order. And I haven't visited in so long; haven't you missed me?"

He was trembling in anger from my slight on his heritage. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh _come on_. It's been hundreds of years. That still gets to you? Plenty of bastard children born every day; they get along just fine." I could tell he wanted to command me again, but then he'd be eating his words. Just as stubborn as his distant relation.

"So tell me, Chuck- what have you been up to?" I asked. We did this; I'd ask, he'd refuse, I'd go through his mind. As expected, he stiffened and refused to speak. I began to pull through his mind; however, this time I met with extreme resistance. He was really hiding something, and I was intrigued. New hiding place? New Nephilim? What was it?

I moved my face out of the way as a picture frame grazed by me. I looked at Chauncey, and his face was feverish as he resisted me. I rose my eyebrows.

"Are we going to do this? We haven't fought since the 1800s, Chauncey." He'd blown part of my face off with his gun, and I'd broken a few of his bones. His eyes lit with the memory, and he pounced. I pushed back in the swivel chair, heel kicking him in the chin. He flew back into the wall, cracking it with his head. I stood lithely, tightening my fists. When he looked at me, I grinned darkly. He stood, dazed from the hit, and proceeded to kick at me. After missing the first few, I grabbed his foot and flung him through the door of the office, and he slid into the hallway.

"You might actually be landing blows, Chauncey. But we've been over this- I don't feel a thing!" I sing-songed the last part. I picked up a table and ripped off two of the legs, tossing him one.

"Make it like old times? These will suffice, until I can reach something sharper." I stood in the proper pose, and he couldn't help but follow suit. I lunged at him with the leg, and he parried, hitting me in the nose. He jumped back when I retorted, skidding around the edge of the hall. When I got around the corner, it was silent. I sensed out, waiting, walking slowly.

"_What are you hiding, Chauncey?_ What and where?" I called, my voice echoing evilly.

He kicked out one of the doors, but I'd known it was coming, so I maneuvered out of the way.

We continued fighting until we reached the main stairway, where we both paused.

Chauncey had ordered a beautifully done stain glass window to be placed in the particular hallway. It spanned both floors, covering a wall. At the top, it depicted angels atop a cloud, glancing down in disdain, at the upside down falling angel. At the bottom, it showed humans moving away from the flaming, contorted body, terrified. The blues and red reflected across the entire staircase, and over our faces.

I _hated _that window.

Chauncey moved in front of it, in a poor show of swordsmanship. Grabbing him by his neck before he could react, I flung him through the window. Right through the falling angel. His body crumpled to the ground, and I landed right next to him. He couldn't help his grunts of agony; the glass was tearing through the skin, and he'd landed on his back. I stared down at him, daring him to get up.

_You put in that window to antagonize me. _

He smiled, blood coming from his mouth.

_I was tired of it anyway, _He answered. _Next time, I'll get a nice black-haired angel getting his wings torn out. Much more to my tastes. Or maybe, one realizing that he'll never be human the way he's always wanted to be. Fallen, and alone. Do you think they'll get the agony just right? _

I kicked him in the jaw. Again. And again. I didn't stop until I stopped seeing red, and what was left of Chauncey's face. He was dead, for now, and I wouldn't get any information out of him. Taking off my now ruined shoes, I chucked them into the forest. I left his body there; he'd be fine by morning. Sprinting back to the Jeep, I got inside and waited for Rixon to be finished.

I wasn't so easily antagonized, but Chauncey's words irritated me. I hated that he knew my only vulnerability, even if he didn't know I knew of a way to solve the problem. I was also disturbed- what if he found out about Nora? He had to know of his distant descendant, but he couldn't know that she was my key to becoming human. Thinking more on it, I realized he wouldn't. He _couldn't _know, otherwise he'd have done something about it. Given her protection, or something. Great- the constant thorn in my side that was my Nephil went in deeper.

Rixon finally got into the car. He looked me up and down.

"You actually had to fight him? Well, it's an improvement on that pretty face!" he said, chuckling.

"Whatever, man." I responded quietly. I started the Jeep, and we left.

On the way back, something hit me that, in my upset, I hadn't thought about.

_It was all a damn distraction- and for what? What is he hiding?_

Whatever it was, I'd make sure to stick a little closer to Nora than normal.

* * *

**Chauncey's POV**

I crawled back to the house, hand over hand. My head was almost literally killing me, as it'd been kicked into pulp last night.

I couldn't be prouder.

I knew it, I _knew _I'd been onto something!

I masked my thoughts well, at the risk of pain, but that was what a soldier needed to do. It was what I was training my army to do. He was slipping up; his focus wasn't as sharp as it usually was.

I hated that he'd broken my $200,000 dollar window, but no matter. Money was no issue, especially because it was part of the distraction. I knew he'd want to ruin it, and me, and in what seemed to be bad ability I lured him in front of it.

Last night, when I'd walked in on him, I'd just returned from returning Elliot Saunders to his home. We'd found the Grey girl's home, and ransacked it.

"Shit, I knew it, I knew that bitch was onto me!" he'd panicked, seeing the article that she'd found. She was astute, then. Astute, but not enough. I'd never picked through such an easy mind. Every time it was easy, from the night I'd "broken into her car", to getting into her home and making her uneasy. She couldn't stop me, and I almost felt sadistic, like a game of cat and a mouse.

So, Nora Grey, Patch's latest playtoy. My spies told me she had been a constant target of his- all I needed to know was _why, _and I was certain I was getting closer to the answer. I loved the idea of hurting something of his- taking something from him, hurting him, if not his true body. If he had feelings for this girl, I would make sure she suffered in his place.

I dragged myself over my threshold, into my home, and before I could think of anything else, I passed out.

**What'd you think? My favorite part was imagining the stain glass window reflecting over their faces. I feel like I imagine this stuff super movie-like; y'all are like "what is she even talking about?" XD. Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**This is a shorter one, but personally, I think the story needs a little funny. Last chapter was so dark. I think I might start alternating like that. Depth, then something light to relax the brain. I don't know. ANYWHO, chapter twelve! I remembered Nora mentioning Patch's partner, and I thought that that could use a little bit of a story. Also, Patch can't hear Nora talking about Elliot (because if he did, then this story would probably be over that much quicker!) so he needs a distraction. Enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

When my face was fully healed, I was able to get on my bike and head to school. There were only two classes I really wanted to be in today- English and Biology. I only wrote two poems and one paper in my English class, and my teacher actually began crying when she read a quote from it. 'So elegant for one of such youth; it's almost as if you completely understand the character', she'd said. I couldn't answer that I was centuries older than her, so I just smiled. I enjoyed reading, but still- homework wasn't going to happen. I only wrote the paper because I liked the topic- Icarus had always struck a chord with me. I was in Biology because Nora was in Biology.

Today we were doing a lab, a lab that required for us to feel someone's pulse. I have to admit, I was slightly thrown. All the things I'd faced in my life, and it was a teacher's lab that gave me pause. If I hadn't been so good at paying attention, at knowing how people reacted to things, I wouldn't have known what to do about this situation. Luckily, no one noticed my little falter, least of all Nora, because she'd quickly chosen Vee as a partner and swept to the back of the room. No problem; I could work with someone less observant today.

That person was Thomas Rookery. He was a football player; a real meat head. One of the jokers from the back who'd already failed the class already, and was heading that direction again. If he made it through life, it'd be purely based on brawn and athletics. What a waste of a human body; I could do so much better. He sat next to me in Nora's chair, looking down at his phone. Looking over, I saw it was a picture of a naked blonde, and he wasn't remotely finished with just that picture. His perverted blush would have told me as much. A loud giggle came from the back; Vee; he turned to look at her, and smiled.

_Nothing wrong with big blondes, either. I could totally hit that. Nice pair of –_

"_Hey_, Thomas, you want to be the subject?" I cut in. I really didn't need to even remotely see Vee in any other light. Gross.

"Oh, yeah, sure bro. Whatever." He immediately became anxious.

_Why is this dude so freaking scary- like, I don't know how that girl can sit up here with him. I'm big as hell and he still makes me nervous. _

Stupid as he was, he knew how to recognize danger. Good. He laid on the desk and closed his eyes. I placed my fingers on his wrist, and he squirmed.

_Happy place…happy place…girls…_

He began to imagine Vee, and I began to grow irritated.

Then I got really pissed off.

His fantasy, which started with gawking a cheeky blonde, turned into a girl with thick red hair. Green eyes turned gray. She was holding a book, seriously, demurely.

_Damn, she's as hot as that red hair…let go of those books and have some real fun…_

Then she pulled her hair tie out, brushing her hair out in waves over her shoulders. She turned, still holding the book. Dropping the sheet and exposing her back, she beckoned over her shoulder. Her face was filled with unadulterated lust.

As wondrous as my Angel looked in that position, she wasn't his to be imagining. Smirking, I filled his mind with a different image. She dropped the book, and pulled the sheet over her chest. Then, that half naked girl turned and slapped the hell out of him. Made me proud. His body jumped, but I made sure he couldn't move. Then, I appeared out of the shadows, slowly grabbing and clothing her possessively with my own body. Thomas, unable to open his eyes or move his real body, was trapped, and his terror was overcoming him as I slowly moved towards him.

_No…no dude, I get it! I GET IT! She's yours! Wait! _

He gasped, and his eyes opened. I looked down at him in mock concern.

"You okay, Tom?"

All he could do was gawk. I turned to the lab sheet. "'Subject's heart rate increased while at rest.' Interesting." I turned back to him. "Thinking of something scary?"

He turned green, and the Coach approached us.

"Everything okay, Rookery?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm okay…can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Thomas got up and quickly exited. Coach continued on his way to the back of the room. I sat, staring at the door, grinning contently. I sensed to hear Rookery's thoughts; he was in the bathroom panicking.

_I couldn't even think…I may have almost pissed myself…what the fuck…._

A whistle blew; I turned to look.

"Patch? Mind taking over here? We seem to have run into a partner problem." Coach said, beckoning me forward. I nodded, and turned back to the door. _See? Now you're with Vee. Maybe now you'll keep your eyes off of my girl. _Allowing myself one more chuckle, I walked to the back of the room. I sat down on the new desk, looking softly at Nora. She seemed irritated to have me there.

"What?" she asked.

_I just punished some jock for undressing you in his mind. _"I was remembering the shark shoes. Last night."

She stopped, her eyes darting back and forth. Embarrassed, then, as she should be.

"How was your night?"

I couldn't tell her about stomping Chauncey's face in. "Interesting. Yours?"

"Not so much."

"Homework was brutal, huh?" All I could imagine was her sitting there with that book, half-dressed, from Rookery's daydream. If that's how she did homework, I'd have to start some group projects in this class.

"I didn't _do_ homework."

"Who did you do?" _Surely not poor Tommy? _I couldn't help it. Her jaw dropped.

"Was that an innuendo?"

"Just curious what my competition is."

She glared. "Grow up."

"Loosen up."

"I'm already walking on thin ice with Coach, so do me a favor and let's concentrate on the lab. I'm not in the mood to play test subject, so if you don't mind…" she said, looking down at the table.

"Can't. I don't have a heart." I certainly wasn't going to expose myself so easily. 'Lie down and be vulnerable' No.

Giving me a pensive look, she laid down on the table and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Tell me when five minutes are up." She closed her eyes. I couldn't help but go through all of the scenarios that her laying on that table presented.

First, with her body vulnerable, she reminded me of the story of Abraham and Isaac. Human sacrifice on the tablet. I had a secret pocket knife- how easy would it be to push down. Maybe I should have planned an outside lab or something. I didn't want her dead anymore, so the issue was moot.

That led me to thinking about her dead. The thought was painful. The desk was no wider than her coffin would be, and the slightly disturbed look on her face made me think that, were she dead, she wouldn't be at peace. What had happened that would give her that look? I tried to read her mind, but she was pointedly thinking about inane things. Trying not to think about anything, then. Like her ancestor, she was determined to hide from me. However, I didn't want to hurt her for it. In fact, I wanted to lean over the table and…

She opened one of her eyes, and I looked up into it.

"Time's up." I responded. In all honesty, I'd forgotten to count. She held out her wrist, and I took it and pressed. She jumped, and I watched as the blood literally went from her arm to her face.

"The subject's pulse increased on contact," I said, able to see what had happened. I hadn't had to horrify her, either.

"Don't write that," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Coach wants us to be thorough."

"What do _you _want?"

I looked up at her. Was that a challenge? A stab at an innuendo?

"Except, you know, _that." _She said, back-pedaling from her comment.

The bell rang, and I walked up to the front with her to get my things. Vee grabbed Nora's attention, and they walked off together.

Yes, I wanted _that, _and apparently so did other guys. No worries however. I'd solve each one of them if I had to.

Thomas Rookery walked past me without a word.

**Lol Patch, Y U SO BAD? I enjoyed writing this one; I like seeing Patch range from mischief to plain evil! Read and review! Also, thank you all for following my story, and leaving such nice comments. It really motivates me when people review and/or follow me and the story; lets me know how I'm doing! I love feedback.**

**As for the next two weeks, I've got a total of: 2 math exams, 1 bio lab final, 1 chem lab final, 1 bio exam, 1 chem exam, and 1 law exam. So if I'm not posting back too quickly, forgive me (for I have so much to study for!) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Shout-out to Dallas for the idea of Marcie trying to mess with Patch- I tried, and I hope it comes to par with your expectations! I actually had this typed before you sent that idea, and I changed it and I think it works much better. **

Chapter Thirteen

I stood some distance away from the front of the library, waiting to catch Nora when she walked out. I knew that she had no car, and thus no ride. I didn't want her walking on her own at night. I saw her begin to leave the library, but then she turned around and moved from the doors. Okay...?

Just as I was about to walk in, Marcie Millar sauntered out, a smarmy look on her face similar to her dad's- clearly satisfied with herself. Nora didn't immediately follow. Marcie, upon seeing me waiting in the darkness, looked me up and down. First, she looked suspicious, but smiled and approached me. Clearly, the back-off look on my face wasn't reaching her brain.

"Hi, there. I've seen you once around Coldwater High. You a, uh…new kid?" she purred.

"_No_." There was double meaning heavily implied. I began to turn to put on my helmet. Nora wasn't at the doors, apparently leaving out of the other side of the library, and I wanted to catch her quickly.

"Well, my name's Marcie. Marcie Millar. I'm _pretty_ popular around the school." She tried to reach for my jacket, but I smoothly moved away from her.

"No offense, hun, but I don't talk to high school girls." _Except one, _but she didn't need to know that.

"I can change that."

I revved up my motorcycle, and giving her the peace sign, I pulled off. I could sense her frustration, which turned to indignity, as I left.

As soon as I reached the tunnel leading to the elevator, I heard footsteps making their way towards me. When I looked closely, I saw Nora walking- no, stomping- in the tunnel. I was glad I was here; there wasn't much that would protect her on her own in this darkness. I paused when I saw her expression. The look on her face suggested that she was torn between crying and anger. Her fists were tight, and I knew something had happened.

When she finally saw me, she stopped walking.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, pushing her hair out of her face. She darted a look at the exit, and back at me. When I stepped forward, she suddenly dashed around a car.

_I'm trying to offer you a ride…?_ I looked over the car, lifting my eyebrows.

"I have questions, a lot of them." She said. She looked a little feverish, and I was getting worried.

"About?"

"About everything."

Her attempt at a covert look at the exit made sense now, and I held in a smile.

"And if my answers don't make the cut, you're going to make a break for it?" I asked, nodding towards the exit. She looked sheepish, and I could tell that that was as far as her plan had gone.

_All right. _"Let's hear those questions."

"How'd you know I'd be at the library tonight?"

"Seemed like a good guess." I'd been watching her since she left the school.

She sighed exasperatedly, and I took my chance to move quickly around the car. Reacting quickly, she moved as well.

"Where were you Sunday afternoon? Did you follow me when I went shopping with Vee?"

"No. How did that go, by the way? Buy anything?"

"—Maybe?" she answered, thrown.

"Like?"

She began to think, and told me about what had happened. So Vee had been attacked? And Nora thought that it had been meant for her? Shit.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" she demanded.

_I'm going to have to watch you 24/7 apparently._ "No."

"You have no idea what happened to Vee?"

"Again, no."

"I don't believe you."

"That's because you have trust issues." I leaned over the car, emphasizing that she was pushing me away. "We've been over this."

Her eye twitched, and I could tell she was getting angrier. I lunged again, and she moved just as quickly. I looked into her eyes, guessing where she'd move next. I needed to flush her out of the car, and into the open. To be honest, I was only doing this to humor her, and let her get her frustrations out. If I really wanted to stop her, I'd have simply mind-commanded her to.

"What happened on the Archangel? Did you save me?" she asked.

"If I'd saved you, we wouldn't be standing here, having this conversation."

"You mean if you hadn't saved me we wouldn't be here. I'd be dead."

"That's not what I said."

She looked like she was drawing a blank. "Why wouldn't we be standing here?"

"You'd still be here. I probably wouldn't." Would they assign me to Nora as her protector? Assuming the stories were true? I doubted it. Especially considering my original goals with her. Hell, considering my new goals with her. When I noticed she hadn't moved due to confusion, I moved to her right, removing her ability to evade me with the car. I kept running, and in her panic, she turned and dashed for the exit.

Catching her easily by her arm, I pulled her behind one of the cement beams, effectively blocking us from any eyes.

"So much for that plan." I teased, and she glared at me. Personally, I was turned on by the closeness between us, and by her intensity. I loved seeing her so flustered.

"What's going on?" she hissed. "How come I swear I can hear your voice in my head? And why did you say you came to school for me?"

"I was tired of admiring your legs from a distance."

"I want the truth." She must have known that she sounded like she was begging, because she changed to "I deserve full disclosure."

"Full disclosure? Does this have anything to do with the promise you made to expose me?" _That'd be just fine!_ "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Her pupils dilated, and I knew that she was fighting between being turned on and upset. Looking down at her hands, she put them behind her back. Finally, she exhaled sharply and stopped moving.

"I have to go. I have homework."

She looked so defeated.

"What happened in there?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." Her eyes were down, and I could hear the upset getting to her. I quickly reached for her hands, and pressed our palms together. I locked our fingers together.

"Your knuckles are white, and you came out looking worked up." I brushed my mouth across her fingers, just barely kissing them. She blushed.

"Let go. And I'm not worked up. Not really. If you'll excuse me, I have homework—"

"Nora." I wasn't going to let her hide behind her work, pretending nothing was wrong. She was going to stay with me, and I was going to help.

"I had a fight with Marcie Millar." She spat. "Okay? Satisfied? Will you please let me go?" I could hear the sadness behind the exasperation.

"Marcie Millar?" To think, I'd let her walk past. No wonder she'd looked so content.

"You don't know Marcie? Hard to believe, considering you attend Coldwater High, for one. And you have a Y chromosome, for two."

_My eyes are only for someone else. _"Tell me about the fight." I commanded softly.

"She called Vee fat." She said, petulantly.

"And?"

"I called her an anorexic pig."

_Wh-what? That doesn't even…_

I was trying not to laugh, but the laughter was building in my chest. If only my 'fights' were so simple.

"That's it? No punches? No biting, clawing or hair pulling?" I knew that girl fights could get nasty. Nora's eyes narrowed. I'd bet it had never occurred to her.

"Are we going to have to teach you how to fight, Angel?"

"I can fight." She tipped her chin up, jaw twitching. I grinned. "In fact, I've had boxing lessons."

I held out my hand. "Give me a shot. Hard as you can." I challenged. Dread filled her face.

"I'm—not a fan of senseless violence."

"We're all alone down here. A guy like me could take advantage of a girl like you. Better show me what you've got."

She moved back, and I chuckled.

"Let me give you a ride." I said.

"I'll walk."

"It's late, and dark." I didn't want to make her come with me, but I wasn't letting her walk. Not now that I knew she was afraid. I sat down on the bike and held out the helmet to her.

"I'm starting to think the only reason you keep offering me a ride is because you know how not fond I am of this thing." She sighed, and sat on the bike, wrapping around me. I smiled, amused at her acceptance. It went much quicker than the first time I'd had to convince her, and this time it was under more normal circumstances.

"I can think of a couple other reasons." Like having her holding onto me for safety. I also noticed that, unlike before, she was calmer. Despite her misgivings about me, I still made her feel better.

When I pulled up her driveway, I felt disappointed. I didn't want her to let go. She had to hold on to me while she climbed off, and I resisted the urge to pull her back on. She handed me back my helmet.

"Thanks for the ride."

"What are you doing Saturday night?" I wanted to give her a glimpse into my world- I knew she'd seen Bo's already, but she'd never actually been invited. It would be better for her, and easier for me, if I just introduced her on my own terms. Slowly. I also wanted to make us official, and that would only happen if I opened up a little for her.

"I have a date with the usual."

_Who? _"The usual?"

"Homework."

Oh. "Cancel."

She looked down, inhaled softly, seeming at ease. Then she looked at me, and a strange look crossed her face.

"I don't go out with strangers." It sounded like she was trying to tell herself that.

"Good thing I do. I'll pick you up at five."

Looking oddly at me, she turned and slowly walked to her door. When she got inside, I drove back to Delphic to drop off my motorcycle.

* * *

I stood in her room, silently, in the shadow beside the window. I'd told myself that it was to keep watch over her; make sure she was safe. Her mother was home, but I knew that that meant nothing.

Someone had once told me that a person's true face showed when they were asleep. Sleep was supposed to wipe one's face of any sort of deceit; whatever they were feeling would show.

At the moment, Nora's face showed anxiety. Whatever she was worried about, her subconscious was pouring into her dreams. She was tossing and turning, shivering occasionally. I decided to take a risk with her- I could erase her mind if she awoke. I got into the bed with her, silently, and slowly placed my arm around her. She was facing me when I finally wrapped it around her. She yawned, her mouth forming a cute _O,_ smiled, and continued to sleep. I smiled softly.

I couldn't do this again, not without her permission, and I wouldn't. But it felt like stealing a kiss; forbidden but satisfying. Hopefully, after this Saturday, she would feel this serene around me while she was awake.

**I like the idea of Patch being around Nora when she doesn't know it; it's kind of like an unconscious drawing to him. I also like the idea of Patch being like "nah, woman, back off" when Marcie tries to hit on him. Also, 3/7 exams down! I'm so ready for break it hurts. One more week! Summer also means more frequent chapters- can I get a "whoop whoop!"?**

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so I'm about two chapters off of the original book. The funny thing was, I didn't realize how little of the chapters in Hush, Hush actually have Patch in them, except when Nora is following him or they're at school. I have to make characters and scenarios, and that gives me so much freedom to go into depth about the little things. I always thought the snow globe was a sweet thing, so I decided to give it it's little background story. **

Chapter Fourteen

I walked out of The Borderline on Friday night, finished with my shift. I rode back to Delphic, and after crawling through the fence, made my way to the shed that hid the one of the many entrances to the catacombs.

Delphic was on its last limbs of the night, getting ready to close. I walked past a booth, where the owner, a thin, older man with white hair, was selling his wares to the last people of the night. A couple walked past, and he stopped them.

"Hello, there! I'm sure the pretty lady loves gifts! Why not get her a pretty trinket?" He gestured at some steampunk-styled necklaces. I paused at his words. A gift, for Nora? Would she like something? "Or, maybe you're sentimental? How about a lovely snow-globe?"

The couple smiled, but shook their heads and continued. The jovial man let them go on their way. I stepped forward, and his smile faltered only momentarily.

_This is surprising…eh well, this isn't the worst of places where I've sold my wares!_

I wondered where he'd been that was more dangerous.

"Hello there, young man! Could any of my wares interest you?"

"Maybe." I looked down at the items. Metal jewelry, statuettes of the rides, and different sized snow-globes. Sensing I was being watched, I looked up.

This old man was odd. He looked me straight in my eyes, trying to understand my expression. I gave him an amused, yet challenging look, daring him to understand me.

"Ah! I see it in your expression!"

"See what, exactly?"

"You want something that stands out! Something that's different! She must be beautiful, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here." He answered. My eyebrows rose, and he smirked. "I've been in this business a long time, boy. You were listening to me when I tried to sell to that couple back there. And I've seen you in this park more than once, and you've never once stopped to consider my wares."

_I'd be careful if I were you, old man. _"Perceptive. Very well. I'm wondering what she would like."

"Does she like to be noticed? Or does she like to stay more to herself?" he asked.

"She's definitely an introvert. Strong, not easily impressed. I need something thoughtful. Something, like you said, _different_. Something that says I was thinking of something only between us."

"No ordinary, average human lady, hm?" I turned my head, frowning at his choice of words. Noting my reaction, he placed his hand to his chin, thinking. He looked back up into my eyes, although this time I wasn't as forthcoming. Finally, he smiled softly.

"You know what? I think I have just the thing." He turned and rummaged through the back of his little wagon that was connected to his truck, and came out with a wooden box. Blowing the dust off, he opened the lid with a flourish.

I stared back, unimpressed. "And…?"

Smirking at my expression, he pulled out a snow globe and held it out to me. I took it and looked inside. It was a tiny Delphic, with intricately formed wire creating the rides. What held my attention was the Archangel. The angel that used to stare down on the park, before the ride was renovated, looked down once more. I'd seen the angel in old pictures of the park; it'd been taken down in the 1940s. I looked back at the man, my face clouded.

"I made it myself. I liked it so much, I never gave it to anyone else. I think that this should suffice for your young lady." He stated. I looked him over suspiciously.

"Why would you give me this? If it means so much?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, you remind me of a better time."

I noticed the silence around us; the park was closed. There was no one left; not even the high lights were on anymore. All that was left were the small booth lights that came from what was left of the man's display.

"Right. So tell me- just who are you, old man?" I challenged. Despite his unthreatening appearance, this man was making me uneasy, and that was a feat.

"Petulant boy. I'm no one of importance. A simple peddler, who wants to help the boy who reminds him of himself." He continued to put away the rest of his set up.

"Keep talking." I demanded. He sighed.

"I was once young. Served as an intelligence agent, so I know how to read people. I was hard, bitter, thinking I was untouchable. I now realize that it wasn't so much _myself _that was untouchable, but that someone was protecting me. When I showed her this, she loved it. The right things, the right _statements, _can mean the world. I've been where you are, and so I'm paying it forward. Take it; consider it a gift."

I hadn't noticed that I was wrapped around the snow globe, almost like I was shielding it. I looked back down at it. The Archangel. It was the night that I'd decided not to kill her. A night of change. She might not understand it completely, but I would feel better knowing that she held so precious a memory.

"You obviously want to." He teased, placing a brown cardboard box in front of me.

I was torn between wanting to happily take the globe, and my suspicion of this guy.

"I'm not supposed to still be here. You know that. And yet you haven't once told me to leave, or hurried me away."

"I know something's different about you. Something was different about my Annie." His eyes went dark, and he turned away. Shaking it off after a moment, he turned back. "She was taken away from me. You may not have much time with yours. Please. Take it. I've heard the whispers from above; I know I don't have much time left. I'd like to die knowing that I gave another the chance. I need to know that the Archangels didn't win."

The Archangels. I could easily picture what had happened to this man and his love now.

"What's your name- sir?"

"Walter."

I could see he wouldn't say anymore. I understood that perfectly.

"Thank you…Walter."

He smiled and bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me. Have a good night."

I began to walk away, fazed by what had just occurred. I turned back around, and watched as Walter pulled off in his truck. I would have normally erased his mind, seeing as he knew what I really was. It was rare that humans noticed us; let alone interacted with us. His sensitivity to us was unnerving. _Damn, _was I really becoming this fucking soft? Pathetic. Nora- she was doing this to me; this _softness._ Only her.

_Goddamn it._ I wouldn't let the Archangels get me. Clearly that's what had happened to 'Annie'. Walter had single handedly done what no human person had in a long time- disturbed me. All I could see was myself, burning in Hell, while Nora stayed, alone, without me. A human, old and left with nothing but memories. An angel who'd fallen for a human, now burning. Annie must have been still employed to Heaven, otherwise the Archangels couldn't have done a thing. Close by to him, walking the Earth; his guardian. Foolish girl.

When I finally made it to my studio, I placed the globe on the table and looked at it. Walter kept it for decades as a testament of his love. It was his form of revenge against Heaven, and I had no problem helping him. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a large paper bag. The Borderline. I smirked as it represented another interesting memory. I placed the globe back in the box, and put it in the bag. I could give it to Nora tomorrow on our date.

Still unnerved, I decided to go on a walk.

* * *

I walked down the street, thinking about the past. I used to take lots of walks, and I'd run into many interesting people. When I'd lived in New York, in the past, I'd even made a close friend. She was dead and gone now, and I didn't like to think too much of her.

The clouds loomed in the sky, and the moon was nowhere in sight. It was going to thunderstorm, and badly. I probably should have worn a hoodie, but what did it matter? I couldn't feel it, and anybody who was out this late to suspect me was just as suspicious.

The rain began to pour, and I continued walking. Eventually, I ended up somewhere in backstreet Coldwater, between the forests and some old abandoned factory buildings. Lightning began to strike over head, and the rain picked up. However, that didn't make me freeze in my steps.

Hank Millar stood ten feet in front of me, clad in a thick, gray rain jacket. His hood didn't hide his bright blue eyes, which were feverish. What was he doing out here? Was he following me- no that couldn't be it, he was in front of me on the trail. He looked like an animal cornered; an animal ready to attack me. I took a step back, and his eyes widened.

_Barnabas, _I spoke to his mind, trying to find out why he was here. Was this an ambush? I didn't sense any other Nephilim out there. Alone, then. Sneaking out, I would bet.

_It won't ever stop, will it? _He spoke, sounding haggard.

I didn't answer. He glared at me, hatefully.

"Well, come on then! Fight me!" he shouted over the wind. I wasn't up for fighting him- he was out of sorts, and I needed to look decent for Nora on Saturday. That meant not having skin torn off.

_Go home. _I commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shrieked. He placed his hands in his head and began to pull. "When I find out which one of your angel thugs did this, I'll string him up! It was an attack against my family, and against me! Now I'll look weak, and Chauncey will—he'll—"

_What the hell is he talking about? _

This night was too disturbing for me. First Walter, and his eerie story, and now Hank/Barnabas with his crazed ramblings. For the first time in a while, I needed some rest.

I turned down the road and began to walk back the other way. He didn't follow.

**Poor Hank- sike NAH, we all know he gets worse. Also, the idea of Walter came from me watching too many Hellsing Abridges. They're amazing though. ****Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**So, something I realized about my Patch interpretation- I like to think that he's actually very intelligent, opinionated, and witty. He just doesn't speak out on everything; he keeps it to himself. If you ever read my other story, _Eternal, _you'll get what I mean when I say that he still thinks a little like baby Jev. I also love the idea of Rixon just coming in to tease Patch (disregarding his treachery later).**

Chapter Fifteen

"Where you headed, Patch?" Rixon called. "I was about to challenge you to a game!"

I was already halfway up the stairs.

"To someone more important!"

"_Ugggghhhh!" _I heard Rixon's loud, exaggerated sigh come from the tables. I chuckled as I left Bo's.

_I doubt she's more important than me! _He teased. _If I'm not busy, I'll stop by to see this wonderful lady of yours! _

_How about no? _

I got no response, and I knew that Rixon wouldn't listen to me. The rain was still pouring outside, and I had to run to the Jeep Commander. Normally I would have rode the motorcycle, but I knew Nora would never agree to go anywhere with me while she was soaking wet. I was fine in my thermal Tee, not that it mattered. Jumping in the car, I turned it on and checked the seat behind me. The paper bag was secure, but I still placed it under my seat.

Thirty minutes later, I pulled up to her curb, and jogged to her porch. I knocked softly, and she quickly opened the door. Close by, then; that pleased me. Her hair was puffy from the humidity, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Lovely.

"New car?" she asked me.

"I won it a couple nights ago off a game of pool."

"Someone bet their _car?_" she asked, shocked.

The car was a lighter bet. "He wasn't happy about it. I'm trying to stay clear of dark alleys for the next little while." I wasn't, but I wanted her to think I was being careful.

"Did you hear about Marcie Millar?" she randomly asked, almost catching me off guard.

"No. What's up?" Had someone done something to Marcie?

"Someone beat her up."

"A shame." I began to think of Hank's rambling last night. An attack on his family…

"Any idea who might have done it?"

I leaned against the railing, running my hand on my jaw.

"Nope." If a fallen angel had, in fact, attacked Marcie, the repercussions would be pretty large. I wasn't sure who could have even gotten close enough to her, but now security would be even tighter around her. Fuck! Renegade fallen; I hated having to deal with them as much as I hated dealing with the Nephilim who retaliated.

During the car ride to Bo's, Nora was silent. I could see that this wasn't the time to give her the globe, not when something was bothering her. I knew she hated Marcie; could she be concerned she was next? Not if I could help it. Her expression was hard, eerily resembling Hank Millar's. I wanted to grab her jaw and subtly pull, to soften it. I knew things were serious out there, but I didn't want it to weigh on her.

_Distract Nora. Make her smile. Make this our night. _

When we finally got to the front of the line at Bo's, Bo Junior stared at us. He knew who I was; I was prolific around there. However, he recognized Nora from the time she'd broken in.

"What's up?" I challenged, placing money on the counter. She was with me; if he said anything, he'd have to deal with me. Nora was busy staring at Bo's tattoos.

"You looking at something?" he growled.

"I like your tat—"

She yelped quietly, and moved closer to me as we walked in. _At least she doesn't look sad anymore! _When we were some distance in, she turned to me.

"I don't think he likes me," she whispered.

"Bo doesn't like anybody." He had to be tough, otherwise he could never deal with his clientele. He'd end up like his Pops.

"That's Bo of Bo's Arcade?"

"That's Bo Junior of Bo's Arcade. Bo Senior died a few years ago."

"How?"

"Bar brawl. Downstairs." _Shame, too._

I watched as her body jerked, and almost turned back to the entrance.

"Are we safe?" she squeaked.

"Angel." The _'please' _was unspoken. Where was all that nerve that she had the first time she stormed in? Besides, I'd never let anyone lay a hand on her, and she needed to learn that.

"Just asking."

I walked her to the farthest corner of the room, letting her take in all of the scenery. No one could interrupt or surprise us from this angle, and I knew it'd be safe enough. I grabbed two 7Ups, opened them, and placed them on the pool table. Nora stood there, holding her fingers anxiously.

"I've never played pool before," she breathed, nervous. _I didn't think so. _

"Choose a cue." I directed, nodding at the cues on the wall. She lifted one, walked back to the table.

She held the cue with both hands near the bottom, almost like a baseball bat. Combined with the nervous look on her face, it almost seemed like she was going to samurai swing her way out of the building. I wiped my hand down my face, trying to hold in my smile.

"What?" she spat.

"Can't hit a home run in pool."

She nodded. "No home runs. Got it." _As she waves the cue like a bat. _I didn't bother holding back the smile anymore.

"You're holding your cue like a bat."

Nora looked down at her stance.

"It feels comfortable this way." Unabashed, then.

Holding in my laugh, I walked around her.

_Relax, Angel. _I placed my hands on her hips, and positioned her in front of the table. Reaching around her, I took hold of the cue near her hands. Once again, she was in my arms.

"Like this," I whispered, moving her right hand. "And…this," forming her left fingers. I noticed how easy it was to move her; she wasn't resisting me at all. I placed her fingers on the table, and placed the cue in between them.

"Bend at the waist."

Nora obediently leaned, and I leaned with her. I tested out the cue, moving it back and forth. I loved this. I loved that she was willing to work with me, and that we were doing something together. We were in my arena; she had to trust me, and it seemed like it was starting to come naturally. _God, I wish I could feel her. _

"Which ball do you want to hit?" _Which ball do we want to hit? _I looked at the set-up of balls on the table. "The yellow one in front's a good choice."

"Red's my favorite color."

_Mine, too, _I thought, glancing at her hair. "Red it is."

I began to practice our stroke, aiming for the red.

"You're a tiny bit off." She claimed, smugly. I smiled.

"How much you want to bet?"

"Five dollars."

I shook my head. _Too easy. _"Your jacket."

"You want my jacket?" she asked, bemused.

"I want it off."

Before she could process my bet, I shot the cue forward, and hit the red ball. We straightened, and Nora sheepishly looked at the balls scatter.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little bit impressed." She admitted, taking off the jacket. If I weren't so good at controlling my expressions, I may have blushed.

_That's not a shirt. __**That's not a shirt. **__That's a scarf, pretending to be a shirt. _I couldn't help looking at her, and imagining how easy it would be to grab the fabric, twirl her around, and out of that get-up.

"Nice," I simply said, and turned towards the table. I didn't want to picture anything anymore; I was trying to slowly get her to know me. Pushing her down on a public pool table wouldn't be a good thing.

"Five dollars says you can't sink the blue striped one." She challenged. I looked at it; it was blocked by other balls.

"I don't want your money." I admitted honestly. I looked at her, and I smirked. Her face flushed as she caught my drift.

"What _do_ you want?" she asked. I looked down, aimed, and drilled the ball. The blue striped ball sank into a pocket. I was too good at this; if I placed everything I wanted from her on individual bets, I'd be a very happy man.

Nora laughed, and it was a high pitched, uncomfortable sound. She cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, maybe I'm more than a little impressed."

I looked up at her, pleased. She was finally giving me some credit.

"We never agreed on a bet," she said, wiping her hand on her thigh.

_I can wait for the whole package. _"You owe me. Someday, I'll come to collect."

Her laugh came out hard. "You wish."

_Oh, but you can't comprehend how much I do. _

I heard heavy footsteps barreling down the stairs, and I sighed.

_Here's Johnny! _

Rixon stood at the bottom of the stairs, scanning for us. He spotted me, and then turned to Nora. Grinning, he strolled over and without any leave, drank some of Nora's 7Up. He was taking no prisoners tonight, then.

"Excuse me, I believe that's—"

Rixon paid her no mind. "You didn't tell me she was so soft on the eyes!" he said, wiping his mouth. _Is that a scarf? And look at that fiery hair; reminds me of home! Patch, you've caught yourself a winner! _

"I didn't tell her how hard you are on them either." _Just don't touch. _I answered, smiling softly. I looked at Nora, gauging her reaction. He leaned on the table next to her, holding his hand out, probably smirking at me inside.

"The name's Rixon, love."

She gave him a pensive look before holding her hand out. "Nora."

_A little bit of a cold fish, though._ He turned to look between us.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

"No." Nora answered.

"Yes." Nora didn't seem _too_ unyielding towards him- that was good. I was happy that she met Rixon. He was my only close friend.

_Well, why don't we show her what exactly you're keeping in return for her life? _Rixon teased.

_Rixon…Rixon no!_

Suddenly, he was lunging at me, knocking me to the floor. I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't help returning his laughter as we fought on the ground. When I finally got him on his back, I heard my shirt rip.

"Aye, get off me!" Rixon shouted. _Oh shit, it was a joke! Play it off, mate, play it off! _

I jumped off of him, making sure to turn my back away from Nora's sight. It wasn't completely torn off, but she may have seen a glimpse of my scars when the shirt ripped, and I wasn't ready to explain that to her. People had bad scars all of the time. I took the shirt off, still faced towards Nora, throwing it in the trash.

"Give me your shirt." I commanded Rixon. He turned to Nora, winking.

"What do you think, Nora? Should we give him a shirt?"

I made forward as if I'd attack him again, and Rixon rose his hands.

"Easy, now." _Don't want to get ugly in front of your beautiful woman! _He took off his sweatshirt and tossed it at me.

_I think Nora likes what she sees, _he teased. "He told you how he got his nickname, didn't he?"

_Oh God. Rixon…_Rixon made it a goal to tell everyone we met how I got my nickname, and after a while no one even bothered to ask me my real name.

"Sorry?" she asked, sounding flustered.

"Before our good friend Patch here got mixed up in pool, the lad favored Irish bare-knuckle boxing. Wasn't very good at it. Truth be told, he was downright pathetic." I was _not_. "I spent most nights patching him up, and soon after—"After _he'd_ started calling me _Patch _"everyone started calling him Patch. Told him to give up boxing, but he wouldn't listen."

I caught Nora's eyes, which were wide with wonder and nerves, and grinned. Now neither of us were wearing real shirts; if she wanted, this night could go in a whole other direction. Still, we couldn't do anything here. Too many people would start looking soon, and the later it got, the more dangerous the clientele. I didn't want her to get that immersed in my world.

I tipped my head at the stairs, and held my hand out to her. "Let's get out of here."

She took it, blushing once we made contact. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." _Wherever the night takes us, Angel. _

As I pulled her up the stairs, Rixon followed to the edge.

"Good luck with that one, love!"

_And I'm not talking to you, Patch!_

**I was a little confused about Nora's outfit. The way I read it, she said a "hally blue scarf halter" sort of deal, and all I could picture was a really long, blue and non-see through scarf wrapped around her. Still doesn't sound like a shirt to me! Anywho, Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit short, but there used to be one big chapter, and I realized that if I cut it into two, I'll be closer to the original story's chapter count! So forgive the shortness that is this chapter! But on the plus side, it's early! **

**Quick notes:**

**Guest from a couple chapters back: Your "whoop whoop" made my day. I forgot to tell you; sorry.**

**Danielle/Dani P: I know this could be anybody, but I happened to listen to a 'Chains' by Nick Jonas lyric video, and the tumblr and twitter name struck me (I mean, who ever uses the names Jev and Patch in the same area besides Hush Hush fans?) Like if you actually exist that's cool af; six degrees of separation sort of deal. **

Chapter Sixteen

On the way back, I decided to take the scenic route. Nora's stomach rumbled, and I realized that she probably hadn't eaten since she left the house. I knew of a small stop where she could get something. Taking the Topsham exit, I parked next to the river. It was a shame it was dark and raining; the river was a pleasant sight when the sun shined on it, despite the old mill sitting in front. Maybe it would look nice with the moon on it as well. I filed it back in my mind for future dates. I looked to my right, and I saw Nora fidgeting her fingers in the seat. Was she okay? Was she still trying to get away from me? Surely not; we'd had such a pleasant time together at Bo's. I looked into her mind, trying to filter out her motives.

_Gotta beat Mom home…Oh my goodness I snuck out…am I a bad kid? No! I just took my own initiative…if it were anyone but Patch I could get away with this…_

_Oh? _So Nora had actually snuck out of the house without telling her mother about her date. Part of me was upset that she hadn't wanted to tell her mom about me, but I didn't think that her mother would approve very much of me. That's why the other part of me was proud that she actually did something outside of her good-kid box. I waited while she stewed over her options.

"Can we get takeout?" she asked quickly, good kid winning over.

"Any requests?"

"A turkey sandwich. But no pickles. Oh, and no mayonnaise."

_That's a dry sandwich. Worried the toppings will take too long? _I couldn't help but smile, just slightly, as I left the car. It was such a normal request. I shouldn't have been so jubilant about this date, and the normalcy of it, but I couldn't help it.

"I'll see what I can do." After making sure the heat was still on for her, I jogged through the rain to get to the inside of the shop.

A pasty man sat at the front counter, feet up and clearly ignoring me. I could easily rob this place, but I didn't need for there to be a man hunt with Nora sitting in the car. I walked over to the small food area, where another distracted man sat behind the counter. I knocked on the surface, and he jumped. He jumped again when he took in an eyeful of me.

_Jesus F. Christ he's shady! Better be polite with this guy…_

"How may I help you?"

"I need a turkey sandwich. No pickles or mayonnaise."

"Coming right up!"

While he fumbled around with the sandwich making (it was meat and bread for fuck's sake!) I went to get myself something to drink. When I picked up the two 7Ups, I noticed a discarded newspaper on the shelf. Picking up distractedly, I scanned the articles. There was an obituary at the bottom:

_Walter Henry James _

_July 12__th__, 1935- April 2012_

_Natural causes_

_No surviving relatives_

"_May he rest in eternal Peace."_

Those bastards couldn't even give poor Walter a proper sendoff. No family, no one to write his history. I wouldn't be surprised if he lay at the coroner's office, waiting to be buried. He'd been right; his time was near when he gave me the snow globe.

_I can hear the whispers…_

Well, if he was in Heaven, I hoped he was giving them hell. Even after death- in Heaven, he'd be without Annie; in Hell, he'd face eternal damnation but might just have a space in suffering next to her. Hard choice to make.

"Excuse me, sir? Your sandwich is done!"

Shaking it off, I collected the sandwich, paid for it and the drinks, and walked out. The obituary reminded me that I needed to give her the globe; I'd do it after she ate. The excitement took over my melancholy quickly. Jogging through the rain, I opened the Jeep and got in, shaking my hair out.

"One turkey sandwich, hold the mayo and pickles, and something to wash it down." I said, handing Nora the bag. I opened my 7Up and began to drink through it quickly. _Eat, so I can give you this gift!_

"Did you attack Marcie Millar?" she whispered. "I want the truth, now."

_What?_ "What?" I answered, cutting my eyes at her. Her expression was cold, except for wide eyes.

"The flashlight in your glove compartment. Explain it."

I…I let her sit_ inside my car, trusting her…_

"You went through my glove compartment?" I tried to hold back my annoyance, but it slipped through.

"The flashlight has dried blood on it. The police came to my house earlier. They think I'm involved. Marcie was attacked Wednesday night, right after I told you how much I can't stand her."

_Flashlight…blood…the paintball flashlight?_

I laughed humorlessly. "You think I used the flashlight to beat up Marcie."

Well, wasn't this fucking great? First, she lets me believe that she trusts me. Then she accuses me of beating up a classmate. Was this entire goddamned night a pretense? I opened myself up to this person, and then…

Pissed, I reached behind my seat and pulled out my paintball gun. She screamed when she saw it, and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Paintball gun." I told her slowly. Nora's pupils shrank, and she darted looks between the gun and my face. "I played paintball earlier this week. I thought we went over this."

I let go of her mouth, and she swallowed. "Th-that doesn't explain the blood on the flashlight."

"Not blood. Paint. We were playing Capture the Flag."

She looked at the glove compartment, and let go of a huge sigh. Then her face went a puce color.

"Oh." _Yeah, oh._ "I'm—sorry."

I looked back at the windshield, angry. So someone had hurt Marcie, and she thought it was me. I remembered Nora's anger that night at the library. _I didn't accuse her,_ I thought spitefully. I was surprised she even cared; I rarely showed pity for any enemy of mine.

"From your description of Marcie, it sounds like she's probably racked up a few enemies." I was angry at Nora for not trusting me, and I was angry at this Marcie bitch for getting in the way of what could have been a good night. I'm sure it wasn't her fault and all, but damn!

"I'm pretty sure Vee and I top the list," she said, trying to tease.

I couldn't look at her. I was angry, and at the moment, snapping her neck for my humanity didn't seem like such a bad idea. _No, Patch, dammit!_ No I still didn't want to do that. _Fuck this._ I simply placed my hat back on my head. I didn't want her to see my expression, and it seemed like a good physical shield. Closing her off until I could calm down. Turning on the car, I pulled out of the parking lot.

**Yo, Patch angry is kind of scary. I like the idea that he'd get super pissed off, but it would all be up in his head. The only outward showing of it would be him putting his hat back on. At least he restrained himself! Read and review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**So, it may have just been me, but I loved the idea that Patch would find it funny to antagonize Blythe and tease Nora at the same time. **

Chapter Seventeen

_I couldn't believe this shit. _Had she really come up with this after a couple minutes in my car? _No, too short a time. _Had she thought of this all night? All that time, I thought I was making progress, was she really suspicious of me? If I wanted to harm her, I wouldn't bother to take her on a date, or to get to know her fir-

_Well, damn. _

I didn't have that excuse. That was exactly how I had tried to hurt her before.

With that thought, my mind began to reason.

She didn't know how I felt about her. She _couldn't possibly _know. This was solid proof that she didn't fully comprehend. All she knew was that Patch was a mystery, a mystery that control-freak Nora couldn't figure out. A journalist; someone who'd dig until they found something to match their theories. I knew this.

As for Marcie's attack- I'd done worse. Much worse. I couldn't play the "shocked and appalled" card, especially with my record. Men, women, anyone who stood in my way at one time or another, had faced worse from me. In comparison to what I'd done to others in my past, Marcie's incident was child's play. I wasn't one for unmotivated beatings (a waste of my time), and I certainly wouldn't position myself in front of Hank Millar's evil spawn. Not even remotely my standard. Nora had underestimated me- as if that were a good thing.

By the time we were close to her house, I'd calmed down. I was actually filled with regret for my reaction. Stronger people than Nora had collapsed under pressure by the police. I decided to put it down to nerves. Especially as she hadn't told me to let her out, or run away. In fact, she'd scooted closer to the door and stared out the window with an ashamed look on her face. I sighed internally. I didn't want the night to end like this. I didn't want her to think of me like this. I pulled into her driveway, turned off the car, and leaned back. She still hadn't rushed out; in fact, she was staring at me. I smiled softly.

"We're going to have to work on your pool game, Angel." I said, breaking the ice. Her eyes lit up with relief, and her expression cleared.

"Speaking of pool," she said, clearing her throat, "I'd like to know when and how you're going to collect on that…thing I owe you."

_Hmm, keep talking dirty Angel._ "Not tonight." I looked into her eyes, gauging her response. I was pleasantly surprised; if anything, Nora looked _disappointed_. She wanted me, even if she didn't want to admit it.

_Oh!_ In my anger, I'd almost forgotten her present.

"I have something for you." I pulled out the bag and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking inside.

"Open it." _Big moment, Walter- let's see if your gift works._

Excited, she reached inside and opened the cardboard box. When she pulled out the snow globe, she gasped quietly. Turning it to the side, she observed all of the rides.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you. I mean it. I love it." _I love it._ Her voice was genuine, and it warmed me on the inside. She'd never been so sweet.

Flustered, I pointed towards the Archangel. I wanted her to catch why I gave it to her.

"There's the Archangel, before it was remodeled." Nora followed my finger, giving a piteous look at the angel.

"What really happened the night we rode it together?" she asked me.

"You don't want to know." All she needed to remember was me not killing her, and us bonding that night instead.

"If you tell me you'll have to kill me?" she joked. I almost gave her a shocked look, but noticed a body watching the car. Her mother.

"We're not alone." Who would ever think a parent would save a date?

She followed my eyes, and all thoughts of the Archangel fled as she watched, horrified, as her mom approached the car. She quickly stuffed the snow globe back into the box.

"Let me do all the talking. Don't say a word- not one word!" she hissed at me. Nora- lying? I quickly hopped out, coming over to open her door. We met her mother halfway.

"I didn't know you were going out," her mother remarked, the smile tight on her face. _And who the hell is this? _

"It was sort of last minute."

"I came home right after yoga." _And I catch my daughter out with some guy I've never met- lucky me._ She turned to me, interrogation-ready. "It's nice to finally meet you. Apparently my daughter's a big fan."

_Is she really?_ Nora opened her mouth, but her mother cut her off.

"I'm Nora's mom. Blythe Grey."

"This is Patch," Nora said quickly. She was such an amateur; her panic for a story was clear on her face.

"Nora tells me you're a swimmer." Blythe continued.

_Swimmer…why would…Pool. Ha!_ I began to shake with laughter. "A swimmer?"

"Are you on the school swim team, or is it a city league?"

"More…recreational," I answered, giving Nora a questioning look. Why would she tell her mother I played pool in the first place?

"Well, recreational is good too. Where do you swim? The rec center?"

"I'm more of an outdoor guy. Rivers and lakes." I did swim in the lakes occasionally.

"Isn't that cold?"

I jerked at her response. _No, no it isn't cold, because I can't feel anything!_ I was a little thrown; the average Joe wouldn't pay that much attention. This must be where Nora got her tenacity from. Nora quickly took over the awkward pause.

"All right! Patch needs to get going!" She mouthed _go_ at me. I was ready to leave at this point, but I figured that if I could deal with professional interrogations, I could deal with Nora's mother. _Bring it on._

"That's a very nice Jeep. Did your parents buy it for you?" Blythe demanded.

"I got it myself."

"You must have quite a job."

_More like a hobby._ "I bus tables at the Borderline." Blythe frowned.

"I hope work doesn't get in the way of studying. Personally, I don't believe high school students should work during the school year. You have enough on your plates already." She said this so assured of her opinion, and she looked just like her daughter when she did. It made me smile.

"It hasn't been a problem."

"Mind if I ask your GPA? Is that too rude?"

"Gee, it's getting late—"Nora interjected.

My GPA- not good, considering most of my homework littered the floor of my Jeep. I could have lied, but wouldn't that make me untrustworthy? The irony was hilarious to me. Besides, I wanted to see something.

"Two point two." I stated.

_Get...off...my property…_

Blythe stared at me, her eye twitching. Nora's entire head and back rolled backward in a silent exclamation of agony. It was all pretty funny, and I had to stop my face from curling in a Joker-like smirk.

"He's joking." she cut in, pushing me towards my car. "Patch has things to do. Places to go. Pool to play—"she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Play?"

_Well, since Nora already spilled it- _"Nora's referring to Bo's Arcade. But that's not where I'm headed. I've got a few errands to run."

"I've never been to Bo's."

"It's not all that exciting. You're not missing anything." Nora added.

"Wait- is it out near the coast? Close to Delphic Seaport? Wasn't there a shootout at Bo's several years ago?"

_Yep._ Rixon's idea to start a fight over some money, and Bo Senior ended up dead.

"It's tamer than it used to be." I resisted the urge to chuckle as Nora narrowed her eyes at me. Well, she wanted to know all about my secrets!

_I…I can't…_"Would you like to come in for ice cream?" Blythe choked. "We only have vanilla. It's a few weeks old."

I shook my head. Enough entertaining the Greys for one day.

"I've got to get going. Maybe next time. It was nice meeting you, Blythe."

Nora quickly grabbed her mother and pulled her to the door. Blythe turned back around.

"What did you and Nora do tonight?"

I looked at Nora and subtly rose my eyebrow. What did she think of tonight?

"We grabbed dinner in Topsham. Sandwiches and sodas. Purely harmless night."

And with that, she pulled her mother inside and closed the door.

**Blythe's reaction when he says "two-point-two" and Nora's agony. I find it hilarious. **

**Anyway, all right so I have a proposition for all y'all. I have up to Chapter 19 done, but only 18 is actually ready to be sent out. I'm still trying to figure out what angle I'm going to come from with the remaining chapters. I love to post chapters, but I try to be consistent so I don't make people wait too long for one chapter and not at all for another. But I'm thinking 20 is going to take me a bit of time while I make a decision. I've been wanting to make chapters quicker this summer, so my offer: Do you want me to post 18 and 19 next week (but wait two weeks for 20) , or go back to my post-once-a-week deal? Let me know! **

**Read and review! **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Finally, some quiet! _I checked my phone; 1:28 AM. Kicking off my shoes and bloody shirt, I strolled around my silent studio. My wounds were healing; there was a fight near the outside of Delphic, and because I was late I only got minor slices. There were a couple casualties; the Nephilim had actually surprised the Fallen lounging around the gates. I needed a shower, but first I wanted to sit down. I could imagine how nice it felt to relieve the burden that was clothes, and it was pretty great. I remembered when I was newly fallen; I'd worked in a field, training myself to sense and understand my body without feeling. Sometimes I'd work without a shirt. I'm sure a normal person would burn, but I just tanned. It wasn't out of the ordinary in that time. Nowadays, especially in this town, walking around without a shirt would mean that I had nerves of steel or couldn't feel at all.

I plopped on the couch and placed my head in my hands. Blythe's question came back to mind; _isn't that cold? _No. I wasn't going to retrieve my human body and find out either. I felt swept off of my feet. So much of my past year was spent planning her demise; planning what I would do when I could feel. There went that. I hadn't realized how much time that had taken up for me. The conundrum was that I still wanted to feel. I wanted to feel Nora. But I couldn't feel her without killing her. I didn't want to feel her cold, dead body, but I didn't want to go without. I still had Marcie Millar as an option, but something about that just…well, I knew it wouldn't work out. I didn't _want_ to get Marcie to trust me, I didn't _want_ to owe my humanity to Marcie. I _certainly_ didn't want Nora to know that the only reason I could feel her was her worst enemy. Nora would still have compassion for her death, and anger towards me for making Marcie involved. And if it didn't work on a technicality, I'd just be responsible for a waste of time and a pointless death.

So, that was on the edge of my decisions. At the moment, my only other option was to stay the way I was. Unfeeling, cut off from the world. I hated it. I hated trying to touch something; trying my damned hardest to push through that barrier, and _nothing. _Saying it was hard to swallow was an understatement.

It wasn't so bad around Nora. Whenever she was around, all I wanted to know was how she felt, what she was thinking, what I could do to be nearer to her. Any concern, any worry that I had would move a rung down for her. It was a testament to her presence; that _Patch Cipriano's _demons would make way. When I wasn't near her, they'd rush back like hellfire. Desire; a desire for touch, a desire for freedom. Fear; that I would never be able to feel again; a deepest fear that I'd fall apart, lose everything I'd made for myself, and get tossed into the pits of Hell. Anger- no, _rage. _A rage fueled by my hate of the Archangels for taking away everything important to me, humiliating me and leaving me to suffer; rage fueled by my necessity and jealousy of Chauncey- he had everything I did, and more. A rage for letting my fears and desires overtake me, and a rage for knowing I was too weak to stop them. A rage for making the _stupid _decision of coming to Earth in the first place.

_But I don't regret that anymore. _I wouldn't have met Nora if I hadn't fallen. Just by being, she calmed that rage. She fueled the desire, but simultaneously calmed my centuries' old rage. I couldn't mind the desire when it was for her. It was almost masochistic how much I _wanted _to desire her. It felt so _good. _I'd been driven tirelessly by hate for too long a time.

I had a new obsession, and it was her. I was _consumed. _And the best _and worst _part was that I'd felt a part of this before. I'd felt this way before I'd fallen. An obsession over a woman; a need to have her and her be mine. That had gone horribly wrong, from the moment I willingly stepped foot on the ground, to the moment I'd been forcibly thrown to it. All that had pushed me the first time was lust. What pushed me now was a need to protect Nora, to win her trust and affection, for her to desire me as I did her. To see her smile for me, and _only _for me. It was deeper than what I'd felt the first time. It was an illogical feeling, one I'd never had, one that took over my mind and pushed my decisions and made me feel less in control than ever.

Love.

I wanted Nora to love me the way I loved her.

Despite all of her control-freak tendencies and trust issues, I adored her. Her strength, her intelligence, her passion. I was almost irritated at myself at how much I did, because it only added to my confusion. But I couldn't make myself take it back.

Shaking my head, I got up, and walked to the bathroom. Peeling the rest of my clothes off, I waited. When I saw that the water was hot, I stepped in. It didn't matter, but I liked to stand in the steam and think. I washed with the soap; when I was done I leaned back on the wall. I wondered what Nora was thinking about. _Well, she'd be asleep by now._ Purely, harmless night, hm? Accusing me of assault; nothing unordinary. Someone accusing me wasn't out of the ordinary; me proving them wrong was. Nora had tread on a minefield when she'd done that; my feelings were actually hurt. The things I _did _want to do to her involved more steam than this shower could create. _Uh oh. Probably shouldn't be thinking those things in the shower. _

Chuckling, I got out and dried myself. Wrapping in the towel, I turned to leave the bathroom when I froze. Reflected in the full length mirror was my back, and my scars in full view. Two long stripes, black and garish. My only physical liability. Thanks to Rixon's carelessness, they'd been exposed momentarily. In the past, I could easily explain them away. Punishment from an old farm master; injury working in a factory; in times when there were more manual laborers, injuries weren't uncommon. I hated looking at those scars. Not only were they a weakness and key to my carefully guarded thoughts, but they were evidence that I was Fallen. Banished, unwanted, torn up and thrown away. I could erase Nora's mind, but I didn't want to lie to her. I'd have to tell her the truth at some point.

I'd been jumping around the thought of telling her about what I was. For all that she wanted to know about me, I wasn't sure she would want to know this. She needed to be ready. So did I. At that time, I'd explain everything. I didn't want to tell her too soon; she might get scared and run and I couldn't let that happen. If I waited until too late, she would think I'd spent all that time lying to her, and she wouldn't want to be around me. All that trust I'd built; it would fall apart. _Ugh. _Why was love so nerve-wracking?

I pulled on my sweatpants and got into the perfectly-made bed. I wasn't really tired, but it was one of those rare times that I didn't have anything else to do. Laying there, I began to imagine running my hand through a thick mane of red hair. My bed would look _so much nicer _with another body there. However, bringing her to Delphic would entail me telling her the entire truth about myself, and I wasn't exactly big on just anyone entering my home. After what had happened tonight, bringing her into the lair of the Fallen wasn't the safest of ideas. The outside world was still safer for her.

* * *

_Clouds. Where are they going? Why are they so far away? Why am I so disoriented? _

_I look around, and when I look at my feet, I realize that I'm hanging upside down. _

_Thousands of miles above me, Heaven holds me by a string. Yet, I can somehow still clearly see the faces of the jury that condemned me. Disdain. They mock me, not letting me go but not letting me join them. Two of the faces are of my best friends; they turn away from me in sadness._

_Ezra! Nehemiah! Don't- don't let them do this! Help me!_

_I can't move my body up far enough to climb up the string, nor can I pull enough to break it. What? One of the jurors is holding something; he lets them fall. _

_I watch in agony as my wings, my gorgeous black wings, fall beyond my reach. I hold out my hands and I can't touch them. I can't catch them! Looking down, I see the Earth, miles underneath me. I'm closer to the Earth. I watch as my wings hit the ground and I strain to reach them, to no avail. Something silver flashes in front of me; my necklace slips from around my neck and falls onto a girl with red hair, kneeling by the wings. It's Nora!_

_Nora! Nora, look up! _

_She looks up, and I smile in relief until I see her face. Once again, despite the distance, I see her clearly. Her face is filled with horror. Blood drips onto her face, and when I look for the culprit, I find the blood on my shoulder. It's coming from my scars. She begins to back away. _

_Nora…Angel, no! Wait! I hold my hand out to her, trying to reach her, but she falls to the ground and continues to look at me, terrified. _

_I begin to claw towards the string, trying to fall completely, trying to reach her. If I could only reach her…I could explain… _

_My point of view changes; now I'm out of body, looking at myself. The image begins to change from edges. Slowly, the angels freeze and become colorful stain glass. Nora does the same, the blood drop becoming a tear on her face. As the area around me, around Jev, begins to crystallize, I watch his face contort in horror. He screams No! over and over, but to no end. He'll be trapped like that forever! _

_He can't breathe! I can't breathe! _

_The glass finally reaches his body, and last to freeze is his agonized expression. _

* * *

I lean up, gasping for air.

I didn't need any fucking sleep anyway.

**Notes:**

**So one thing I never understood; why didn't Patch ever want Nora to see his home in Delphic? I thought it was stupid of him to be honest, but I finally decided that he'd be trying to 'preserve her normality; keeping her in the light'. Maybe he didn't want her to get lost trying to find it on her own? I don't know. Still silly. **

**I think (I tried to make sure) that this would be the first time he used the word 'love'- I'm positively sure I didn't before, purposefully. **

**Ezra and Nehemiah are characters from _Eternal; _they were his best friends before he fell. For a description of them, check out chapters 1 &amp; 2 of that story. It should be there. **

**Sorry; I couldn't let go of the stain-glass imagery. I feel like these would be the things Patch are afraid of or resent. Being stuck to someone else's agenda, mainly. **

**Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay first: Everyone relax; I'm not posting early and gonna take two more weeks to post chapter 20! It is in fact, well under way because I got over my writer's block, so it should be ready by Saturday at the latest. **

**Next: I love writing from the villain's point of view. Especially Chauncey and Hank. Like, Marcie, you can hate easily. Elliot, you can hate easily But Chauncey and Hank (who you hate because they're trying to mess up Patch and Nora and I can't have that) have a little more depth to them. A certain twisted-ness. And unlike Patch, who's done really bad, evil things but isn't innately _evil, _bad guys can do worse crap and have twisted motives and...ahhh! **

Chapter Nineteen

**Chauncey's POV**

I was feeling mighty fine about myself. I rarely let myself get arrogant, as I knew that any moment of overconfidence could shatter any plan. But really, it was just getting too easy at this point.

I'd sent about thirty men into Fallen territory, making sure that they caused enough trouble to spread the word. It was quite the fight, as I'd heard. As the usual, we'd suffered more than they did, but tonight was different. Apparently, one _certain angel_ had been late to the party, and we'd actually caused a few casualties. Barnabas accused me of wasting too many men.

"They aren't trained well enough for this! You'll get them possessed!" he said. I couldn't hear him. I was too close, _too close _to my own goals for his worries to concern me.

"If they are possessed, they'll join the thousands of others, such as ourselves, who are as well. It doesn't matter as they won't be enslaved for too long. With the plans I have in store, the Nephilim will all be free within the next year." I replied. When he gave me a disturbed look, I quickly changed my tone. I didn't need to entertain him.

"I'm sorry; do you need to be reminded who's in charge, Barnabas?" I threatened quietly.

"No. Sir." He replied coldly.

"Good. I would hate to see anything happen to Susanna, especially after poor little Marcie. You'll be watching over the men tonight. I have business elsewhere." I stood and began to walk out. He had enough good sense not to ask me where.

I had three of my strongest men follow me as bodyguards. They were strong enough to defend me from any unwanted guests, and stupid enough to never question what I was doing. Driving out to Portland, I finally found the building I was looking for. It was one of Barnabas' offices in town. When I pulled up, a dark body stood up stiffly.

"Elliot, how nice to see you again." I commented icily. His face went pale, and he locked his knees as he tried to mask his fear.

"Ch-Jules. Same to you." He muttered.

"Shall we proceed?" I asked, gesturing towards the door. He nodded. I opened the door, and we walked to the enclosed back room of the office. The guards took their standard positions outside. I sat in the chair behind the desk, and Elliot slumped into his. For a couple moments, I looked at him.

What a despicable human being. Greedy, lecherous, a womanizer. All by the age of seventeen. He'd been just what I was looking for. A beautiful exterior, masking the evil inside. I didn't understand how he could be so unassuming on the outside. He was willing to do anything to keep his appearance. He'd been doing fine until now.

"So, Elliot, I've noticed that you've made no progress with Nora Grey. Why is it, that despite my consistent commands and my wasted money, you've managed to fail me so greatly?" I asked, crossing my fingers. Elliot rolled his eyes back and leaned back into the chair.

"Well, for starters, she's a total stick up the ass, yet somehow manages to be a prick-tease at the same time. I don't know how she does it! I've got her friend Vee convinced; you'd think that'd be enough to sway a girl. Most girls listen to their best friends, but NO. I get the girl that feels the need to suspect everything!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't answer my question. Also, if you don't sit up in your chair when you're talking, I'll break your shoulders." Elliot sat up ramrod straight, but his eyes continued to dart anywhere but my face. "Better. Now, I'll try this again. Why have you failed me?"

"It's…she doesn't trust me! She saw the article, remember? The one suggested I had something to do with Kjirsten's murder! I can't get close to her. And she's totally going for that creep, Patch."

"Oh?" I found it ironic that Nora thought that Elliot was the threat. He was sleazy, but on no level as myself. I also found it ironic that she somehow couldn't sense Patch was a greater threat.

"He's screwing up my game! Whenever I talk to her, she's on edge. But the moment he comes around, she follows him like some stupid puppy. On both of the dates we were supposed to be on, she ditched for him. I don't know what it is about him; from what you've said, he's a maniac. And yet she finds him more attractive than me!"

Elliot was annoying me. Most of his information was coming through a filter, a filter that included his own deluded fantasies about how wonderful he thought he was. If he weren't so able to get close, I'd have killed him happily. If he continued to lose pace with Nora Grey…

"She went on another date with him tonight."

_What? _I rose my eyebrows.

"I called the fat bitch, and she said that Nora was out on a date with him."

He sat, fidgeting, while I digested this information. We were getting somewhere. Patch needed Nora Grey for something. When they were alone, he didn't harm her. He continuously placed himself around her, but did not harm her. Not only were his visits to her becoming more frequent, but they were becoming more open. He'd visited her house on more than one occasion at night; I knew because I had to wait, far in the distance, until he was gone. He was exposing himself more and more just to be around her, and it was making him slip in his vigilance. He'd only made it to the fight by the end, according to the stragglers who'd made it back. Normally, he'd be one of the first on sight, as he was one of the strongest Fallen. It made sense then- he was _on a date._ If he'd been with her, he must have pushed whatever things he had to do to later, before finally making it to the fight at the gates. _A date. _It was so ludicrous that I almost wouldn't believe it if I didn't have the timeline.

"How does Patch behave around her?"

"He's like a…ghost or something. It's like he lurks around her. Even the guys at school notice it. I talked to one guy, and he said he 'wouldn't even bother talking to her because Patch is clearly on that'."

"What?"

Forgetting his place once again, Elliot leaned forward in the chair and smirked at me.

"Patch is in love with Nora Grey. So if that's what you were hoping to avoid, well _sorry, _because…"

I blanked during his incessant prattling. I'd heard all I needed to know. _Patch is in love with Nora Grey. _I could explode from jubilance. Patch was in love. Love, as he'd clearly shown me in my youth time and time again, was a weakness. I'd given up on love, but it didn't matter because while he couldn't harm me emotionally, physically I was always in danger. The reason I could never win was because the _bastard couldn't feel. _Physically or emotionally. Until now. The soulless, heartless Patch apparently had a soft spot, and I couldn't wait to plunge a knife into it. _He finally made a bad decision! _Oh, I could cry!

Elliot's mouth finally stopped moving, and looked at me with an expression of sheer disturbance.

"Jules…if your mouth curls up any more you're going to look like the Grinch." I cut my eyes at him.

_I hate you. But I have to work with you only a little while longer. _"We're going camping. Get Nora Grey to come along. That is your mission. Bring her friend along as well; you can do what you want to her but I need the Grey girl."

"Jules, can't we do anything else? I mean, a quick slip in the drink and—"he whined, using my false name. I finally stood over him, making him quail in his seat.

"_Need _I_ remind you_ who it was that stood by you at Kinghorn when they taunted you about how mommy and step-daddy couldn't pay your tuition? Do I need remind you of those incidents where you used some of real daddy's medicine to drug some of your female classmates? And how I cleaned those up? Or maybe I should tell you about Kjirsten, the girl whose life you were willing to trade for money? Maybe I shouldn't just tell you; maybe I should tell the police." I purred.

"But…you killed—"he stuttered.

"No one will believe that. And even if they did; I have most of the police department under my control. All about who you know. Now, Elliot. I don't want to have to harm you. You do what I want, get me what I want, and you can take your money and get the hell out of my way." I pulled out a pocket knife and held the tip at his chin. "But you can't continue to fail me. And you can't get out of this. If you do, not only will I make sure no one believes you, but you won't get your money and you will lose your ability to walk _and _talk. My men love to break knee-caps, and I'd love to introduce you to the taste of blood. Am I clear?" I asked, pushing the knife only slightly.

"Yes…sir." He whispered.

"What is your mission?"

"To get Nora to go camping."

"Very good. You'll come up with something to spice up the story; make it sound attractive."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all." I dismissed him.

Rising in his seat, without looking at me he quickly left the room, and I heard a car accelerate away.

* * *

**Hank's POV**

_He's gone. _

I sat in Chauncey's chair, shifting to get comfortable. My men rose their eyebrows in humor, but none said anything.

"Is it just right, hm Hank?" my right hand man, Blakely, teased. I snorted.

I couldn't say what I thought. Hell, it was dangerous to even think what I thought. But I _was_. Whatever was distracting Chauncey was starting to affect his ability as leader. _I _was the one who organized the men, _I _was the one who planned their training, and _I _was the one who actually understood the mechanism with which Chauncey wanted to eradicate the Fallen. Devilcraft was _mine; I'd _been the one to pour my sweat and blood into getting it to work, and I resented the idea of giving it to him.

His days of power were coming to an end. Despite what he thought was perfect intimidation, I _knew. _I knew everything, maybe even more, than he did. Chauncey was willing to do anything to win, and I'd gained that strength from him. I'd been subjected to decades of all types of torture, all to make me the leader he thought I should be. I gained the hatred of the Fallen from him. But I also hated his methods. I watched him as he fanatically killed my mother while Rixon forced me to watch; I had to stand by and not react when he told me he'd been the one behind the attack on my daughter; I had to accept it when I couldn't be with Blythe and protect my firstborn. All of these things, these sacrifices, would be for nothing if Chauncey continued to flaunt and waste his power like the Duke he still thought he was.

"It's a little too_ warm_, Blakely." I answered simply, tapping my fingers against the desk.

**Oooh I sense mutiny...**

**Yes, I purposefully make Elliot a total douchebag. Cuz he is. I don't like him. **

**Read and review! **


	21. Chapter 20

**I almost forgot to post tonight lol sorry guys! Let me remind you, if I haven't, I don't really know anything about Pool. So, assume speed round means they just take turns hitting the balls into the pockets until someone wins. Please? **

**This is a longer chapter, which is probably good because right now, 21 is looking fairly short and I think I want to keep it that way. **

**I love the Rixon-Patch friendship, although the fact that I make it so brotherly only twists the "he's a traitor" knife in deeper. **

Chapter Twenty

The entire basement floor of Bo's looked on as I sunk two of the striped balls and the eight ball, in perfect succession, into the pockets. Cheers erupted around the room. Rixon clapped my shoulders as I leaned back, satisfied.

"Aye, what did I tell ye' all? He's a master! Who's up next? Who's willin' to risk it all?" he shouted to them. I'd played five rounds of pool tonight, all because Rixon had formed a speed-round tournament while bragging to some men about my skills. He'd placed 25 grand on whoever could beat me, and I wasn't failing him. So far I'd won a truck worth 20 grand, an autographed Kurt Cobain poster, and $5000 in cash. Rixon wanted the truck and the poster in exchange for risking his own money, but I could keep the cash.

The disgruntled yet impressed human backed away into the mass, and another stepped into the light. He was tall, bald, pale, and flashed lots of tattoos through a ripped shirt. Clearly hadn't missed arm day at the gym. To another human, he'd be terrifying, but I wasn't worried. Rixon shuffled the balls into place.

"What _is this? _Are you trying to scare my boy away? I swear, it's like you all get uglier with each round!" Rixon taunted. The crowd snickered, and the man scowled as I smirked at him.

"What's your bet?" Rixon asked.

"Condo. Out near the lakes. Not lived in. Fifty thousand. Willing to up your stakes?" the man said, raising his chin. Gasps went around the room.

"_He can't really be that dumb, can he?" _

"_50 Grand? Shit, he should have challenged me; get me out that trailer…"_

I rubbed my chin, pretending to think about it. Rixon held his hand to his ear.

"What's your name, man?"

"Jay."

"Well, Jay, from the whispers I'm hearin', the winds aren't in your favor! But, I'm a fair man. I'll raise the stakes. 50 grand it is! Patch, are you ready?"

I turned, widening my eyes dramatically. "But, Rixon!"

Curious whispers went around, but Rixon rose his eyebrow. "I have faith in you!" he cried.

I snorted, and we crumpled over in laughter until I collected myself and turned towards Jay. He stared at me, insulted. I held out my hand.

"May the best man win." He shook my hand begrudgingly. I stood back, and gestured for him to go first.

"Stripes." He called, and leaned back to take his aim.

_When you win this game, I want to go see what this place looks like. I might have a new bachelor pad, _Rixon said.

_We could share it. I mean, it is a condo. Might use it for business. _

Rixon snorted. _It's on the lake. I highly doubt you, Mr. Darkness and Shadows, would want to live in and/or do business in it. You might decay from the sunlight. _

_Jackass. _Maybe I wouldn't use it for business. Maybe I could take Nora there; it'd be safer than my place.

Jay had sunk two of the striped balls, and moved the rest across the table. I looked over the table, measuring my options. There were actually very few. He'd moved them into a position where I'd have to hit his stripes out of the way. I looked at Jay and rose my eyes and nodded in acknowledgment of his excellent shot. The room breathed in collectively, and Jay's eyes widened in surprise before he covered it with arrogance.

"Patch," Rixon whispered.

I decided to risk it, and knocked the white ball into one of his stripes. I didn't knock any balls in.

_Please don't tell me we're about to lose to this douchebag. _

I tuned Rixon out as Jay quickly sunk one of the balls. The room clapped for him, excited that someone might actually be beating me. He turned to me, gesturing towards me.

"How's that fall from grace going?" He continued to brag to the crowd, who was eating it up, while Rixon glared at me. I wasn't worried anymore.

In taking advantage of the ease of the white ball being next to his stripe, he'd opened up so many new opportunities for me. One in particular was perfect. I strolled over, took aim, and swung my cue. I knocked three of the solids into pockets. The crowd quickly returned to my team, and Rixon relaxed.

I was watching him take his next shot like a hawk, so it shocked me a bit when my phone buzzed. I opened it, not looking at the number.

"What's up?" I asked, as he took his shot.

A sob, sounding of pure deliverance, came over the phone, and I was immediately distracted.

"It's me." She whispered. They were waiting for me, but I couldn't care less.

"Nora?" I looked at the caller ID, shocked- where was she that she couldn't use her own phone? What was going on?

_Don't you do it._

"I'm in P-Portland? On the corner of Hempshire and Nantucket. Can you pick me up? It's urgent." Her voice shook, and I grew increasingly worried.

_Patch- Patch, don't you fucking do it!_

I looked at Rixon, and then at the game. _Yeah, fuck this game. _I wasn't going to let Nora freeze somewhere, potentially unsafe.

"I'm on my way."

I hung up, and held out my cue, dropping it on the table.

"I have to go." I said, simply. The crowd looked on, shocked, as I rushed up the stairs.

"Give me a second." Rixon said, placating them. The moment I reached the doors outside, he shoved me against the bricks.

"What—the actual—FUCK? Are you _daft_? You're _two_ fucking balls away from winnin'!_ Two!_ Don't you dare pull this shit now!" he roared, eyes burning into mine.

"Rix—"

"No! 50 grand, Patch! _Fifty thousand dollars, _thrown!"

_Tell the world why don't you?! _"Just use a mindtrick, Rixon!" I shouted, pushing him off. Rixon took a deep breath, digesting this information.

"Oh. Yeah."

"_Yeah_\- you are a fallen angel, remember?"

Rixon smiled, embarrassed now that he'd relaxed. "Right. Okay. Sorry, man."

"Sure." I didn't have time for his tantrums; Nora needed me. I jumped into the car and floored it towards Portland.

* * *

Finally finding Hempshire and Nantucket, I pulled up to the curb. Rough neighborhood. Nora was curled up at the bottom of the phone booth. She looked so out of place. She also didn't have a coat, and was shivering in the cold. I opened the door and crouched down in front of her. When she looked up, her lips were pouted, and her eyes were filled with tears.

_Aww, Angel. It's going to be okay. _

I took off my long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head. She didn't resist as I pulled her arms through the sleeves. Maybe unconsciously, she inhaled at the collar of the shirt. The shirt was huge on her, but I loved how comforted she looked in it.

"Let's get you in the car." I told her, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her face into my chest. I couldn't help my surprise, and pleasure, at her display of trust.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She finally said, beginning to fall towards the ground. "I need my iron pills."

"Shh," I whispered, holding her tightly so she didn't fall. "It's going to be all right. I'm here now."

She nodded in agreement.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded again. "We need to get Vee." _Ugh! _"She's at a party one block over."

I'd driven through the neighborhood, and I didn't sense a large collection of beings anywhere nearby. Maybe she'd gotten lost? Once I helped her into the car, I drove the Jeep around. Nora looked devastated, her teeth chattering and her body curling on the seat. Entering her mind only slightly, all I could see was red. _Is that-?_

"Were you in the middle of a pool game?" _What? _

"I was winning a condo." Hopefully Rixon was able to win, or I'd look like a real laughingstock when I got back to Bo's. Rixon also had a tendency to get violent when he wanted his way, so you know, that could happen. _That's irrelevant to what happened to you, however. _

"A condo?"

"One of those swank ones on the lake. I would have hated the place." In hindsight, if I'd been there just a little longer, I could have taken Nora to the condo and helped her relax. "This is Highsmith. Do you have an address?"

"I can't remember it." She looked around, confused, then turned to me. "Do you have your cell?"

Distractions. I didn't want her to have a distraction. I knew she'd stick to the phone if it meant she wouldn't have to speak to me about what was bothering her.

"Battery's low. I don't know if it will make a call." I said, handing her my Blackberry. She texted Vee, and waited. A response quickly came back; Vee was safe. Satisfied, I placed the image in her head that the phone died.

"It died. Do you have the charger?"

"Not on me."

"Vee's going back to Coldwater. Do you think you can drop me off at her house?"

I nodded, unwillingly. I kept driving for a couple more minutes, then turned back to her. It seemed we weren't playing 'See how suspicious Patch is' again tonight. In fact, she was so silent that it disconcerted me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I prodded. Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. She looked at her fingers, fidgeting. All signs that she was changing her story. Finally, she let out an exhausted breath and her eyes went flat.

"I got lost, and a bag lady cornered me." She answered, flatly. "She talked me out of my coat…" she stopped to sniffle. "She got my beanie, too." That didn't explain what she was doing in that area.

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Meeting Vee at a party."

She ended it at that. I could tell that she wasn't going to say more. _Why?_ Knowing Nora, she was in denial. She was probably changing her story to fit it into whatever it was that she could accept. If she could accept it, she'd tell me and expect me to accept it. It seemed like no matter what I did, when it came to the important things, she found some way to worm out of warming up to me. In class, on our date, on her kitchen counter. I didn't want to have to read her mind to find out what was up. I wanted her to _tell me_ what was wrong; show me that trust she'd displayed earlier tonight when she fell into my arms. She'd called _me; _she could have called Vee, she could have called her mother, she could have called the police. She didn't. I looked out at the sky, seeing it growing darker and darker with the oncoming storm. I glimpsed over at Nora, who was still staring out the window with tormented eyes. In the next fifteen minutes or so, I'd pull up to Vee's house, and she'd get out. She'd get out, taking her fear and trust and her vulnerable heart with her. She'd change her story, and go back to closing me out and pushing me away.

_No. _

I pulled the car to the side, and conjured the image of smoke coming from the hood. Nora looked up, a mix of concern and annoyance on her face.

"Hang on." I told her, adding on to the farce that was the broken Jeep. I popped the hood and stepped out.

I could barely see past my own plan while I disabled the Jeep. I wanted some time with her, alone. I'd never get this chance again. I knew of the motel further down the road. It wasn't the most savory place to take her, but it would provide enough space between us and Coldwater. I had this odd mixed feeling of immorality and pleasure because of what I was doing. I was literally stealing Nora and her affections. 90 percent of my plan was totally moral, but I knew that 10 percent wanted something more than Nora's trust.

Finished, I walked over to her window. I gestured for her to lower it.

"Bad news. It's the engine."

Her face twitched in an attempted expression. I rose my eyebrow.

"May it rest in peace."

She gave me a look of disbelief. "It won't move?"

_If I fixed it right, nope. _"Not unless we push it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Where's your cell?" I had to make sure it didn't go off again.

"I lost it."

"Let me guess. In your coat pocket. The bag lady really cashed in, didn't she?" I was positively sure Nora was stronger and faster than some old woman and she'd still been conned out of her clothes. Poor girl. Thank god it hadn't been some creep with worse on his mind, or tonight would have ended much differently. "Two choices. We can flag down a ride, or we can walk to the next exit and find a phone."

I knew she wouldn't want to flag down a ride. She stepped out of the car, slamming the door. She stomped up to the right tire and kicked it, and it took everything in me not to laugh.

"I think there's a motel at the next exit. I'll go c-c-call a cab. Y-y-you wait here with the Jeep." She sputtered, hardly able to get her words out. Her teeth were still chattering, her body was almost contorting with cold, and her skin was pale. _It must be really freezing out._ I cracked a small smile of disbelief. As if I'd allow that to happen.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're looking a little deranged, Angel. We'll go together." We needed to move quickly, especially so she didn't catch anything, but she was determined to be stubborn. She crossed her arms and looked up at me.

"I'm not going anywhere near a motel with you." She stated.

"You think the two of us and a slummy motel make for a dangerous combination?" Her mouth quirked, and I took that as a yes. That only interested me more.

"We can sit here and argue this. But this storm is about to catch its second wind."

As if Heaven actually wanted to help me out, thunder cracked, and rain and sleet began to pour down. I rose my eyebrows. I had all night; the weather wouldn't bother me any time soon.

Nora gave me a look colder than the wind must have been, but then angrily sighed in assent.

**Rixon's reaction was honestly my reaction, just typed in his way. Like...dude just up and left a really large bet to get Nora (which is super amazingly sweet) but that condo is a lot of money...and he just walked out. It's pretty cheap for a condo, but in terms of money, 50 grand is still a lot. Maybe it's a cheaper condo. I don't know. Too late now. **

**Also, reviews guys- I know we can do better. I'm loving all of the notifications that say I'm being followed and favorited (I feel so important, and I thank all of you!) but I do like feedback. I'm trying to hit _Eternal _status with reviews; it's kind of a goal to see how much better I can do with each story. Lots of people view _Nocturne_ (I love watching the bars that measure how many people from what country view my story; right now it's the UK and Australia competing for second place) so I know there's plenty of opinions. I've actually never seen so many views ha! Also, Dallas, don't feel hurt, I appreciate your continued support. But yeah, I love responding to comments and questions and what not, so feel free!**

**Now that my little rant is over, hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay! More reviews! I'm so happy! **

**Guest: I laughed so hard at your comment. I know you said longer chapters would be better; I'm so sorry that this one is so short :/ Don't hate me!**

**Dallas: I'd have posted it earlier...but it just wasn't ready! Like...I have to be really certain that I like what it says; change up the vocabulary, throw in some better words, take some sentences out...**

**Yikkety: See, you right there are one smart cookie. Cuz I completely forgot about that condo in Finale. It would be the one he was (supposed to be) taking Blakely to, however. I love coincidences; thanks for pointing it out! **

**Luna: Thank you :)**

**Alienvspredator: I think it's my favorite in the real book, too. **

Chapter Twenty-One

It rained even harder as we jogged the twenty minutes to the motel. I'd made sure to run much slower than I could, waiting inches away just in case Nora fell or needed to stop. Once or twice she'd slipped onto the ground and I would hold my arms out to steady her. Ever the trooper, Nora refused to acknowledge that she was showing any weakness. At one point, I was worried I'd have to carry her to the motel, because her breathing (whether or not she noticed it) was beginning to sound pained. She didn't stop running, or ask me for help, and before I could suggest it, the motel was in sight.

I held open the door, and she rushed into the motel lobby. As soon as her body hit the warmth, she began to loosen. The desk clerk stood, sucking his fingers of Cheetos crumbs. I noticed Nora grimace in disgust.

"What'll it be? Just the two of you tonight?" _Teenagers. Ah, I remember those days. _

"We n-n-need to borrow your phone." Nora requested, shivering. I wanted to wrap my arm around her, but I didn't think she'd accept my help.

"No can do. Lines are down. Blame the storm."

This night honestly couldn't be more ideal for me.

"What do y-you mean the l-lines are d-down? Do you have a cell?"

_Sorry, sweetie. _The clerk turned to me. _Why don't you give your boyfriend a good time tonight, instead? _

"She wants a nonsmoking room." I told him, taking control. Nora spun around to face me, mouthing _Are you insane? _The clerk went through his computer, searching for a room.

"Looks like we've got…hang on…Bingo! A nonsmoking king."

"We'll take it." I looked down to see Nora's expression, and I wasn't disappointed. My mouth quirked up in a smile; _insane for you, Angel. _She thinned her eyes at me.

Just then, the lights in the motel went out.

_Well, isn't this just dandy? _The clerk fumbled around behind his desk before he found a flashlight.

_Aha! _"I was a Boy Scout. Back in the day. 'Be prepared.'"

"Then you m-m-must have a cell phone?" Nora repeated her earlier question, adamant.

"I did. Until I couldn't pay the bill anymore. What can I say, my mom's cheap." He replied, dismissing her. Nora twitched, and combined with the shadows on her face, shivering and frizzy hair, she looked deranged enough to really hurt somebody. He turned to me, missing the look of death she was shooting at him.

"How do you want to pay?"

"Cash." I'd slipped a little of the money from earlier into my pockets; about 300 or so dollars.

The clerk laughed, nodding his head. "It's a popular form of payment here." He leaned closer. "We get a lot of folks who don't want their extracurricular activities traced, if you know what I mean." I was aware of the motel's usual clientele. I could have also threatened him for assuming that Nora was a regular, but it came with the territory. I wasn't going to question my luck any more than I needed to. _Just roll with it. _

"This is crazy." Nora murmured. She seemed to have accepted that we were stuck here.

"I'm crazy. About you." I told her, trying to control my smile. Nice to say it out loud. I turned back to the clerk. "How much for the flashlight?" He'd been checking Nora out, but snapped quickly to when I directed my attention towards him.

"I've got something even better-" _Jeez, she' a wet blanket. But a sexy wet blanket. Wonder what she'll be doing…crap-where are those candles…_"survival style candles. They're on the house, no extra charge. Put one in the bathroom and one in the sleeping area and you'll never know the difference. I'll even throw in the matchbook. If nothing else, it'll make a good keepsake."

"Thanks." I didn't want him ogling Nora's body, or wondering about what she'd be doing, anymore. I quickly took the keycard, candles, and grabbed Nora's elbow to direct her down the hall.

When we found the room, I locked the door behind us. Nora ambled into the room, zombie-like. She watched me as I set one candle on the nightstand, and lit the other one. I took my hat off and shook out my hair, becoming at ease with my surroundings. Nora still stood in the middle of the room, lost.

_Okay…_"You need a hot shower," I suggested, backing up into the bathroom with the candle. "Looks like bar soap and two towels." She needed to warm up, soon, before she got sick. It might even comfort her a little.

Finally, she remembered her pride and her chin tilted up.

"You can't f-force me to stay here." The 'can you?' was unspoken.

"That sounded more like a question than a statement." I replied. Would she really try to make a run for it, in the dark and rain? I doubted it.

"Then ans-s-swer it."

I was too busy looking at her in the candlelight. I could see why the clerk had been distracted; my shirt clung to her in all the right places. "It's hard to concentrate on answers with you looking like that."

She looked down, and blushing, she stomped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. It had cheap sheets, but a thick comforter. It'd do for her. I didn't need the warmth; she did. The water turned on in the bathroom, and I heard the shower curtain close. Though sorely tempted, I didn't look into Nora's mind. I really wanted to. Nora in the soaked shirt was enough to excite me; both because it clung and because I knew she'd have to take it off. Hell, I wanted to take it off for her, just as smoothly as I'd put it on. I'd be very gentle, pulling each sleeve with my teeth and kissing back up her arm…I groaned deep in my throat. She was in the shower, which meant that four feet away from me Nora Grey was undressed. She probably could never have imagined being in this situation, and neither could I. I could easily make up that four feet in about two seconds. I could wash her, massaging my hands all around her body. I'd make it the single most pleasurable thing she'd ever experienced, before topping it afterwards when we—

"Patch?"

_What?! Oh. Shit. _"Done?" _Already? _

"Blow out the candle." _Damn. _

I couldn't help but laugh at my wishful thinking and her modesty when I blew out the candle. "Done."

She blew out the other candle, and stepped out of the bathroom. "My clothes are soaked. I don't have anything to wear." She whined. Too bad that wasn't the complete truth; I could see her in a camisole and panties. Still—

"Lucky me." I took off my shirt, knowing that it was completely soaked. I dropped it at her feet, implications heavy. Her eyes widened.

"This is really awkward," she stated. I smiled, and stood slightly closer. She stepped back, panicking.

"You should shower." Statements of the obvious seemed to be her way to remain calm. "Right now."

"I smell that bad?"

_You actually smell that good…_Her thought bubble was very loud, and flustered, and it made me happy. I walked into the bathroom and relit the candle. I left the door only slightly open, enough to where I'd hear any trouble. I couldn't help but wonder if Nora was thinking about me in the shower. _That's so callous, _I thought, chastising myself. With whatever she'd been through tonight, she probably wasn't even thinking on my level. I needed to clear my mind. I was going to get her to sit and talk to me. Once that was finished, we could move onto other things. _Seems reasonable. _When I was finished debating myself, I put my jeans back on and opened the door.

Nora sat on the floor, the candlelight reflecting on her skin. And…_wow. _Long legs, beautifully shaped and curved. Warm, red hair, falling over her shoulders. Red cheeks, and pouted full lips. Gray eyes, gray eyes that were wide as they roamed over me.

Were there other reasons for me bringing her here? All I knew was that I wanted her next to me, _now. _"Which side of the bed do you want?"

"Uh…"

"Nervous?" _How cute. _

"No." she replied, trying to sound confident. My smile broke through.

"You're a bad liar. The worst I've seen."

She placed her hands on her hips, challenging me. The way her eyes flashed, the curve of her waist…

"Come here," I said softly, pulling her up. Her body suddenly went stiff, almost as if she was afraid of what she might do. _It's okay, Angel. _She surprised me- she placed her hand on my chest and began to move up. Nora, taking the first step? I was pleased to let her do what she wanted. I couldn't feel it physically, but just the intimacy of it was enough. _Hmm…? _There was a nagging sense of urgency, like I was in danger, but I couldn't place it. Was I nervous? I'd done this before, plenty of times, but they hadn't been with her. I also couldn't make myself care, because all I could see was Nora caressing me.

And then she touched my scar.

**Oh no!**

**Lol I remembered reading that they jogged twenty minutes and I'm like "pssht twenty minutes my ass I can't even run two minutes" And I figured Patch would try to be a gentleman, but then, well...he is a guy, and with all the innuendos that just slip out I'm sure there's a lot of desire underneath.**

**Also, I know you guys are probably tired of me stretching your feels... But it makes reading the next chapter so much better! **


	23. Chapter 22

**AVP2004: Well why thank you; I'm glad someone reads my author's notes. I usually do the same thing, and read them out of respect. I try to make mine interesting as possible!**

**maarebsabah: Lol that is so deep; I sure hope you don't die waiting either XD**

**Guest: thank you, I try :3**

**Dallas and Fanvergent: Lol the excitement is really getting to you guys XD**

**So guys, when you get to the part (you'll know it when you see it) try to think of it as Nora yelling while Patch is almost simultaneously thinking. It's all pretty fast paced, but it doesn't seem to come across well via typing. **

Chapter Twenty-One

_Shit, SHIT!_

My eyes rolled back momentarily, and in my shock I fell to my knee. Quickly, I grabbed Nora's slumping body. In the few seconds she was unconscious, thousands of panicked thoughts ran through my mind.

_No, no, NO! Not now! Damn it, damn it all!_

That sense of danger made perfect sense to me now. It wasn't nerves; it was because I'd let my guard down and let her get too close. I'd been so caught up in my desire for her that I didn't realize that my scars would have been visible. _But how? _I looked around, trying to find the culprit, and I saw the full length mirror. It would have been right within her line of sight. I could have throttled the both of us for being so stupid.

When her finger slipped from my scar, she opened her eyes, dazed and confused. In my anger and panic, I lifted my body and threw her onto the bed with a little more vehemence than necessary. When I pinned her wrists above her head, I saw the fear and understanding creep into her expression. _No!_

"_You weren't supposed to do that. _What did you see?" I demanded, containing my rage. Trying to defend herself, she kneed me in my ribs, but I didn't care that I was supposed to flinch. I didn't care what she saw of me now, only what she'd seen in my memories. It all depended on what she was thinking when she touched them. I straddled her hips, removing her ability to kick me anymore.

"Get—off—me—or—I'll—_scream!_"

I was about two seconds from snapping her neck out of pure panic, but I kept my emotions pushed down.

"You're already screaming. And it isn't going to cause a stir in this place. It's more of a whorehouse than a motel." My luck in choosing this seedy place grew better all the time. "Last chance, Nora. _What did you see?" _

Her eyes filled with tears, but I didn't have the time to feel sorry for her.

"You make me sick! Who are you? Who are you _really?_" she cried.

_Damn…Damn! _"We're getting closer." I commented, upset.

"_You want to kill me!" _

For a moment, I lost all emotion. This was it. Whatever she'd seen, she knew that I'd had an ulterior motive before I met her. Would she leave? I'd be damned if she left this place before hearing my explanation. Could I let her leave afterward? Who would believe her? She couldn't deny my scars, but she could deny my reasons. She might panic and go screaming.

"The jeep didn't really die tonight, did it? You lied. You brought me here so you could kill me. That's what Dabria said you want to do—"

_Dabria! Oh, that bitch! _I knew exactly what memory Nora saw. It was Dabria's little play-act this past summer, trying to ruin my plans! Even now, even in memory, she was fucking over my life! What to do… I could erase Nora's memory…or I could do what she said and kill her now. She'd walked into this place of her own accord. It surely counted. If she wouldn't listen, I wouldn't waste my chance…

"Well, what are you waiting for? You've been trying to kill me all along. Right from the start. Are you going to kill me now?"

"It's tempting." _What am I thinking? _I was panicking, and I needed to stop. I just…I wouldn't even let it get to that point. She'd listen to me; I wouldn't let her leave without listening to me. Nora squirmed around underneath me, and I couldn't help but feel the dark irony that this wasn't exactly what I'd imagined earlier. I'd wanted her squirming, but from something else—

"I bet you like this," she accused.

"That would be a smart bet." I replied.

Her eyes thinned, forever annoyed at my comebacks. "Just do it." She challenged.

"Kill you?"

She nodded. "But first I want to know why. Of all the billions of people out there, why me?"

I asked that question of myself ever since I'd seen Nora. "Bad genes."

"That's it? That's the only explanation I get?"

"For now." I could explain everything else later, but first I needed to calm her down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked. "I get the rest of the story when you break down and kill me?" That was a laughable statement.

_Sweetheart— " _I don't have to break down to kill you. If I wanted you dead five minutes ago, you'd have died five minutes ago." It was mostly true. As she took in this information, I looked at the slash covering her wrist and began to rub my finger slowly over it. Her birthmark. Chauncey's birthmark. Bad genes, indeed. Shame; I'd rather kiss her wrists than restrain them.

"What about Dabria? She's the same thing you are, isn't she?" Nora was breathing heavily at this point. "You're both—angels." Her voice cracked and she went limp. I broke down just a little at her words. It hurt me to have to be like this; manhandling her this way. We weren't getting anywhere. It was apparent she'd figured out the angel thing on her own. And I doubted she'd want to talk reason like this, so I lifted off of her hips.

"If I ease up, are you going to hear me out?"

She snapped back to her panic. "What do you care if I run? You'll just drag me back in here."

"Yeah, but that would cause a scene." I'd have to mind-command everyone to freeze, erase all the memories, which wouldn't endear me to Nora and make talking that much harder…no, she wasn't getting past that door.

"Is Dabria your girlfriend?" Was that…_jealousy?_ Right now? She couldn't possibly—not to mention, not of that evil-

"Was. It was a long time ago, before I fell to the dark side." I smiled, but it was hard. I couldn't even try humor when I thought of all of the shit that came with Dabria. Just her name made me cringe with disgust and hate. "It was also a mistake."

Nora didn't respond, and I had nothing else to say about Dabria. When Nora didn't move, I moved off of her completely, releasing her wrists. She propped herself on her elbows, breathing.

Then she threw herself at me. When I didn't move, she began to punch me in the chest, over and over. I almost laughed, but I decided it wasn't good for the moment. With all that hair flying, and her ruthless but un-aimed punches, she looked like an angry, out of control kitten. _How cute is this? _Nora Grey could honestly be the only person alive that I'd ever let get away with this sort of thing. Finally she paused- out of breath, pissed, and eyes flashing.

"Done?" I asked.

"No!" she screamed, thrusting her elbow into my thigh. "What's the matter with you? Don't you feel anything?" Climbing onto the bed, she kicked me in the stomach. I resisted the urge to look at my phone for the time.

_As adorable as this is—_"You've got one more minute. Get your anger out of your system. Then I take over." If this helped her blow some steam, cool, but I still needed to talk to her. Nora gave me a look of disbelief, then made a silly jump off of the bed. _Right. _I caught her right before she hit the floor, and pressed her against the wall.

"I want the truth." _I'm trying to tell you the truth. If you'd just stop all this-_

"Did you come to school to kill me?" Any cute thoughts I'd had of her vanished, replaced by dread. _Yes, but—_

"Was that your aim right from the start?"

"Yes—"I began. I couldn't finish, because her tears began to flow down her face. _Don't start crying…_

"Are you gloating inside?" _No! _"That's what this is about, isn't it? Getting me to trust you so you could blow it up in my face!" _I know! But that's not how it is anymore! And I'm trying to tell you how I feel and you're making it difficult! _

I tried to keep my calm. "I get that you're angry—"

"I am _ripped apart!" _she roared.

_I am ripped apart. I am ripped apart. _

She wasn't just angry, she was _hurt. _And then I realized—

Nothing I could say right now would make her understand.

Quickly and desperately, I moved my hands up to her neck, tipping her head back. I gathered every last ounce of emotion- all of the love, desire, and anger- I felt for her, and I crushed my lips to hers.

***RIPS OUT HAIR WHEN SEES NO MORE LINES***

**Lol you guys make it all worth it. **

**So, two problems:**

**1) In address to stonie's request, about doing _Crescendo_...I don't know, to be honest. That would be a whole lot more work because there's a whole lot less of Patch. If I did do _Crescendo_, I'd have to do some research, re-read the book and get a feel for it (I have the books, so) I'd probably just do scenes from _Crescendo_, if anything, but I don't know. I usually write when the inspiration strikes, so hopefully I'll get a feel, and we'll get a Patch's POV!**

**2) I'm in a predicament. See, when I wrote _Eternal, _I embellished Patch's fall from grace. Like, the way he describes it in the book, he left Heaven, he tried to go back, they threw him back off. Didn't make for a good story, at least in my eyes. Kind of cliche, "falling for love". So I added some twists, and turns, and surprises. Now the problem: I have to stick to the original lines, but I don't know if I should make _Eternal's _view of Patch's fall from grace, or just stick with the regular view. For everyone who hasn't read _Eternal, _it's just one chapter that covers his fall, so it should be easy to follow. I can weave it into _Nocturne_, but still; I need some opinions, because there won't be a next chapter until I get some! **


	24. Chapter 23

**All righty guys, here's chapter 23! Most people that I've gotten responses from say to use _Eternal _as part of him explaining his past, so I'm working on that right now! Should be ready by Saturday. Maybe earlier. **

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Please Nora….come on…_

"Mmm!?...mmm….mm…"

She sighed and her body loosened. I'd been successful in calming her down, and it was divine. I was _kissing _Nora, and she was letting me. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Excited yet softly, I slipped my hands down to the small of her back and pulled her forward. I heard her gasp, and her jaw clench. I pulled back and licked my lip, bemused.

"Did you just bite me?"

She turned, flustered. "Is everything a joke to you?"

I was entirely too busy turned on by the fact she'd bit my lip. "Not everything."

"Like what?"

"You."

I was so ecstatic that she'd allowed me to kiss her without trying to claw my eyes out, or running, or anything worse than a bit lip. That wasn't even a bad thing. I could have given her a mind blowing smile to show my affection, but when I looked at her, her eyes were too busy coming in and out of focus, confused. I sighed. Continuing where we left off? I guess not.

_Relax. Trust me,_ I told her. Nora did the exact opposite.

"Omigosh, You're doing it again, aren't you? Messing with my mind? You can put more than words in my head, can't you? You can put images—very real images—there." I didn't stop her. I was cautiously curious to know what else she thought she knew. "The Archangel. You tried to kill me that night, didn't you? But something went wrong. Then you made me think my cell phone was dead, so I couldn't call Vee. Did you plan to kill me on the way home? _I want to know how you're making me see what you want!_"

She was almost screaming the last part. I was fairly impressed by how much she'd deduced. I kept my face neutral, trying to placate her.

"I put the words and images there, but it's up to you if you believe them. It's a riddle. The images overlap reality, and you have to figure out which is real." Nora's mind was incredibly easy to trick. It was like she put so much effort into protecting what she _knew_, that she didn't protect all the other parts of her mind that were open to so much more.

"Is this a special angel power?"

I shook my head. "Fallen angel power. Any other kind of angel wouldn't invade your privacy, even though they can." _Because you're human. In my case, though_…I placed my hands on both sides of her head, in love as well as bracing myself just in case she flew into another frenzy.

"I put a thought in Coach's mind to redo the seating chart because I needed to get close to you. I made you think you fell off the Archangel because I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't go through with it. I almost did, but I stopped. I settled for scaring you instead. Then I made you think your cell was dead because I wanted to give you a ride home. When I came inside your house, I picked up a knife. I was going to kill you then." Thinking about how she made me feel when we were cooking, so close, it made my voice soften. "You changed my mind." I'd never been so happy for punking out on any decision.

Nora inhaled sharply. "I don't understand you. When I told you my dad was murdered, you sounded genuinely sorry. When you met my mom, you were nice."

"Nice—Let's keep that between you and me." Patch Cipriano, Fallen, sympathizing with Harrison Grey, Chauncey's descendant. Patch Cipriano, introducing himself to someone's mother _(what a softy!)_ It was a stretch, but I certainly didn't need that out there. It was bad enough I wanted to date Nora. Nora, who seemed to be literally mind-blown by the whole thing. Her head was moving back and forth. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get out of my mind! Right now!"

I was confused. "I'm not in your mind, Nora." She kneeled forward, holding her head in her hands.

"Yes, you are. I feel you. So this is how you're going to do it? Suffocate me?"

She began to fall down the wall, and her breathing became shallow. It certainly looked like she was suffocating, but it wasn't me doing it. I sensed out. There weren't any other immortals around either, so it was literally all in her head. When I tried to approach her, she swung her hand at me haphazardly.

"Get away!"

I didn't.

"Get—away—from—me," she choked out.

What the hell was going on? She didn't eat anything…was there something she was allergic to in the room? Was it a full panic attack?

"I—can't—breathe!" Nora began fully grasping her throat.

What the hell… I tried to figure out what was wrong, and if she'd ever acted like this before. I had a sudden flash of a memory from school, when she'd swallowed some pills right in front of me. _Shit! She's anemic! _

I quickly scooped her off of the floor and placed into the chair across the room.

"Put your head between your knees." I gently pushed her head down, and waited by her side until she felt better. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten! Her breathing began to slow.

"Better?" She nodded. "Do you have your iron pills with you?" She shook her head. "Keep your head down and take long, deep breaths."

I stood there, hunched protectively over her. If she began to relapse, I didn't doubt my ability to run her back to the Jeep. Rain or not, I'd get her to help. I'd break every single speed law there was to get her to the hospital. Finally her color returned, and she looked me in the eyes. Her expression was a mix of relief and shame.

"Thank you."

"Still don't trust my motives?" I asked, wistful.

"If you want me to trust you, let me touch your scars again."

I stared at her for a long moment, contemplating. It was like she'd thrown a curveball and hit me square in my face. I forced myself to stay still instead of quickly moving across the room, back towards the wall. Could I allow this? Could I accept this? Wasn't what I'd done enough? Maybe not, considering much of it had been done while I was trying to kill her, and then trying _not_ to kill her. Still, touching my scars was a big step. I'd done plenty of things I wasn't proud of, and considering she didn't trust me, she'd probably see something particularly awful. Even I had deep dark actions I'd rather not come to light; my early life containing most of those. I couldn't even force myself to think about that dark shit, much less show anyone else what I'd done. There'd be no way in hell I'd be able to explain that away.

Finally, I spoke. "That's not a good idea." _Nope, let it go. _

"Why not?" _Can we move on? _

My answer came from my soul before I could stop it.

"I can't control what you see."

"That's kind of the point."

_Oh. _Damn. She had me. I'd answered too quickly, trying to protect myself.

"You know I'm hiding things." _Do you honestly want to see?_

Her lip quivered, and she straightened. "Give me a reason to trust you."

I certainly wanted her to trust me. All I'd asked for, consistently, was for her to open up to me. I knew I would have to reciprocate somehow, but this? I was terrified of what she'd see. There was no filter, no way for me to stand by and explain my actions while she saw them. _She wants to know about why I'm here. _I slowly made my decision, putting it all to hope. If that's all she was concerned about, that would be what she saw. She would have no reason to go that far back into my memories. _Give me a reason to trust you. _

_Fine. _I sat down on the bed, and leaned my arms on my knees. Just this gesture itself showed trust towards her, as my scars were in full view. Anything could go right through them. If she were aware she could, she could thrust something into them, debilitating me. I was so vulnerable, and it was upsetting. _She's giving you a chance. _I inhaled deeply, then sighed, relaxing my body.

"Go ahead." I whispered. "Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't." I silently begged that she would take this to heart, and be open minded. Nora stood, and slowly approached me. For a moment, she looked like she was going to back off.

"I won't get trapped in there forever, will I?" she asked suddenly.

I barked a laugh. "No." She wouldn't be trapped forever, but I would. Forever with my memories. With the things I'd done. With the consequences.

Nora nodded, and the way she looked, it was almost like she was gathering the nerve to jump off of a high diving board. Inhaling, she sat on the bed next to me, and held out her hand.

I closed my eyes when she touched my scar.

**Sorry it's so short! And I know the ending is another cliffhanger, but honestly it just seemed like a good place to stop. First tine she touches his scar, it's tense, second time, it's...well, tense, but he's aware this time. Read and review! **


	25. Chapter 24

**All right, so everybody I must say, thank you for all of the reviews! They were heartwarming, really, and I love the support. Pretty much everyone who responded said to weave in _Eternal, _so I did my best with that. The change is fairly short, and not really too noticeable because I kept most of the original script. In fact, there's really only one part (which I'm positive you'll recognize). Still, let me know how I did!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Once I'd calmed my thoughts, I reopened my eyes. Nora's body was slumped precariously onto mine, and I wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling onto the floor. For a few minutes we sat there, silent and still. I looked at her expression. Her eyes were crunched in concentration, but the rest of her face was blank. It was like she was asleep. I was so confused. Part of me wanted to push her away, so she couldn't possibly see anything. Part of me wanted to watch her continue in peace. If she was peaceful she wasn't running away.

I placed my head on hers, savoring the closeness. I knew that I was taking advantage of her unconsciousness, but I just wanted to do it. Just in case she decided that…well, that she didn't want to be close to me when she was finished. To distract myself, I began to build this crazy plan in my mind. If she didn't want to be with me, I'd follow her. I'd pursue, and eventually if she decided to be with another, I'd still be there. No one could protect her like I could, and I'd make sure the asshole knew exactly how he should treat her. Maybe I'd just save myself the trouble and scare away every potential suitor. She'd go to the grave annoyed at me. Nora, old and wrinkled, still hissing at me like a puffy white cat from her porch. _Damnit Patch, it's been decades! Get lost!_ I chuckled evilly at my illogical dream.

I was imagining all the different ways I'd punish men for approaching her when, finally, Nora twitched. My stomach clenched, and all my amusement vanished. Her skin was flushed, and she showed signs of shock. I looked at her, uncertain of her next move. _What did she see? _She twitched her fingers, and was subtly nodding her head, accepting whatever it was.

"Then you're definitely not human. You really are a fallen angel. A bad guy."

A 'bad guy'. Like a cartoon or something; so simple. "You think I'm a bad guy?"

"You possess other people's….bodies." she continued.

I nodded. She didn't say it with too much disgust, so that was a good thing.

"Do you want to possess my body?"

_Not in the context you're thinking. _"I want to do a lot of things to your body, but that's not one of them."

"What's wrong with the body you have?"

Here was where things got complicated for me.

"My body is a lot like glass. Real, but outward, reflecting the world around me. You see and hear me, and I see and hear you. When you touch me, you feel it. I don't experience you in the same way." I spoke the words that put me through so much. "I can't feel you. I experience everything through a sheet of glass, and the only way I can cut through that sheet is by possessing a human body."

"Or part human." Nora added.

My mouth tightened, and I felt disgust. Chauncey. Was it a little late to regret all the smart assed things I'd said to him? Was it wrong that I didn't really want to? I wonder what encounter she'd seen with him.

"When you touched my scars, you saw Chauncey?"

"I heard you talking to Rixon. He said you possess Chauncey's body for two weeks every year during Cheshvan. He said Chauncey isn't human either. He's-Nephilim." She whispered the last word.

I was impressed with Nora, as well as relieved. I knew the memory she was talking about- the summer just before the school year began. I'd made my firm decision to get my human body. There was talk of being a guardian but…no. She was taking this surprisingly well, especially after her earlier outburst. Maybe letting her touch my scars wasn't such an awful idea.

"Chauncey is a cross between a fallen angel and a human. He's immortal like an angel, but has all of the mortal senses." A cross-breed; a mutt; who had everything I wanted. "A fallen angel who wants to feel human sensations can do it in a Nephil's body." Dependence on a _Nephil. _It was insult to injury.

Nora's eyes pointed toward the bed, and she blushed.

"If you can't feel, why did you kiss me?"

_Because love is an emotion, silly girl. _I placed my finger on her collarbone and traced it down to right over her heart. Her breath caught. "Because I feel it here, in my heart. I haven't lost the ability to feel emotion." I caught her eye, and hoped she could see just how deep my feelings were. "Let me put it this way. Our emotional connection isn't lacking."

I watched as Nora's breathing became faster, and her heartbeat become irregular.

"You mean you can feel happy—"Her pupils dilated, and I could see a small sheen of sweat form on her neck "or sad or—"

_All signs of_ "Desire." I answered, a tiny grin forming. Nora Grey wanted me. I could actually see it.

She inhaled, and shook her head. "Why did you fall?"

I didn't want to think about it. I decided to go with the simplest answer I could find outside of 'stupidity'.

"Lust."

"Money lust?"

I had to stroke my jaw to stop the smile from coming out, but it wasn't working. So, she didn't want to assume it was lust for a woman, hm?

"And other kinds. I thought if I fell, I'd become human." My smile slowly abated as I remembered my foolish pride the night I'd left Heaven. "The angels who'd tempted Eve had been banished to Earth, and there were rumors that they'd lost their wings and become human. When they left Heaven, it wasn't this big ceremony the other angels were invited to. It was private." I tightened my fists, but kept my expression calm. Even the first Fallen, the original sinners, were secretly tossed from Heaven. They'd had a trial among the highest Archangels. "I didn't know their wings were ripped out, or that they were cursed to roam Earth with a hunger to possess human bodies. Back then, angels my age rarely concerned ourselves with fallen angels, because it was taboo. We didn't think it could ever happen to us. So it made sense, in my mind, that if I fell, I'd lose my wings and become human. At the time, I was crazy about a human girl, and it seemed worth the risk."

I was so naïve. Naïve, proud, and stubborn. I knew the other Archangels knew how powerful I was, and I only relished in the idea. I couldn't imagine that they would make such a humiliating example out of me. I should have just had my wings torn out. Instead, they dragged me in front of everyone I knew, bellowed my crimes to the Heavens (literally), and then had one of my closest friends rip my wings from me and discard me from my home. Just the memories brought me extreme anguish, and I banished them from my mind.

Nora brought me back to the present. "Dabria said you can get your wings back by saving a human life. She said you'll be a guardian angel. You don't want that?" she asked, confused.

"It's not for me." I didn't want to be stuck correcting some silly human's mistakes. I wanted to make my own human mistakes. "I want to be human. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything." _Until maybe now. _

"What about Dabria? If the two of you aren't together anymore, why is she still here? I thought—"

My mind zoned the rest of her sentence out. _Why is she still here? Why is Dabria still here?!_

"Dabria's still on Earth?"

"She's got a job at school. She's the new school psychologist, Miss Greene. I've met with her a couple times." Nora stiffened. "After what I saw in your memory, I thought she took the job to be closer to you."

_To be closer to my plans, more like. But why? _

"What exactly did she tell you when you met with her?"

"To stay away from you. She hinted at your dark and dangerous past. Something about this is off, isn't it?"

Very. As much as I wanted to stay with Nora all night, I was no longer in that sort of mood. Just the idea of Dabria still being on Earth, and getting close to Nora at all, was giving me a bad feeling. She was up to something, and I needed to find out what it was. Knowing Dabria, the fact that I wanted Nora so much, dead or alive, probably drove her mad with irrational jealousy.

"I need to take you home. Then I'm going to the high school to look through her files and see if I can find something useful. I'll feel better when I know what she's planning." I pulled the sheets off of the bed and handed them to Nora. "Wrap yourself in these."

Nora's face took on a sick look. "She still has feelings for you. Maybe she wants me out of the picture." She said. I locked eyes with her. It wasn't beneath Dabria to ruin lives when she felt like she wasn't getting her way. I knew that very well.

"It crossed my mind." I turned to get my shirt from the bathroom. I needed to move quickly.

"I'll go get the Jeep. I'll pull around to the back exit in twenty. Stay in the motel until then."

**All right, so, this next upcoming chapter is my longest in a while. However...it might be some time before I post. Maybe like...like next Thursday type stuff. I like to keep myself two chapters ahead, so that I'm motivated to actually get on here and post them(if I don't, I'll just get lazy and stop and you all might strangle me through the computer if I stop writing) But I've got a part-time too ha so most days I'm like "home...food...bed...ahhh..." The reviews are wonderful, again!**

**Read and review!**

**P.S. Guest reviewer, who mentioned the use of the passive voice, or lack thereof? I'm a little confused by your review- I've always personally liked passive voice, and it has its uses.**

**P.P.S.- Other Guest reviewer, yes, I do own the books. I keep _Hush, Hush _right next to my computer, so I don't get anything wrong. Most of Patch's responses and underlying emotions are what I added in, as thru most of the book to Nora he seems perfectly controlled all of the time. **


	26. Chapter 25

**So may I start by saying that I am LOVING all of the reviews and support! All of the followers too; it makes me feel so good to know that people care about what I'm doing! **

**Guest: You suggested I contact Becca Fitzpatrick; in all honesty I'm WAAY too much of a punk to do that myself...but if anyone wants to suggest my work to her, she has an email address on her website, and takes fan mail. I saw it, but I got real nervous. **

**Dallas; That's actually a very interesting idea, and I've been thinking about that for a while now. I'll have to see if I can work it in or not. **

**Rachelxo: Well, thank you! I'm honored. **

**Sphynx and Christina: Thank you; I've been trying to keep it as interesting. It was one of the things that made me not want to do it from his POV at first, but I figured it would be interesting to see his own life. I try to incorporate the idea that there's a Fallen Angel world around them, and that they aren't the only ones in it. **

**DarkNight: Writing, writing! I have to actually start another chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

I raced back to the Jeep, making it within five minutes. Quickly undoing my work, I got inside and sped towards the motel. I could hardly see past my own thoughts.

Dabria.

She'd been insulted when I went to Earth. She quickly tattled to the Archangels, and mocked me with her presence at my public trial. So it'd surprised me when she showed up in August, sweet talking. I'd hated her. I still hated her. I couldn't understand what she wanted, but I knew she could give me what I needed. I'd thought she'd given up and left, but apparently she was still here, and still in my way.

I pulled up to the motel, and Nora dashed out and into the car. We drove silently back to her house. I could sense her tension, but I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I hated being so unsure of things. When I pulled up, I looked suspiciously at the house.

"I'm going to walk through." I told her.

"Do you think Dabria's inside?"

I shook my head. "But it doesn't hurt to check." She could have been hiding her power. Definitely better to check. I walked through the house, and nothing seemed out of place. I was a little nervous at how easy it was to get through the home, or worse yet, inside, but I crushed the feeling.

I walked back to the Jeep. "All clear. I'll drive to the high school and come back here as soon as I sweep her office. Maybe she left something useful behind." My doubt creeped through my voice. What I needed was an address to a safe house she might be using. Nora nodded, and quickly walked up to her house. When she opened the door, I pulled off and left. I quickly made it to Coldwater High, and pushed the doors. Unlocked? That was off, but I shook it off and continued in. Making my way through the halls, I found what I was looking for. _Miss D. Greene, psychologist's office_. I picked the lock and opened the door.

The room was bland, and showed no signs of an actual life. _Like Dabria, _I thought bitterly. I began to look through the drawers and on the desk for any information, but as I'd expected, I was coming up with nothing.

I should have figured she'd have been up to some other shit. Was she here on her own, or because the Archangels sent her? They wouldn't be happy if she returned empty-handed, that was for sure. Something about Nora's words made me think that this was her own personal mission, regardless. _"She hinted at your dark and dangerous past." _So, the goal was to make Nora afraid of me, and to stay away. That clearly wasn't working, because Nora had gone with me alone on more than one occasion. Nora also shown some distrust in her. So whatever Dabria was up to, she wasn't hiding it as well as she thought. The school psychologist- it was perfect. I'd never stick around the school if I didn't need to, and I certainly didn't have any files, so there would have never been any reason for me to go near her office. Nora, on the other hand, was seeing the previous psychologist for therapy after her father's death. Perfect to avoid me.

Keeping Nora away from me, to do what? Protect her? I doubted it. Dabria was an Angel of Death, so human life was fleeting to her. So I wouldn't become human? I remembered what she'd said the August I saw her. Two things stuck out. _"As soon as you get your wings back, you can come home," "What you're trying to do is wrong. It's not natural." _

When I'd found nothing, I angrily pushed her things off of the desk. Just seeing her things in disarray gave me a strong sense of self-righteousness. When I moved to throw that hideous pink chair, I noticed a manila folder placed underneath the cushion. I pulled it out, and noticed the name _Nora Grey _written on it in big black letters. It was so absurd that I almost wanted to laugh. I should have known, considering she was no master criminal. I opened the file, and began to look through. The first page was basic information on Nora, and how the previous psychologist had recorded Nora's traits throughout their meetings. _Highly intelligent, closing in on herself, trust issues, needs proper emotional outlet. _After that had been written, she'd joined the eZine. _Shows more ability to open up, but is held back by overly-judgmental tendencies. _I was almost distracted from what I was supposed to be doing; it was fairly interesting. I'd read them later. I continued through the papers, finding nothing. Why would Dabria keep such mundane information? I placed the folder on the table and began shuffling through. Nothing. Nothing. _Damn! _On the last piece of paper, there was something written in her script.

_Hawthorne Lane. Today. Before it's too late. _

What? I stood there, confused. _Today. Before it's too late. _

I knew that Dabria could see the future. So she saw something. But what? I had no intentions of killing her. What could be too late? _Hawthorne Lane. _Nora's street. Something happening at Nora's, today. Before it's too late? Before what was too late? Before I told her I had feelings for her- had she planned on stopping me? Unlikely. I went back to the two things that stuck out to me earlier, trying to connect them. She thought my plan to become human was forbidden…she wanted me to get my wings…she wanted Nora out of the picture…

I wanted to smack myself when it hit me.

Nora.

Nora was the reason I wouldn't go with her plan to become a guardian. Nora was the key to me becoming human.

I ran back out to the Jeep and sped from the school. I couldn't believe I'd left Nora on her own!

I couldn't go back! Dabria knew this, she _knew _I'd never be able to return! Even as a guardian, it'd be rare that I got to actually return to Heaven, and I'd probably get into too much trouble to stay one for long. The only option that she would think I had left would be to kill Nora for my humanity. If I did that, I'd never need to go back to Heaven…I'd never want to be with her again.

She was going to kill Nora, just so that I'd have nothing left.

Her spite drove me into a rage, second only to the panic that I'd be too late to get to Nora. _Before it's too late. _Ha! She'd unwittingly left me a warning. I practically threw myself out of the Jeep when I pulled up to Nora's house. I raced into the house, worried that I'd find a body on the ground. Looking around, all I saw was spilled milk in the kitchen, glass and destroyed furniture but no blood. _Angel must be putting up one hell of a fight! _Dark smoke came down the stairs, and I knew that Dabria was somewhere upstairs. I silently ran up the stairs, and saw the smoke billowing from one of the rooms. I ran towards the room, praying Nora wasn't inside. Fire consumed the room, and there was no way I'd be able to get inside. Turning, I ran to Nora's room. I walked to the window and looked through the blinds. The window was open, and for a moment I thought she'd climbed down. I didn't see her, so I knew she couldn't have gotten out that way. I had only turned slightly when something stirred. I immediately became suspicious. I began to move slowly, doing mundane things like looking through her open drawer, lifting up her comb, putting it back down. I turned towards the closet, ready to attack. As I stepped closer, something crashed in the closet. When I threw them open, a shoe flew out. Another came at my face, and I saw Nora panicking as she grabbed a third one.

"Shit," I murmured, struggling to get the makeshift weapon shoe out of her hand. I threw it behind me and dragged her out of the closet. Before she could do anything else, I held her close. She was _alive, _and by the looks of it, wouldn't have lasted too much longer if I hadn't been the one in her room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Dabria's here." She cried. "She's burning down the house."

I grabbed my keys and wrapped her hands around them. "My Jeep's parked on the street. Get in, lock the doors, drive to Delphic, and wait for me." If anyone at Delphic saw the Jeep, they'd know not to fuck with it or risk dealing with me. She'd be safe enough. I quickly kissed her, still relieved she was okay. I walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, worried.

"Take care of Dabria."

"How?"

I simply looked at her. She didn't want to know what I had planned for Dabria. Sirens were wailing in the distance, and I looked away.

"You called the police?"

"I thought you were Dabria."

Speaking of Dabria, I could sense her. She must have heard me, because she was steadily moving away from us. I had to move before she could escape. I began to leave.

"I'll go after Dabria. Drive the Jeep to Delphic and wait for me."

"What about the fire?"

_Angel, she's getting away! _"The police will handle it."

Before she could say anything else, I took off. Dabria was moving faster, making her way through the fields next to the farmhouse. My anger drove me, and I moved through the high grass like a snake. Feeling me approach, she tried to take off into the sky. However, her wings crumpled and she fell. I was able to jump and tackle her mid-air. She slid away from me, turning around to fight.

"Don't you touch me! I'm going home, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she shouted.

"Unlikely. Besides, you need to face what you've done, Dabria, and I don't want to give the Archangels all the pleasure." I hissed. She flew at me, flinging her nails, but I dodged, and grabbed one of her arms. Twisting it behind her back, I swept her off of her feet and onto the ground.

"I'm going to tell them all! I'm going to tell them exactly what you're doing! You'll be punished again; they'll send you to Hell!" she cried. I ignored her, determined to go through with my plan.

Screaming, she tried to push me off, but I wouldn't move. Fighting her was harder than fighting Nora, and so I'd broken a sweat and received a few bruises by the time I'd pinned her. Her face lay in the dirt, forced down by one hand, and her tiny hands held behind her back by one of mine. Finally, she ran out of gas and stopped screaming.

"Jev…Jev, please…." She begged, trying another route.

"_Don't call me that!_" I shouted. "That's not who I am anymore, Dabria. You took that from me when you let them throw me from Heaven." I heard her enraged gasp.

"_Me?!_ You did it to yourself! You did it when you left me for that…that conniving _whore!" _

Pissed, I turned her around and slapped her in her face. She screamed again, but refused to stop talking.

"You betrayed me! You could have had _me! _But you left me, you left me to be with some girl that…that you'd never even met! And now you're doing it again! Betraying me for the dust of the earth, dust that will blow away and leave you with _nothing!" _

Upset, I punched her in the nose. "Stop talking!" She stared at me, shocked by my brutality, but I couldn't allow myself to care. I didn't want to hear her anymore. Rationally, I knew all my bad decisions were my fault. But I didn't want to think that. I wanted to take my anger out on something, and Dabria had the misfortune to willingly step in my way.

"What I did was more than duly punished. You don't know what it's like to be thrown from everything you know. You don't know what it's been like to be stuck down here; you don't know what it's like to feel absolutely nothing! And I finally found someone that can heal me!" Dabria's eyes widened. "That's right. Nora Grey is _everything_ to me, and you tried to take her from me. You tried to take her from me the way you took my home, my friends, and my wings! Well, now I'm going to take everything from _you." _

I held the hand up that was covered in her blood, and slowly moved it towards her left wing. The wing was slowly disintegrating into nothing. Why she thought she'd even be able to get back into Heaven with these had to be amazing. I caressed what was left of the wing and grasped it near her back. Dabria's eyes showed an animalistic fear when she realized what I was going to do. She tried to push me off, and began a high pitched wail.

"No! _No!" _I looked her right in her eyes as I tore it straight from her back. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and when they came back I held the wing right in front of them. The entire left side of her body was limp. I moved my hand to the right wing, but this time all Dabria did was convulse. When I tore the right wing from her back, her hands curled into her body in an agonized, jagged position. I stepped away, holding the deformed wings in my hands. I tsked at their state.

"These would have never gotten you home, Dabria. Especially since you tried to kill a human. I always took you for such a rule follower. Don't worry. I won't make you suffer the _dust of the earth _any longer."

I pulled a lighter from my pocket and held it next to the wings. As soon as I was about to connect the fire, I heard a sobbing gulp. I looked down. Dabria was crawling towards me, and she held my eyes with her tear-filled ones.

"Please…_Patch_…I beg of you…spare me…don't…don't do this…I loved you…_please…_give me a chance…_give me a chance!" _She was full on sobbing at this point, and her hands and head were bent onto my shoe. "_Don't do this to me!" _

She continued when she saw me waver.

"I…I can help you…with the power I have…just…please…_mercy…" _

I shouldn't have let her words affect me. I didn't show mercy to anyone else I didn't care about. _Chance. _New chances seemed to be the theme of the night. I looked at the wings in my hand, and down at her prostate position. She was right- as much as I didn't want her to be. At some point in my existence, I'd had some sort of feelings for her, even if they weren't nearly as strong as the ones I had for Nora. Nora would want me to do the right thing. _Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't._ I'd said those exact words. _I can use her later_, I rationalized. _She'll be in my debt for sparing her life._ Unwilling to show my weakness, I kept my face cold, but inside I had already made my decision.

"Please," she whispered. I turned away from her. I plucked a single feather from the wings, and stored it in my pocket. The rest turned into dust and blew away.

I stepped back from her hands.

"_Thank you_…thank you…for your mercy…I knew… there was still… good in there…" she whispered.

"Don't thank me. There's a home in town, a halfway house, for women. You can stay there in shelter, until you can get to your own feet." I stated coldly. "But don't thank me yet. You will still suffer the way I have. I expect you to remember this later, if or when I approach you for a favor."

"Anything…"

I began to walk away, but turned my head back for one last thing. "If you _ever _try to lay a hand on Nora _ever again, _I'll burn your feather right in front of you. I will chain you in Hell _myself_."

Her eyes filled with new, heartbroken tears, and she collapsed into the dirt.

I left her there, and took off towards Delphic.

**Too harsh? Not harsh enough? Let me know! I certainly know it was long enough; this is my longest chapter since like...idk the beginning! Read and review! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Not much to say this time around. I changed the story by omitting a couple words here and there again to keep it consistent, but it's barely noticeable (I think). You guys rock with the support! Keep it up please!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Pissed off…enraged…insulted? I didn't think there was a word.

_The Sacrifice_. This was some sort of demented joke…I'd give her a demented joke, all right…

I'd run all the way to Delphic, just to _not_ see my damned Jeep there. I'd backtracked in a panic all the way over Coldwater, and just happened on my car in the theater parking lot. Walking in, I sensed out for Nora. _Aha. There you are, my troublemaking Angel. _I grabbed a bucket of popcorn and strolled in. Sitting behind her, I waited until she looked fairly comfortable to lean in her ear.

"Hungry?" I whispered, and she stiffened. "Stand up and walk out of the theater." I commanded through my teeth. "I'll be right behind you."

She didn't move, and I resisted the urge to just scoop her up myself.

"_Walk out._ We need to talk." I repeated.

"About how you need to sacrifice me to get a human body?" she whispered, irony dripping from her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "That might be cute if you thought it was true."

"I _do _think it's true!" She didn't sound fully convinced of herself, and her self-denial was really getting old.

"Shh!" some guy hissed next to her.

"Walk out, or I'll carry you out." I was already getting up. I could easily erase everyone in this small theater's mind. No one would remember the screeching girl carried out by air. She quickly turned, gauging my seriousness.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Shh!" the guy repeated. Nora turned towards him, and I scowled. I didn't know who this guy thought he was, but if he got any more aggressive with her I'd throat punch him.

"Blame him," Nora growled, pointing at me.

"Listen, if you don't quiet down, I'll get security."

Nora called his bluff. "Fine, go get security. Tell them to take _him _away. Tell them he wants to kill me."

While she tried to tell the man and his sour girlfriend what was up, I began to silently tap my foot. _You're embarrassing yourself, Angel. _I had to be honest, I was slightly impressed by how she wasn't taking their crap. Still, time was wasting, and she was making herself look insane. They couldn't see me. Nora, realizing this, turned to me.

"You're making them think they can't see you, aren't you?" she asked. Her voice was filled with awe, despite her expression, and I smiled tightly.

"Oh, jeez! Do something!" the girl hissed, throwing her hands up.

"I need you to stop talking. Watch the show. Here- have my soda." The guy said, offering Nora his drink.

Nora, finally getting that she was fighting a losing battle, got up and swung into the aisle.

I turned towards the man. _She's a harpy, save yourself, _I commanded him. When he looked oddly at the girl, I quickly followed behind Nora. As soon as we walked into the hallway, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the restroom.

"What is it with you and girls' bathrooms?" she asked, sounding indignant. Ignoring her, I pushed her into the room and locked the door behind me. Not satisfied, I leaned against the door. There were no windows…no way to escape. She was here, and she was going to face me. Face me, face this night, face her feelings. _Do you know how I felt inside? Not finding you where you were supposed to be? How worried I was?! _I wanted to say all of this and more, but all I could do was scowl at her.

Nora backed up against the counter, nervous by my expression.

"You're mad I didn't go to Delphic." She stuttered, raising a shaking shoulder. "Why Delphic, Patch? It's Sunday night. Delphic will be closing soon. Any special reason you wanted to drive me to a dark, soon-to-be-deserted amusement park?"

_To keep you out of harm's way, you stubborn girl. _I had to have been desperate to send her there of all places; she'd know that if she'd let herself trust me.I was so tired of her coming up with reasons to avoid me. It was beginning to hurt my feelings. I walked towards her, close enough to where I could hold her with my eyes.

"Dabria told me you have to sacrifice me to get a human body." She stated, trying not to back down from me.

_You…already knew that…we discussed this... Why are you taking word from someone who just tried to kill you for no good reason? Especially Dabria! _

"And you think I'd go through with it?" I whispered, hurt.

"Then it's true?" she asked, swallowing. I wanted to sigh.

"It has to be an intentional sacrifice. Simply killing you won't do it." She had to initiate contact and trust in order for it to work.

"Are you the only person who can do this to me?"

"No, but I'm probably the only person who knows the end result, and the only person who would attempt it." The only other person I'd known to try perished right into dust; clearly a risky venture. "It's the reason I came to school. I had to get close to you. I needed you. It's the reason I walked into your life."

"Dabria told me you fell for a girl." Nora turned away slightly, and her lips pouted. _Jealousy? _"What happened?"

Centuries of learned control stopped my eyes from widening in agony. Nora was looking me right in my eyes, trying to find out what I was hiding. Strange, how she could be so wrong about the way I felt for her, but hit right on the one thing I didn't want her to know.

Finally, I spoke flatly. "She died."

"That must have been hard for you!" Nora snapped.

_OH MY G—what?—why won't you—damn it—fine!_ I steamed with impatience before I spoke. "You want me to come clean, I will. I'll tell you everything. Who I am and what I've done. I'll dig it all up, but you have to ask. You have to want it. You can see who I _was_, or you can see who I am _now_. I'm not good, but I was worse." Rash words that I may or may not be able to stick to.

Nora unconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Tell me."

I could tell her without the gory details. It wasn't _lying,_ per se.

"The first time I saw her, I was still an angel. It was an instant, possessive lust." I used to lay around the fountains just to watch her dance. _Naïve child. _"It drove me crazy. I didn't know anything about her, except that I would do whatever it took to get close to her. I watched her for a while, and then I got it in my head that if I went down to Earth, I would be cast out of Heaven and become a human." The hard part was next, and I didn't want to scare her. "On my way back to Heaven—well, they ripped out my wings, and I was tossed out of the sky. Right away I knew something was wrong. When I looked at humans, all I could feel was an insatiable craving to be inside their bodies. All my powers were stripped, and I was this weak, pathetic thing. I wasn't human. I was fallen. I'd realized I'd given it all up, just like that. All this time I've hated myself for it. I thought I'd given it up for nothing. But if I hadn't fallen, I wouldn't have met you." My voice, bitter from the memories, had softened.

Nora's eyes were filled with tears, and her hands were pressed in front of her heart. Emotional, but trying to hold it in.

"Dabria said my birthmark means I'm related to Chauncey. Is that true?" Her expression was heart-breaking. She wanted it _so much_ to be not true. If it wasn't true, she could rationalize out of it. I didn't have it in me to completely shut her down.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Her eyes, already wide, grew even larger with pain. She turned away for a moment, looking sick.

"Which side of my family?" she whispered at last.

"Your dad's."

"Where's Chauncey now?"

That…that was a _really good question. _I hadn't heard a peep from or of him. I had been so consumed with Nora that he'd become a backburner issue. Not wanting to upset her further, I stepped closer to change the subject. Automatically, she placed her hands out, pressing against my stomach.

"I'm not going to kill you, Nora. I don't kill people who are important to me. And you top the list."

Nora's breath sped up, and I began to see the same signs from before, when I'd kissed her. My proximity was turning her on despite her best intentions, and it in turn excited me.

"You're impinging on my private space." She said, backing away from me.

_Impinging? _A small smirk escaped me. "Impinging? This isn't the SAT, Nora."

Still flustered, she began to push her hair back nervously, and took a large step away from me.

"You're crowding me. I need—room."

I could have died laughing just looking at her. I wasn't sure she knew how much she went through when she made decisions. Her pale eyes were wide and skittish, and it was clear she was fighting a battle inside of herself- prim, controlled Nora versus the emotional, passionate Nora. They darted at the door; thinned; turned away. The way her head kept turning, it seemed like there was the tiny angel and devil on each shoulder. The amusement slowly gave way to desire as I realized we were alone, and she was practically beckoning me forward. _Yes, Angel, toss that gorgeous hair. _I was being drawn slowly closer while she panicked, but paused subtly when she finally looked at me.

"Are you keeping anything else from me?" she demanded.

"I'm keeping a lot of things from you."

"Like?" she whimpered.

"Like the way I feel about being locked up in here with you." I placed an arm on the mirror next to her, leaning in. "You have _no idea _what you do to me."

She shook her head again. "I don't think so. This isn't a good idea. This isn't right."

_Right? What is 'right'? _"There's all kinds of right. On the spectrum, we're still in the safe zone."

Nora began a quiet whimper, still struggling with herself. I leaned in closer, getting closer to her shoulder.

"Definitely right. Usually right. Mostly right. Maybe right." I listed.

"Maybe not _right now._" Nora cut in, inhaling sharply. She moved her head away, and her eyes caught on something in the room. Looking in the mirror, I saw that she was looking at a fire alarm. I was causing too much heat, hm? That definitely made me feel a certain way.

"Not a good idea," I told her, shaking my head.

She did it anyway, and sighing I mindtricked her. Instead of pulling the alarm, she was grasping at bare wall. The alarm was about a foot away from her prying fingers. Upset, she spun to face me.

"Get out of my head!" she cried, eyes flashing. Stomping back, she pushed me in the chest. There must have been some conviction behind it, because I actually moved back. Of course, I wasn't trying to stop her.

"What was that for?" I asked, holding in my amusement.

"For this whole night!"

_Should I be sorry? _Her chest was rising and falling, hair everywhere, and she looked delectable. From her expression, she was _still _trying to decide whether or not she could trust me. When my expression showed absolutely no remorse, her nose flared and she looked ready to attack.

Before she could jump, I grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the wall, making sure to leave no space between us. _I'll help you. _She looked at me, all of her aggression gone.

"Let's be honest, Nora. You've got it bad for me." Her eyes had nerve to be shocked. _Oh, yes, Angel! _"And I've got it bad for you." Before she could escape, I pressed my lips to hers. After a few seconds, she began making that odd sound again; the 'I really like this but I'm not supposed to because I'm Nora', and I knew she'd pull away.

"I'm not finished," she said, breathing heavily. "What happened to Dabria?"

"All taken care of." _Now come back. _

"What exactly does that mean?"

"She wasn't going to keep her wings after plotting to kill you. The moment she tried to get back into Heaven, the avenging angels would have stripped them. She had it coming sooner or later. I just sped things up." At least they weren't fresh when they were torn- when they were fully intact, ripping them off made it that much more painful.

"So—you just—tore them off?" She was so sweet; having sympathy for the woman who tried to kill her.

"They were deteriorating; the feathers were broken and thin. If she stayed on Earth much longer, it was a signal to every other fallen angel who saw her that she'd fallen." It was an insult to go around, trying to impersonate a non-fallen angel. "If I didn't do it, one of them would have."

I reached around to pull her face to mine, but she moved out of the way.

"Is she going to make another unwanted appearance in my life?"

"Hard to say." Depended on how smart she decided to be, and how seriously she took my threat. Strategically, I grabbed her shirt near her navel and pulled her closer. When I placed my knuckles on her skin, a blush went right up her body and into her face.

"You could take her Angel," I teased. "I've seen you both in action, and my bet's on you. You don't need me for that." It was more in terms of aggressiveness rather than strength, but still.

"What _do _I need you for?" she whispered.

_Ohh, good question Angel. _I chuckled, my desire obvious. I looked into her eyes, trying to transfer it. _Should we find out?_

"Door's locked. And we have unfinished business."

Nora looked up at me, and suddenly her eyes filled with an excitement I'd never seen before. She placed her hands on my chest, and quickly wrapped them around my neck. _Yes! _I lifted her up by her hips, holding her tight, and she wrapped her legs around me. When I pushed her back onto the wall, she gasped with ecstasy, and it only made me want to hear more.

As soon as I got to her shirt, her phone began to ring. _Damn that phone! _I really had to remember to turn it off when she wasn't looking. She began to unwrap from me, but I clung on.

"Voice mail," I breathed.

Not having it, she kept pushing, so I let her go. Before she turned away, I caught a glimpse of the joyous look on her face, and I filled with triumph and warmth.

"Hello?" she answered, breathless. I could hear Vee shout over the phone, and I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be Vee.

"Where are you? Are you still with Elliot and Jules?"

As Vee spoke, I absentmindedly leaned back on the counter. The quicker Vee spoke, the quicker Nora could come back to me. When I looked back at Nora, her body and stiffened and froze. I frowned; whatever Vee had said, it had upset, no, horrified Nora.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Elliot? Vee? Are you there?"

"Nora?" I asked quietly. She didn't seem to hear me, so I asked again.

"Nora?"

**I couldn't help but think at this point that Patch would be so annoyed and hurt by Nora's consistent need to be right all the time; I know I was! It was like "Will you just accept his lovin already?!" Read and Review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Surprise! Another chapter (_so soon? It must be a joke!) _Three reasons you're getting this so early: 1) You guys and the support have been amazing,and you deserve it! 2) I may not be able to post this coming week, and 3) I'm thinking I'm going to finish this this month, or early next month. Maybe by my birthday. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chauncey's POV**

It was time.

I'd previously visited the school, laden with chains, heavy-duty locks, and some devilcraft smoke bombs. They would supposedly mask where I was, throwing _him _off and making it harder to fight me. Hank had promised they'd shown signs of being effective. Euphoric, I'd whistled _Lollipop_ as I locked every single door, except for one. "_Oh, love's gonna get you down," _I sung quietly, sauntering to the beat in my mind. Every part of this plan had to be perfect, and my details needed to a tee. Elliot was presently finding that annoying little girl, Vee Sky, to act as bait. _Silly little wench, _I thought ruefully to myself. If I were the same man from the Loire, so long ago, she would have been one of the many servants I would have easily bedded. No matter how I behaved, no matter how much I blatantly treated her like the subservient she was, she continuously stood up for my behavior to Nora. _"I'll convince her to come on this trip," _she said, like a good little chick. Nora, while weak-willed, was more serious, and I wasn't sure how they were friends. I would expect better of my blood line, but she was so far and indirectly descended that we weren't even really related anymore. _So, maybe I shouldn't expect it of her, _I teased myself.

When I came back to the only unlocked door, I noted with suspicion that it was slightly ajar. I sensed around, but there was no one there. _Damn it! If you messed up even this!? _I wouldn't even let myself finish that statement_. _I wouldn't let such a simple mistake ruin my mood. Luckily _he _wasn't here yet, so I could write this one off. I thought over the school's floor plan one final time. The perfect place to place Vee, the fourth floor bungalows. Not only would that trap Nora, but it would increase the amount of ways to do away with her. _Maybe I'll push her off the building, or maybe hang her like that Halverson girl, _I plotted, _or I could push through her heart with a baseball bat. Wouldn't that give a shock? _If it weren't for my consuming hatred for _him, _I would almost feel bad for the girl. She was simply with the wrong person, at the wrong time, who had the wrong enemy.

_Wrong enemy, indeed. _Just thinking of the horror; pain; agony; _helplessness _that would show on _his _face when he saw that I had his love in my grasp and he couldn't do anything about it filled me warmth. _What if he begs? I'll draw it out and watch him cry! _The thought had me borderline orgasmic.

_Focus, so you can see the day! _I shook my head and pulled out my phone. It was answered on the first ring.

"Yes?" An aggressive voice answered.

"It's done?"

The voice became immediately complacent. "Found it at the movie theater, sir. Wheels ruined, sir."

"Good."

I hung up on the underling. The Jeep was disabled, meaning that he would no longer have his signature vehicle, with all its extra add-ons and power, to get away. It would also piss him off; just a little insult to further the injury. My phone rang again; this time it was Hank.

"Hank," I answered suavely.

"Chauncey—"

"I thought I told you not to bother me tonight?"

"But—I should warn you—"Hank went silent, and when he answered, his voice was quiet. "You're right, sir."

"Thank you." I hung up on him. No one, not even my right hand in command, could ruin this for me tonight. The unlocked door swung open, and Elliot and Vee's voices carried through the hall.

"Oooh! This is so divine!" Vee squealed.

"I could say the same, Vee my dear." I said, smiling at her. She blushed- this was the most pleasant I'd ever been towards her. Even when I took her to my home, I wasn't extremely pleasant.

"Jules! Was this your idea?" she simpered. "How awesome is this?" Silly thing didn't even seem to care what we were doing was illegal. Not that it mattered too much anymore.

"It's going to be very awesome." I answered simply, looking meaningfully at Elliot. He caught my drift fairly quickly.

"We're going to play hide-and-seek in the dark, abandoned school." He teased, waggling his fingers at her. "You gonna' punk out?"

Vee straightened her back. "As if! What are the rules?"

"The doors around the building are all locked. Outside is off limits. Besides that, rule free." I answered.

"You did what?" she asked. I looked her into her eyes.

"_You were with me when I locked the doors. You agreed that it was fair." _I mind-commanded her.

"Sounds great! Let's play!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Hold on," Elliot said, stopping her. "We've only got three players. We at least need four. What about Nora?"

Vee sobered, considering the situation. "But…this sort of thing isn't really Nora's deal. She wouldn't be very happy with the idea of playing here…maybe we should play somewhere—"

I'd grabbed her face firmly between mine. "_Call Nora. Make her come 'play'." _

She turned and grabbed the phone Elliot held out.

"Babe! Where are you?" she asked. Nora answered, and Vee nodded. "I'm at school. We broke in. We want to play hide-and-seek but don't have enough people for two teams. So…do you know of a fourth person who could play with us?"

"Elliot wants to tell you something, darling. He says that if you don't come play…" I whispered, so that my voice couldn't be heard over the phone. Looking pointedly at Elliot, I imitated a rope stringing my neck. He paled.

"Elliot wants me to tell you that if you don't come be his partner—hang on—what?" Elliot grabbed for the phone.

"Vee, dear, come with me. I know of a perfect place for us to hide, and maybe something else." I winked suggestively. Eyes widening, she ran off with me. She never heard Elliot threatening her life.

As we ran up the stairs, she seemed to have a clue as to where we were going.

"Oh my gosh! The E-Zine lab! You are so _perfect!_"

I simply smiled. When we arrived, I turned and closed the door. Vee was panting fairly hard. We sat in there, silent, for about ten or so minutes pretending to hide. Vee grumbled, growing impatient. As was I. Done with the charade, I stood.

"You all right?" I asked. My face was hidden in the dark, made only starker by the small amount of moonlight shining on my chest. Vee leaned up, and for the first time she flinched. I grinned wickedly, and she took a step back.

"Jules?" she whispered, confused.

"Vee? What_ever_ is the problem? You look awfully pale. Do you need a hand?" I said, leaning forward.

"No! No, no I'm all right. Should we be playing so soon? Maybe we should go find Elliot, and wait until Nora gets here." She suggested. When she moved past me, I held my arm out.

"But Vee, the fun has only begun." I hissed. Grabbing her stomach, I pushed her onto the ground. When she screamed, and began to crawl away, I grabbed one of the keyboards. Before she could reach the door, I swung it and it connected with the back of her head. She immediately fell unconscious, and I dragged her into the middle of the room. I'd return for her later. Satisfied, I left her there and strolled down the stairs.

Elliot met me in the library.

"She dealt with?" he asked. I nodded. "Excellent. I was so sick of her voice."

"Is Nora Grey near?" I asked him impatiently. I needed to get into position, quickly.

"Oh yeah, she's outside. That creep of a boyfriend came into the building fifteen or so minutes ago. That's why I moved rooms. He's scoping the place out, I think."

My eye twitched. _He _was in the building?! I wasn't aware of this, _why?!_ I backhanded Elliot across the room and into the concrete wall. His body bounced off of it, cracking his skull, and he landed on the ground.

"Jules…I don't…" he stopped to cough up some blood. "I don't understand…"

I grabbed him by his collar.

"You didn't tell me _he _was here!" I whispered, enraged. I punched him in the face. "You had _one job_! Honestly, you've been more trouble than a _pair of eyes_ have been _worth_," I punched him in the stomach to emphasize my words "and I'm going to have a lovely time wringing the life from you!" I placed my hands around his neck and began to squeeze. His eyes popped out, his bloody mouth gurgled, and his skin began to turn a hideous purple. Suddenly, I heard a door open. I immediately dropped Elliot and shrank into the shadows, sensing out. Human…_Nora Grey! Yes! _

Making myself invisible, I quickly moved into the hallway. She was too close…I couldn't get any closer to her without becoming suspicious. I needed her to see me, but I needed to be on the defense. _He _was in the building, and there was no way I could risk him seeing me so soon. _What can I do?!_

She turned around the corner, and I dropped to the ground.

***SPOILER FOR _ETERNAL _in NOTE***

**The funny part is, I make Patch so unconcerned by Elliot because you'd never think Elliot could really do anything because he's human (readers of _Eternal_ know that's not the case!) I never even intended on Elliot being the villain in that; it sort of happened as a good idea. **

***SPOILER OVER***

**Anyway, I liked to toy with the idea that devilcraft would be in its baby stages right now, and it could explain why Patch was in the building for so long and never ONCE passed across them at ALL during the whole confrontation (I always wondered why he didn't sense them there). Also, Chauncey is singing Lollipop from Pitch Perfect 2 because I was listening to it at the time when I was typing, so yeah, that's a thing. Don't worry, I'll do this from Patch's POV too, but these next chapters are going to do a lot of intertwining because Chauncey's is just as important. I'd also like to write from Vee's POV one day..maybe when/if I do _Crescendo..._**

**Read and review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Anna (guest): I'm fairly confused about your first suggestion, what is it that you mean? Actually wait... I get it...just had a brain blast...new chapter forming in my head... And as for the romance, I feel like it might feel a little less because Patch is a guy, so while he's romantic, he's going to be a bit more blunt and to the point about it than Nora would be (she's also kind of melodramatic at times). I also feel like the real good romance didn't really start kicking in until next book, but that's just me. I tried to add a little more to the next chapter!**

**This will be the last post for this week; no more until probably next Thursday! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter binge lol, as I enjoyed posting so quickly. We also got up to the 500s in views on Sunday; that was crazy awesome! Let's do that again!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Still, she stayed frozen.

"Who was that?" I asked louder. _What's wrong, Angel? _Nora's body began shaking, and I moved towards her protectively. Finally, she swallowed and turned towards me.

"Vee broke into the high school with Elliot and Jules. They want me to meet them. I think Elliot's going to hurt Vee if I don't go." She looked up at me, eyes sharp with fear. "I think he's going to hurt her if I do."

I folded my arms and frowned, trying to make the connection. "Elliot?" The baseball groper? _Blondie?_

"Last week at the library I found an article that said he was questioned in a murder investigation at his old school, Kinghorn Prep. He walked into the computer lab and saw me reading it. Ever since that night, I've gotten a bad vibe from him. A really bad vibe. I think he even broke into my bedroom to steal the article back."

In her _room? _What was he doing there? Why wouldn't I have sensed that? I supposed, since I was only there twice, I'd miss it. It had been extremely easy to get in, but I was Fallen. Elliot was only human…

"Anything else I should know?" The idea that Blondie had snuck into her room while I wasn't there to protect Nora was eating at me.

"The girl who was murdered was Elliot's girlfriend. She was hanged from a tree. Just now on the phone, he said 'If you don't come, there's a tree in the common area with Vee's name on it.'"

That would explain Nora's shock. But Elliot?

"I've seen Elliot. He seems cocky and a little aggressive, but he doesn't strike me as a killer." I honestly couldn't see Blondie pulling anything off more than maybe beating Vee around; he wouldn't have enough man power to drag her and hang her himself. I'd never suspect him of anything else, but he was prowling around Nora and threatening her safety… Still, Nora would never forgive me if I called his bluff with her best friend's life. I pulled my keys from Nora's front pocket. "I'll drive over and check things out. I won't be long." I could easily dispatch him.

"I think we should call the police." Nora added.

_You're cute, Angel. _"You'll send Vee to juvie for destruction of property and B and E." _But who?_ "One more thing. Jules. Who is this guy?" It was the first I'd ever heard of him. Whoever he was, he might just be enough to manhandle Vee.

"Elliot's friend. He was at the arcade the night we saw you."

My frown only deepened. "If there was another guy, I would remember." My memory rarely, if ever, failed me. There wasn't anyone else there that night. That night was pivotal for me. I remembered it perfectly, from the moment Nora saw me to the moment I left her house.

I opened the door, and Nora followed me. The janitor, who was sweeping, looked shocked at me. I returned it with a challenging expression. _Problem? _He quickly went back to his sweeping. Nora, to her credit, didn't focus on him.

"Elliot is expecting _me_, not you." She said, worried. "If I don't show up, who knows what will happen to Vee? That's a risk I'm not going to take."

I looked down at her, and I saw her face filled with worry and determination. I wasn't willing to let her go herself, but I knew how hardheaded she could be and I didn't want her to try to subvert me and get hurt.

"If I let you come, you'll listen to my instructions and follow them carefully?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to jump?"

"I'll jump."

"If I tell you to stay in the car?"

Her eyes dropped momentarily, and I briefly toyed with the idea of blatantly saying no.

"I'll stay in the car." She murmured, pouting.

I continued walking, pulling out my fob and pointing it at the Jeep. Suddenly, I stopped.

"Shit!" I murmured, upset. My _car! _More specifically, my _tires! _

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, concerned.

"Tires." What shit timing! What did she run over?

"I can't believe it! I drove over two nails?" she exclaimed. I kneeled down to observe the damage. There were two quarter sized holes in the tire, and the damage didn't extend. If it were a nail, the tire would have ripped and had a tear. This wasn't Nora's negligence, this was personal.

"Screwdriver. This was an intentional attack." I looked up at Nora. Her eyes thinned, and she scanned mine, seeing if she could trust me. To my relief she must have decided to, because she looked back at the tires.

"Who would do that?"

I stood up. "The list is long."

"Are you trying to tell me you have a lot of enemies?"

"I've upset a few people. A lot of folks place bets they can't win. Then they blame me for walking off with their car, or more." Ah, well. I'd fix the wheels later. Right now, we were supposed to be in a rush to the school. I turned to the car next to mine and pulled its handle. Open. How stupid of its owner. Sitting down, I began to reach for the wires underneath the wheel.

"_What are you doing?" _Nora demanded. In my excitement to hot wire the car, I'd forgotten who I was with. If it had been Rixon, he'd have questioned why I didn't pick a better car. What a shame that crime had become so mindless for me. What a shame that I felt no shame about that.

"Looking for the spare key." Finding what I was looking for, I eventually connected the wires and started the car. "Seat belt." I said, looking at Nora.

Nora's face was apoplectic. "I'm not stealing a car."

_Why are we still here? _I shrugged. "We need it now. They don't."

"It's _stealing. _It's wrong."

I leaned back in the seat, staring at her. _She's your friend; we should probably get going. _

"First rule of auto theft: Try not to hang around the crime scene longer than necessary." I said, smiling. I'd learned that one in the 20s.

Nora's lips pursed. "Hang on one minute." She jogged back to the theater. Rolling my eyes, I disconnected the car and swung out. _She's SO not a criminal._ I guess I couldn't be upset about it; it made her better than me. An Angel. Rixon would be getting on me so bad…I could only imagine his expression if he saw me right now. _Aww, you're going to actually ask? How sweet! _

I walked in just as Nora got to the crux of what she wanted.

"You want to borrow my car?"

"Actually…yes."

_How is this less embarrassing than stealing the car?!_

"It's a piece of junk. It's no Jeep Commander." At the point, the guy looked at me apologetically.

"Does it run?" Nora asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"If by run you mean do the wheels roll, yeah it runs. But it's not for loan." _Sorry hun, no matter how cute you are. _

Losing patience, I pulled out my wallet and grabbed some money. Three one hundred dollar bills. This was the last of my recent pool game money.

"I changed my mind," dude said, pocketing my money and handing me his keys.

"What's the make and color?"

"Hard to tell. Part Volkswagen, part Chevette. It used to be blue. That was before it corroded to orange. You'll fill the tank up before you return it?" He sounded so hopeful.

_You're lucky I'm not holding a knife to your throat to make you give me the shitty car for free. You're lucky Angel is watching me and I have to be almost good. _

I placed another twenty in his pocket. "Just in case we forget." Before he could ask anything else and I punch him in the nose, I turned and walked out. Nora quickly followed, with a pleased look on her face.

"I could have talked him into giving me his keys," she said, nonchalantly. "I just needed a little more time. And by the way, why do you bus tables at the Borderline if you're loaded?"

"I'm not," Technically. "I won the money off a pool game a couple nights back. The bank is officially closed." Chauncey's money, or the money I'd earned from other…_things, _didn't count. They were off record. I opened the door for her, then got inside myself.

While I drove, Nora stared out the window. Occasionally she'd look at me, and her expression would warm, and she'd turn away and go cold again. I would have grabbed her hand, but she was wringing them in her lap.

Finally, I pulled up to the school. Coldwater was looking abnormally frightening for the simple school building. I also had the worst feeling. Instinctual; whoever was inside practically had malice rolling off of them. The fact that I could feel it from outside, combined with the fact that I couldn't specifically place it, let me know that I was up against someone much more powerful than originally thought. Could Elliot be a Nephil? He was never this powerful when I'd seen him before. Recently turned? No…this Jules? Could he be the one? I'd never sensed him before, but Nora said he'd been there. _How? _

"I just got a really bad feeling." Nora said, looking outside.

_No kidding. _"Stay in the car and keep out of sight." I commanded her, handing her the keys. "If anybody comes out of the building, take off."

I got out of the car and walked into the street, looking up at the school. Not only could I feel the malice, but it was like it beckoned, no, challenged me, inside. The worst part was that it was…familiar. It was so thick, so heavy, that I couldn't place it, but something about it nagged at me. I was never shaken by scenery, but the way the school looked along with the cloud of hate, _I_ didn't even want to be near it, let alone let Nora inside.

When I got to the door, I looked back at her. She peered from the car, unable to see me, worried. Before I could make any rash decisions, I opened the door and walked inside.

**Lots of comments on length of chapters. I don't know; the way and length I write are kind of my style; I don't make them too short to upset anybody, honestly... Still, next chapter is actually the longest of them all. Read and review! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Whoo! This was a doozy of a chapter; over 1000 more words than the last one. I think this is definitely my longest. It's from both Patch's and Chauncey's POV, because I honestly think the next two chapters are pivotal for both of them as characters. **

**Patch is fairly nervous in this chapter, and I think it works because if _Patch _is nervous, something's up. That something being the beginning workings of devilcraft. It's _that bad. _He needed to be going through SOMETHING that kept him away as long as he was during Nora and Chauncey's moments. When you read it (Patch's parts), keep in mind that he already can't feel, and so he's without that AND his other senses.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It felt like a bad slasher movie. Prowling slowly through the dark school hallways, on edge for the jump scare. I began to sense out for Vee, trying to pin down where she was. I couldn't. I _couldn't. _I couldn't sense anything over the hatred that spread through the hallways like a thick smoke. Even odder; I actually was seeing through a film, like glasses that had fogged up. Unnerved and pissed, I kept up my surveillance. Who could hate Nora this much? _Why? What was this? _What could Angel have done to piss Blondie off so much that he'd be willing to threaten Vee's life to get to her? Had she refused an advance of his? Had he tried, and failed, to force himself on her? Had he changed his mind when he was in her house and just taken the article instead? If so, I'd wring it out of him, then make him suffer for it. _Calm down! You're on edge because of that…whatever it is… _It all was so damn theatrical if so, which made me think otherwise.

This kind of planning came from a deeper hate; the need to show off. Somebody who had a grudge, and wants to make it well known. Could it be connected with whoever killed her father? Was there an enemy of the family's, who'd killed him and was ready to go after her? Why wait a year? What was so important that she needed to suffer an entire year of readjusting, only to die? She was only sixteen…

My stomach dropped as I considered her age. _Sixteen. _A fallen angel? I knew Elliot wasn't one, but this Jules? Could he be one? Could he be attempting the same thing I had? Maybe to force her to kill herself in order to save Vee? One life for another? It was possible. It would explain why their malicious presence was so powerful. But…no. They'd have to know about Nora sharing the same bloodline as Chauncey. Even I hadn't been able to figure that out myself. It had taken Dabria slipping and telling me she was necessary; implying that somehow after centuries she could still be a direct descendant. How had this Jules figured that out? I had gone with it, relieved at the lack of research I'd have to do. He must have gone through so much more… which made him inevitably more dangerous. Did he know something I didn't? What? _What? _

He would have also have to have possessed someone related to Chauncey. Someone like Hank, who would have shared some of the blood. _No! _I could have punched myself when I recognized the direction of my thoughts. Rixon would _never_ do something like this to me. Nora would have recognized him if that had been the case. He'd also been clear on more than one occasion he didn't believe that the Book of Enoch was more than a myth. He also supported me, if not directly helping me out. I refused to think he could be behind something like this; that he would betray me. It was the nerves getting to me. _Calm down! _

I was all the way on the opposite side of the building from where I'd entered, and I'd caught onto nothing. Years of experience and my dulled senses were directing me upward but I had no clue why, so I stood on the third floor confused. Suddenly, a shiver went up my back, and I turned towards the direction that had caught my attention. As soon as I'd sensed it, it was gone again. _Again, again! _They were like ghosts, or shadows. Appearing and vanishing. I walked the direction to find it, and came across some steps. There was another floor.

* * *

**Chauncey's POV**

Nora came barreling out of the library. Elliot must have looked quite the fright; I couldn't have spooked her more myself. _Oh wait, you made him look that way! _I placed the image of the lights flashing off and on to add to her disconcert; the silly girl made it so easy! As soon as she passed me, I pushed her in the back, and while she tripped I pushed her into the lockers. Stunned, she tried to get away, but forced out one arm with enough strength to dent the lockers, and crush a human head. She went the other way, but I threw the other arm out. Panicking, she gaped at me. I made her see the dark mask, from the first night I'd jumped in front of her car. I held my tiny light in front of her, making her grimace.

"Did you think I was dead?" I could see understanding bloom in her eyes at my voice. "I couldn't pass up one last chance to play with you. Humor me. Who did you think the bad guy was? _Elliot? _Or did it cross your mind that your best friend could do this? I'm getting warm, aren't I? That's the thing about fear. It brings out the worst in us."

"It's you." She whispered. I waved my hand in front of my face, removing the illusion of the mask, and grinned.

"In the flesh."

"How did you do it? I saw you. You weren't breathing. You were dead."

_Stupid girl! _"You're giving me too much credit. It was all you, Nora. If your mind wasn't so weak, I couldn't have done a thing. Am I making you feel bad? Is it discouraging to know that out of all the minds I've invaded, yours tops the list as easiest? And most fun?" My boastful words were fun and all, but I couldn't help the feeling that I was forcing it. As much as I wanted to taunt Nora, my real target was somewhere in this building, and I had to play for time while he finally figured out where I was. The devilcraft was working wonders if he still hadn't found me yet.

She licked her lips, squirming beneath me in fear. "Where's Vee?"

I slapped her cheek. "Don't change the subject." _Don't steal my thunder. _"You really should learn to control your fear. Fear undermines logic and opens up all sorts of opportunities for people like me."

Smarter, more clever and powerful people. I watched as Nora understood, and even saw a little awe in her eyes. Able to recognize good work, then. Good. I grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards a room. She began fighting back, dragging her feet and twisting. When she scratched my arm, I became irritated and punched her in the stomach. While she gasped against the lockers, I observed the scratches. Not nearly the worst pain, but annoying still.

"That's going to cost you." I murmured.

"Why did you bring me here? _What do you want?_" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

Ignoring her, I dragged her into a specifically chosen room. Their shared biology class? How appropriate a place to torment her bad choice! I threw her in, and slammed the door behind me. I watched as she pushed herself off of the floor and took in her surroundings. The moment she thrust herself in the other direction, I pulled her to her feet and placed the light down.

"I had to cut the electricity. You can't play hide and seek in the light." The dumb girl had frozen in place, and stayed frozen as I placed two chairs together.

"Have a seat." I commanded. I rose my eyebrows, bemused, as I watched her consider her non-existent options. They darted towards the window and back. She tried to control her expression, but fear poured off of her like a stench. If I weren't determined to kill her, I'd have laughed. However, I didn't have time to let her humor me. I pushed her into the chairs.

"Give me your cell phone."

"I left it in the car."

A laugh escaped me. "Do you really want to play games with me? I've got your best friend locked somewhere in the building. If you play games with me, she's going to feel left out. I'll have to think up an extra-special game to make it up to her." Something involving lots of scream-inducing pain. She quickly handed me her phone. Pleased, I bent it in half.

"Now it's just the two of us." Leaning into the chair behind me, I stretched languorously. _Now. _"Let's talk, Nora." I was curious to know why she thought she was here.

She launched from the chair, and I lazily caught her and threw her back into the chair.

_Awww, is my presence so reprehensible? _"I used to own horses. A long time ago in France, I had a stable of beautiful horses. The Spanish horses were my favorites. They were caught wild and brought directly to me. Within weeks I had them subdued. But there was always the rare horse that refused to be broken. Do you know what I did with a horse that refused to be broken?"

Nora shuddered. _Exactly. _

"Cooperate and you have nothing to fear." I said, taunting her. She saw through my words.

"I saw Elliot in the library." Her voice shook, and I recalled her fearful scream. "Did you hurt him?"

_Duh! _"If you're going to commit a crime, never leave evidence. Elliot's been an integral part of everything. He knows too much." _He's also an annoying little shit, and I will have much pleasure dispatching with him. _

"Is that why I'm here? Because of the article I found about Kjirsten Halverson?"

I smiled. That would explain why Elliot was so panicked about the article the night I'd helped him sneak into her house. It was specific. "Elliot failed to mention that you knew about Kjirsten."

"Did Elliot kill her…or did you?" she demanded, horrified.

"I had to test Elliot's loyalty. I took away what was most important. Elliot was at Kinghorn on scholarship, and nobody let him forget it. Until me. I was his benefactor. In the end, it came down to choosing me or Kjirsten. More succinctly, choosing money or love. Apparently there's no pleasure in being a pauper among princes." I'd never faced that problem- I was important since the day I was born. To have that feeling, Elliot had sold his soul without more than a shamed face and a nod. "I bought him off, and that's when I knew I could rely on him when it came time to deal with _you_."

Soaking in this information, she finally asked me the beloved and longed for question.

"Why me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I cooed, an evil warmth filling me. "I've been toying with you. Dangling you by a string. Using you as a proxy, because the person I really want to harm can't be harmed. Do you know who that person is?"

Nora's pupils widened, and she began to faint from the chair. _Ah-ah-ah! _I slapped her cheek again. She needed to be fully conscious to experience the suffering I had in mind.

"Focus," I said softly. "Who am I talking about?"

"I don't know," she whispered, denying the answer we both knew.

"Do you know why _he_ can't be hurt? Because he doesn't have a human body. His body lacks physical sensation. If I locked him up and tortured him, it wouldn't do any good. He can't feel. Not an ounce of pain. Surely you've got a guess by now? You've been spending a lot of time with this person. Why so silent, Nora? Can't figure it out?"

Her skin went pale, and she began to sweat. As for me, I needed to speak. It felt good to get all this out; this weakness that I couldn't expose to anyone else.

"Every year at the start of the Hebrew month of Cheshvan, he takes control of my body. _Two whole weeks. _That's how long I forfeit control. No freedom, no choice. I don't get the luxury of escaping during those two weeks, loaning my body out, then coming back when it's all over. Then I might be able to convince myself it wasn't really happening. No. I'm _still in there, _a prisoner inside _my own body, _living every moment of it. Do you know what that feels like? _Do you?" _

* * *

_Stop!_

My eyes refused to focus, and I was crawling up the stairs. It was like being hungover and on a bad trip at the same time.

_Why the fuck can't I see? What is this shit?_

The worst part was that I was mentally aware something was wrong, but I couldn't get past it. It felt like the entire staircase was spinning, and I had to get up them. Without my correct sense of sight, and my dulled sixth sense, I felt as helpless as a newborn baby trying to crawl for the first time. I was in so much sensory shock that I was leaning against the wall, trying to grip onto it.

_Get the fuck up! Get past this; they're damned stairs! _

My agitation at my weakness only made me more confused, and the more confused I became the less I was able to move. I exhaled sharply, trying to clear my thoughts.

_Nora. Think of Angel. Her hair. Her eyes. Her expressions. How she looked when she finally accepted my love. How happy she'll be when she sees her friend. How relieved she'll be to see me safe. How happy and warm you'll feel when you see her happy. I want to see her again. I'm going to see her again. I want to see her happy. The quicker you move, the quicker you'll see Angel happy._

Using these thoughts as my motivation, I moved one arm in front of the other, pushing past the mist and upward.

* * *

**Chauncey's POV**

I clapped slowly, emphasizing her naïveté. "Do you want to know the best part? You could have blocked me out. I couldn't have touched your mind without your permission. I reached in, and you never resisted. You were _easy_."

At my words, Nora's face showed pain and disgust. At her own inability to resist, or of me? Whatever it was, I drank in her pain like water.

"Imagine yourself. Your body violated year after year. Imagine a hatred so hard, nothing but revenge will cure it. Imagine expending large sums of energy and resources to keep a close eye on the object of your revenge-" Running had never worked. It wasn't until I began to fight back that I felt...power. Triumph. "waiting patiently for the moment when fate presented you an opportunity not just to get even, but to tip the scales in your favor." Taking something from _him _that he couldn't get back. I was working on ways to free the Nephilim from bondage, but Nora? _He _would _never _get her back. I locked eyes with Nora, hoping she saw the triumph in mine. "_You're_ that opportunity. If I hurt you, I hurt Patch."

I continued to talk, explaining how I'd followed _Patch _for centuries, trying to keep one step away from him at all times. About how he'd never done anything different until she'd come into the picture. The day Elliot told me that she was the object of his love had to have been one of the best in my memories. Shooting the wrong woman earlier today had certainly been a misstep, but honestly I didn't care. This new idea was so much better. When I finished talking, Nora shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let me guess what you're thinking." I said, standing and walking towards the front. "You're starting to wish you'd never met Patch. You wish he'd never fallen in love with you. Go on. _Laugh _at the position he's put you in. _Laugh _at your own bad choice." My words were bitter with my own pain. Instead of crying, Nora's face flushed and her eyes flashed. _Why…why does that expression look so—_

"Don't come near me! I'll stab you. I swear I will!" She'd jumped from the chair, flailing a scalpel at me. Irritated at myself for missing her grab it, and at her for daring to threaten me, I flung my arm across the front desk, breaking everything on it. Quickly approaching her, I reached to take the scalpel and put her in her place. She swung, and sliced my hand open.

_Shit, that burns! _Before I could react, she stabbed me in my thigh with it. _Damn it! OUCH! _Hissing in pain, I pulled it from my leg and let it go on the floor. My entire face burned with my rage.

_You're going to regret that, you little bitch._

* * *

Finally, I reached the top of the stairs, and bolted for the lab. The world twisted again, and I fell onto my side as I pushed the door open. In front of me Vee, no, _three Vees, _lying on the floor. I pulled myself to her and tried to see if she was alive. I saw their stomachs rise and fall, and I knew they were. No blood around the room, but…_a window! _Lifting myself, I steadied myself enough to thrust it open and lean out.

It didn't completely clear the haze, but it gave me enough space between my eyes and the inside of the building to reset my mind. The film dissolved, and I was able to see again. I felt like puking, but all I could do was dry heave. The best way to describe it is like being on a roller-coaster with loops, when you're afraid of heights.

_Okay, so, what in the hell was that? _

That wasn't malice. That wasn't just someone's feelings. That was physical. _Something _was in that hallway, and it was placed specifically to throw anyone who walked through it off. But then how could they themselves walk through it? And how the hell was it strong enough to throw _me _off? A fallen angel? No, whatever it was, it was bad. No, _evil. _I needed to get out of here, and I needed to go _now. What about Vee? And that…presence? _I looked back at Vee, and she still laid unconscious. I had to get her out of here, and I had to get to Nora. _Soon. _But I blanched at the idea of going back out there and feeling so weak again.

_Are you cowering? You, Patch, are cowering in a corner? How pathetic! _I berated myself.

_No, I'm not cowering!_

I slammed the window shut, ready to grab Vee and go. As soon as I reached down to grab her body, a shock jolted through me.

_Beneath me. Something's happening…someone's down there…Nora! _

Making a quick decision, I left Vee in the eZine lab and ran into the hall. She wasn't dying, so she would wake soon. When I made it to the stairs, I slowed. Something was different… _The stairs aren't moving anymore… _In my haste to find the disturbance, I hadn't noticed that all my senses had returned. Whatever that haze was, it was gone. The overwhelming malice was gone now as well. My body automatically sagged with relief. Sensing out, I sensed two bodies; one moving slowly and the other quickly. There was a third body, and it was alone. _Maybe the lone body is Nora; they have her kidnapped somewhere? _I sensed harder, trying to discern.

Whoever it was, they were alone…and they were slowly _dying. _

**Well, at least _we_ know it isn't Nora, but he doesn't! Also, I know that he kind of just leaves Vee, but we all know that if he had to drop everything to save Nora, there's no competition. He only went up because he thought she'd be safe outside. As for Patch trying to get up the staircase, I know that seems kind of too simple. But you have to think- he can't feel, he can't see correctly, and his other angel senses are dulled. It'd be like blindfolding yourself, tying your hands behind your back, hallucinating while it's dark, while walking, frightened, up a flight (and not in that order). It'd be pretty hard.**

**We're getting so close to the end, guys! I'm still trying to figure out how the last two chapters are going to be; I'm already one chapter over the actual amount. I remember I was so worried about not having enough! I've got the next chapter in the works, and the last two afterwards (cuz I want an epilogue)...well, it all depends on if I want to go into a sequel. I have this bad habit of writing something that leaves a whole new story open to being written (and then I HAVE to write it!) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Everyone, thank you so much for your support! I just realized that this story has dragged on for four months. FOUR. I can't imagine. For me it didn't feel like that, because I write it, but you guys, you wait for this stuff! I really appreciate that guys, honestly it's heartwarming to know y'all stuck around for that long. **

**Anna- As honored as I am by your enthusiasm, I would feel more comfortable having a conversation about that in private instead of over my story, and your ultimatum made me a little uncomfortable and pushed. So I have no quick answer for you. When you get your account, we can totally discuss it! **

Chapter Thirty

I dashed down the stairs, only momentarily noting how small of a flight it was for all of the trouble I'd gone through.

_First floor…she's on the first floor…_

I didn't know if it was Nora down there. If I had been a little more patient I could have sensed more specifically. But I _did_ sense that something bad was happening, _now, _and I didn't even want to risk the _idea _of Nora being down there, dying on her own. Not when I could help her.

_Please….PLEASE don't be Nora…Please! _

I hadn't prayed in a very long time, but I found it coming back to me easily as I dashed through the hall and towards the room where the body was laying. I'd grown so attached to Nora that the thought of her no longer in my life was sickening, right to my core. I honestly didn't know what I'd do if she died. Go back to life the way it was before? Unlikely. The library. _Here!_ I threw the doors open, expecting to see gore and blood spatter across the room. Instead I was confused. It was dark, and there was only silence. The body…it was _here, _I knew it was…but where? I moved quickly around some of the aisles, trying to find it.

"Uh…ughh…..help…me…"

A male voice gurgled from somewhere in the room, and when I looked down, I came across him. Blondie. _Elliot. _He was only just recognizable with his face and neck purple and swollen, his blond hair lying limply on his forehead. I leaned down over him, clearing my face of the relief that it wasn't Nora. He needn't think I felt anything for him; the creep.

"It…it was Jules...he made me…Nora…" he whispered, blood spilling from the side of his mouth.

"He made you _what?_" I growled, ready to finish whatever damage this Jules had inflicted. "Where is Nora and what did you do?"

"Bring her…here…Jules…he's…I know it…he's…_Ch…_"

'Ch'? Changed? What? _What is it?!_

"…_Ch…Chauncey…_he's_…_not…_human_…"

Chauncey.

My eyes widened, and I stood back, winded. It was like I'd been punched right in the gut. Chauncey. _Chauncey. _Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before? I turned away from Elliot's body, ignoring him as he gurgled a plea for me to return.

"_Agh!_" I angrily kicked a chair into the wall before storming out.

Chauncey. That rat _bastard_! I hadn't even considered him! He would have known that they were related, and he would have the resources to figure it out as specifically as I. I had been so caught up in Angel that I hadn't paid any attention to Chauncey at all. I hadn't followed him; I hadn't known what he was doing; I hadn't cared. I was so pissed off at myself. This had happened before. Every time, _every single time_ I left him alone for any amount of time, he got ahead of himself. He'd fight me, he'd plot against me, and every time he'd failed because it was always _me _he tried to attack. Every time I'd win because I couldn't feel the physical pain he inflicted. There was nothing he could do to stop me. Nothing he could take or do to inflict emotional pain.

Not this time. _Angel._ I'd finally found something, someone, that made me happy. That I would fight for and die for. Love was a weakness. I'd let him know on more than one occasion that attachment only made for misery. I'd put him through so much to prove it. I had ignored my own advice, falling for Nora. I was so caught up in her, wanting her love, begging for her attention, that I had slipped and let Chauncey figure it out. Notice my weakness. The horror and rage built inside of me as I realized that he'd been planning this. Months of me devoting endless resources and time to Nora gave him months of time to plan against me. He'd been playing as one of her peers; he'd been around her just as long as I had! I couldn't believe I'd fallen for it!

Coming back to myself, I sensed out for the two other bodies that I knew were Chauncey and Nora. I had to get her away from him, and quickly. My only hope was that I knew that he would want to boast. Chauncey wouldn't kill her until he thought he could get a rise out of me, and that would only be when I was right in front of him. Finding them, I ran out of the library. When I turned the corner, someone came barreling at me. Vee; she was awake again then. I yanked her to the side of the hall.

"Let me go, you freak! I need to go call the police! Nora told me to call the police!"

I decided to let her go get help. I didn't have time to mess around with her.

"Get paramedics here quickly, and don't incriminate yourself, me, or Nora. Understand?" I demanded. I didn't need other lives to worry about right now. Only one mattered to me, and I didn't need collateral. Shocked, Vee nodded, and I let her go. She stood there, shaking.

"_Go!" _I shouted. She took back off in the direction of the door, and I kept running toward Nora. When I hit the gym doors, I sensed that she was right behind them... and so was he. I silently slipped through the doors, and walked into the shadowy room. Chauncey's back was turned to me, and he slowly stalked forward. I looked over, and I saw Nora moving back. Her face was pale, and she looked ready to faint, but she was otherwise unharmed. She connected eyes with me, and I willed her to not give me away.

"D-did you attack Marcie Millar?" she stuttered at Chauncey, trying to distract him. _Good, Angel. _

"Elliot told me there's bad blood between the two of you. I didn't like the idea of someone else tormenting my girl." _His girl? What? _

"And my bedroom window? Did you spy on me while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing personal." He'd been in her room?! My emotion must have given me away, because Chauncey suddenly stiffened and twisted Nora around in front of him. He pulled out a gun and held it to her neck. _Shit, shit! _

"Take off your hat. I want to see the expression on your face when I kill her. You're helpless to save her. As helpless as I was to do anything about the oath I swore to you."

_Oh, Chauncey, _I thought, taking a couple steps closer. _You still are the frightened little boy you were when I first saw you. Still a frightened, foolish, arrogant jackass. _He wanted me to beg. He wouldn't do anything until he felt satisfaction from my weakness. His eyes widened as I thought they would, and he pressed the gun further into Nora's neck. When she flinched, I almost gasped.

"Take another step and this will be her last breath." He warned me, voice rising. I took a quick glance down, calculating just how quickly I could make it to Nora before he shot her. Every scenario was unlikely.

"Don't try it," Chauncey said.

"You're not going to shoot her, Chauncey." _I won't let it happen. _I felt with all my conviction that I wouldn't let him hurt her.

"No?" Chauncey challenged. When he squeezed the trigger, it was like he'd squeezed my heart. _So much for the power of conviction. _No bullet came out, but when Nora's face crumpled in terror, I almost cracked again. I couldn't keep challenging him on pride. He'd hurt Nora, and I couldn't allow that. But I couldn't let him keep threatening me, because he still end up hurting her. _What do I do? _

"Revolver," he taunted. "The other five chambers are loaded."

I'd have to…there was no other thing I could do. The risk was that I would be ejected, and my body would become useless until I'd come to. It was a huge risk, especially if I didn't succeed, but there was no other choice.

_Ready to use those boxing moves you're always bragging about? _I asked Nora via mindspeak.

Nora still looked ready to pass out. "W-what?"

Without further warning, I possessed her. It was easier than I thought it would be, but the body was already beginning to sense my intrusion. I turned around and cracked a confused Chauncey in the jaw. He dropped the gun, and I used Nora's hands to slam him into the bleachers. He tripped and fell onto them, and I threw myself onto him. Grabbing his head, I thrust it into them. _That was for threatening me and the love of my life, you prick! _Then I grabbed his neck and began to squeeze.

"G—get—off—"he tried to gasp, but I refused. While I squeezed, I sensed Nora's panic inside and I spoke to her.

_I won't be able to stay inside you much longer. It's Cheshvan and I'm not allowed. As soon as I'm cast out, run. Do you understand? Run as fast as you can. Chauncey will be too weak and stunned to get inside your head. Run and don't stop. _

I felt my body begin to pull away from Nora's, and it was too soon. I tried to squeeze harder around Chauncey's neck. _Come on...pass out…pass out…_

I should have taken into consideration that I only had access to as much strength as Nora contained. She wasn't strong enough to choke Chauncey out, and I doubted she'd finish what I'd started. It was too late, because I was immediately thrust out of her body and slammed onto the ground. The phantom feeling I had of hitting the ground was just that, phantom, because soon I couldn't feel a thing.

* * *

**Chauncey's POV**

The moment they let go of me, I began to gasp for air. He'd possessed her! There was no way that she'd be able to unlock that much strength on her own. Still, I was shocked at how much had been there because I looked up at Nora, blinking. Snapping to, she bolted across the gym towards the doors. _No!_

I made her think she found the doors, when in reality she'd hit the wall and was trying to open it. In her panic, she began tossing her entire body at it.

"_Get out of my mind!" _she screamed at me. I pulled myself up and began to massage my throat. Now she'd really suffer.

"No," I teased. She went back to the wall, slamming her hands against it.

"_Help! Can anyone hear me? Help!" _she wailed. Chuckling, I shook my head and began to limp towards her. Patch was on the ground, unconscious. It gave me free time to get her. Backing away from the wall, Nora closed her eyes and began to shake her head. _Aww, trying to remove me? How weak. _By the time she opened her eyes, I was less than ten feet away. Panicking, she took off towards another end of the room. _Ugh. _I sighed exasperatedly. My leg and my throat hurt, and I was losing pleasure in tormenting her. When I finally turned around to get to her, I noticed her climbing up the ladder on the wall. She made slow progress, and the weak ladder began to shake due to her weight.

I let her make it halfway up, and began to laugh. She was afraid of heights, and yet she climbed up? It was like she _wanted_ to make it easy for me. I began to plant images of her falling, and she slowed her climb. I really didn't have to do too much; her fear made the images worse, and she finally stopped and clung to the ladder. In her mind, I wove the image of the ladder falling from the wall. Slowly it 'fell', and soon she was hanging from it in midair.

"_Help!" _she screamed.

* * *

I opened one eye, the best that I could do. My body was slowly coming to itself, and it was aggravating how useless I felt. Nora hadn't made it out, and Chauncey was taking advantage of Nora's fear, a panicked fear that even I could feel. I saw Chauncey slowly moving towards Nora, and Nora was clinging onto a ladder. I needed to get to her…I needed to grab her and get her out of here…

"_Help!" _Her scream was filled with so much anguish that I could have cried. I couldn't move, but Angel needed me. _I'm coming…I'm coming!_ _What can I do…_I remembered how I'd grounded myself with the thought of her earlier. Staring as hard as possible, I spoke to her mind.

_Block him out. Keep climbing. The ladder's intact._

"I can't! I'll fall!" she cried.

_Block him out. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. _She was panicking, and it was stopping her from functioning. I needed her to focus. _Keep going. You've got this, Angel. _I watched, proud, as she collected herself and finished climbing. _Good job. _

Not that we could relax yet. Chauncey had quickly scaled the ladder once she'd finished, and was now moving her back across the rafter. I wasn't strong enough yet to mindtrick him, and all I could do was gasp as I tried to move an arm out to stop him.

* * *

**Chauncey's POV**

I finally caught up to her. This little chase needed to come to an end. I was bored with her, and it made much more sense to kill her now and enjoy Patch's pain at her death, instead of tormenting her when he wasn't even watching. I mean, why was he still down there?! He was going to miss it!

Nora made eye contact with me. We sat, ten feet apart, face to face.

"Any last words?" I asked. _Ooh, I hope they're interesting enough to haunt Patch for the rest of his eternity!_

Nora looked down at his body and her face crumpled. Perhaps unconsciously, she reached a hand down to touch him, and her body tilted to the side. Gasping, she readjusted herself. I laughed at her pointless attempt. She was going to die tonight, no matter what happened.

"It makes no difference to me whether I shoot you or you fall to your death." I said, smirking. It'd definitely be more interesting than shooting her; watching her splat against the ground.

Nora pushed herself up, and her eyes flashed. _Again, that expression…_

"It does make a difference. You and I share the same blood." She lifted her arm, and I saw a dark mark across her wrist. It was the exact same as mine. "I'm your descendant. If I sacrifice my blood, Patch will become human and you'll die. It's written in the _Book of Enoch." _

I sat still as I took in her words. If she were telling the truth, Patch would get what he wanted. I would die, and he would somehow gain humanity. But she couldn't be my direct descendant; it had been centuries…how could she be directly descended? _The birthmark. _My birthmark. Her birthmark. _Barnabas' birthmark!_

"_You will burn in Hell for this, Chauncey Langeais! The pain you suffer at the hands of the fallen; may it be a thousand times more miserable than mine!"_

Why that memory? Why now? Elizabeth Underwood's last words…before she burned. Before I killed her. That similar red hair, that similar…that similar _expression!_ _I have seen it before! It's…it's hers!_

She was telling the truth. The words of a dying woman were always the truth. I flushed as I realized my repeated mistake of giving him what he wanted, and rushed to fix it.

"You—"

Before I could shoot, she threw herself off of the rafter. The moment she hit the ground, I felt my body fall from the rafter.

_My army…no longer…Nora Grey…direct…Elizabeth…Barnabas' child…_

Elizabeth Underwood's laughter haunted me as I fell unconscious.

**Ha! Chauncey is NO MORE! I really wanted him to go out with unresolved issues. **

**If you didn't know, Elizabeth Underwood is Hank's mother. It's another _Eternal _reference :/ Chapter 15. So, I had this psychological ass dream last night, and I think it'd make an awesome short (six chapter) story for Patch and Nora. Like, it'll be totally non-canon (although none of my stuff really is), and with my own beloved characters, but it was just so _intense _that I feel like I gotta write about it. It'll also give me a breather and an easier story before I take on another big project. Does that sound like I shouldn't? Anywho, read and review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Dallas: Well, since you asked on behalf of everyone so nicely :) **

**Stonie: Yes, there is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. They're actually already written, but I'm going through the editing phase. I was up last night and was like "you know what, f*** it! I'ma finish it all tonight!" **

**Everyone: Thank you so much for your support of my short story! I'd better write it down before I forget it, actually...Anyway, I'm not exactly great at love and emotional loss stuff, so I hope Patch's came over well. I had to listen to Fi's Gratitude (Skyward Sword soundtrack; listen if you can) over and over to get myself into the feels enough to write it. That song gives me the "don't go!" feels. But I hope they were enough feels to transfer into my story. **

Chapter Thirty-One

"No…_No!" _

The guttural scream escaped me as soon as she fell. I finally regained control of my body, but it was too late. I'd watched, frozen in shock and horror, as her body cracked against the gym floor.

"_Nora!" _I raced forward, falling on my knees and picking her up. I vaguely noticed Chauncey's body make impact near the floor.

Her body was contorted from the impact, and her neck was bent. She was becoming paler as her life left her. I leaned over her body, helpless.

"It's all right, it's going to be okay…" I murmured frantically as I tried to calm down. "Nora…_Nora…" _

My voice was plaintive as I shook her. "Nora…it's okay…you're going to be okay…" I held her head closer to mine, trying to hear for breathing. I heard a little, but it was small and fading. "The paramedics, they'll get here, we can get you help…" I looked up, and her head lolled back with a sigh.

The only way I could describe it was like my soul shriveling. I felt completely empty.

It was over. Chauncey won. She was gone. Nora was gone. My Angel was gone.

I'd failed her.

"_Aghhhhhhhh!" _I threw my head back, and my scream of pain and rage echoed across the gym. The prolonged scream turned into tears. I couldn't believe it. _Angel. _How could I have let this happen?

"_Damn it…" _

Why couldn't I do anything good right? I'd failed being an angel. All I'd done for centuries were monstrous things. Anytime I tried to do something good, it failed. Being bad was my forte, and it left me powerful and bitter and empty. I was so _empty _until I'd decided to spare Nora's life. For the first time in a long time, I'd felt warmth and hope. I hugged her closer to my body, squeezing as if I could force the life to stay inside her. Nora was beautiful, perfect, the one _right _thing I'd ever had. She'd changed me, to where I was willing to do better, be better, to deserve her. She was _mine. _I loved Nora, and I was supposed to protect her. I would have done anything for her, been there for her, tried to be just as important to her as she was to me. She'd finally opened up and trusted me, and I let her die. _I couldn't even do this right! "Damn it!" _

I opened my eyes to wipe away the angry tears. If the paramedics showed up now, they would find me wrapped around Nora's body, and Chauncey only a few feet away. I was supposed to plan around this. I was supposed to care that they'd see us. _What does it matter? _I'd fight and kill anyone who tried to take her away from me. That was all that kept running through my mind. No one would take her again. _They won't! _I was being illogical, raving because of the pain. I looked down, ready to kiss her one last time, when my eyes widened.

An aura of white light began to form around her, glowing. Heaven's light.

It was her sacrifice. For me.

_She'd killed herself for me. _

The depth of this sunk in. It was her final act, and it was out of love for me. I shook off my shock enough to remember her last words. Of course- and it explained why Chauncey was dead as well. I'd been so upset about losing Nora. I'd planned this exact course of action, and it had become so irrelevant while she was alive. Now she was dead, and her body was being freely offered.

Part of me wanted nothing but to burn myself in Hell for even considering such a betrayal. But despite everything I felt, temptation kicked in. _Hard._ I'd wanted this forever. For centuries I'd worked. Everything I'd ever done; gained; risked; lost; relationships I'd gained and lost; _everything_ for this moment. Finally, I could have my human body, and she was willing to give it to me. The offer was right there, and all I had to do was accept it.

What was it I'd wanted with it?

Something- something about feeling the wind. Something about tasting food. Something about feeling the sand underneath me. Were those the only reasons? Were my reasons to feel so shallow? I knew I'd had them before, _what were they? _

While I tried to figure out what my reasons were, I sensed another presence in the room. Human? No. More powerful. An angel. An angel of death. As soon as his aura was within reachable distance, I hissed and dragged Nora's body away from him.

"_No! You won't take her from me!" _I threatened, growing violent.

His voice came out soft, ethereal and patient, probing.

"Take Nora Grey, or her sacrifice for your human body?"

My eyes widened, and I was enraged.

"How _dare _you? How _dare _you stand there and ask me that question?!" My decision became more firm as I spoke. "I don't _want _that body if it means I can't have her! What will I have, once I gain it? She'll be gone, and I'll have _nothing. _Only a pain that will be just as physical as it will be mental. _I want Nora._ I only wanted—"I wanted to feel so that I could feel her. I couldn't remember any choice before that. I wanted to feel her hair; feel her touch; her lips. I wanted to see her intelligent gray eyes, and that pouty look when she tried to discern through my words. I wanted to see her smile at me, trusting and warm. I wanted her alive. I wanted my Angel. "I don't know what I wanted before now. It doesn't matter anymore. I love her, and I want her alive and with me…There's no point to any of it if I'm _alone._"

I'd spoken directly from my soul, and I never realized how alone I was. I had Rixon, and he was my closest friend, but he was no Nora. He didn't inspire me to be better. He didn't provide the love I never realized I wanted.

The angel of death laughed, and stepped backward. When I looked up, he stood ready to take off. Shirtless, his white wings stood in contrast to his chocolate brown skin. Sensing me staring at him, Nehemiah turned his brown eyes towards me. They were an odd mix of sadness and pride. He gestured at his wings, and turned away. Running, he took off towards the window, and used his magic to morph right through it and vanish. No glass was shattered. _Show off. _I stared, confused and nostalgic. Shaking my head, I turned back to Nora, my original misery returning. I jumped in shock.

The light around her body had vanished. _Where did it go? I…I said no! I refused! What happened? _

I felt a tug around my heart, like a slight discomfort. Then again, and again. My extremities began to tingle on the inside, like someone was pushing pins from inside my skin. My back contorted, first backwards, then forward. _What's going on?! _Pressure built inside me, pressing on my lungs and chest and making it hard to breath. My back kept contorting back and forth, and I was sure it was going to break my spine. I continued to gurgle, but no sound was coming out. As soon as I thought I was going to pass out, the pressure released, and I gasped, falling onto my elbows. The back of my shirt fell onto the ground. Then I watched as it blew further away from me. Wind in a room with closed windows. _But…that could only mean…_

I took a chance and did it. I willed myself to move, and I watched as I floated upward. My wings. My midnight black, sleek wings! _I could fly again! _But how? I was so ecstatic; I hadn't felt this sort of freedom for such a long time; it was just as easy as it had been before.

Something moved in my peripheral.

"U..ugh…"

I looked down, and Nora's head moved as she sighed. Immediately falling from the air, I rushed over to her side and placed my head on her chest. Her heartbeat was faint, but I could hear it. She was _alive. _I began to laugh in relief, and held her close again, wrapping my wings around us.

_What's that? _My head flew up and whipped towards the door. Someone was coming. They would see Nora. They would want to take her. I sensed their would-be intentions as soon as I sensed them approaching. My senses were sharpened, and they seemed to be purely for Nora. I needed to move her. I needed to protect her, and that meant getting her away from here.

As soon as they opened the outside door, I flew through the window just as smoothly as Nehemiah had, carrying Nora's body with me.

* * *

Guardian Angel. I was a guardian angel.

While I flew through the night, I gathered my thoughts.

I remembered that I was supposed to become a guardian, but even without the information my senses would have told me as much. I had the same strengths as I had before, with an added extra-awareness of Nora's safety. If anyone was thinking of harming her, or if she was in any sort of distress, I would know. I still couldn't feel, but I was no longer Fallen. I didn't know how I felt about it; the sudden shift back to the 'good side'. I'd been Fallen for so long that I knew nothing else. I also couldn't feel, which was a drawback that I didn't understand. That didn't matter.

Nora have given me something no one else could; gifts that I wouldn't take lightly. First, I was getting a second chance. I wasn't sure how much I wanted the 'good guys' to like me, but for Nora's sake and safety, I would stick to the straight and narrow. Second- my wings. I hadn't flown in so long- I never thought I'd ever get to. The freedom was wondrous, much better than the motorcycle. I'd have to see how far I could go. Maybe I'd take Nora with me; show her what it was like to fly. _She's scared of heights, though. Maybe not. _I looked down at her in my arms, still unconscious. _She loved me enough to give me this. _The thought made me more ecstatic than any other gift she'd given, and I was grinning ear to ear.

Finally her house came into view, and I landed on her doorstep. There was nothing inside, except for all of her destroyed furniture. The firemen had been able to put out the fire before it did too much damage. I briefly wondered what had happened to Dabria, and whether she'd taken my advice. Shrugging it off, I quickly moved to Nora's room and lay her down on her bed. I grimaced as I looked at the blisters on her knuckles from punching Jules. Well, from me punching Jules. I checked her arms, face and stomach looking for anymore injuries, but besides redness on her left cheek she had no physical injuries. I was sure that, because of her fall, she would be intensely sore when she woke. I walked to her bathroom until I found some bandages. I wrapped it tightly around her hand, kissing it when I was finished. I didn't want to leave her in her same clothes, but I didn't think she'd want me to bathe her, so I looked for her pajamas. _Just an oversized shirt? Interesting. _Ignoring my desire, I removed her pants and shirt, placing the larger one over her body. When it was on, I removed her bra, taking the straps off through the arm holes. The whole time she never woke, only sighing now and then. When I was done, I laid her on her back, pulling her covers over her. With her red hair all over the pillow, and her lips pouted, she looked so much like Sleeping Beauty that I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed her again. _Nope. _I was so filled with love that I could have continued, kissing everywhere, but that wouldn't have been right. She needed her rest, undisturbed by me and my own wants.

"You get your rest, Angel. You did a great job today, and you've earned it." I whispered, before letting her go.

She'd certainly been through enough. I wasn't sure when her mother would be home, so I stayed in the room and leaned against the doorjamb. What was I going to tell her? What would she remember? I didn't want to force everything on her the moment she woke, but I knew Nora- she would hate not knowing. I was still so filled with love and gratitude, as well as shock. I knew Nora had feelings for me, but after all we'd been through I couldn't have expected her to have given her life for me. Even if that had been the original plan. I didn't think she would do it, and I didn't want her to have reason to think she had to. So the fact that she did it all on her own- it showed just how much she cared. She literally loved me more than life itself. If I could feel my face, it would probably be sore from all of the smiling I'd done. What she'd done was incredibly brave, and selfless. She'd given it all up; her mother, her future, Vee—

_Vee!_

_Shit!_

I needed to get to her, and find out what she'd told the police. I searched through my phone until I found the number Nora had texted so much earlier this night, and called it.

"Hello? Who is this?" she answered, confused.

"It's Patch." Silence over the line. "What did you tell the police?"

"I told them that Jules was inside the school with Elliot, and I'd heard commotion go on from inside and that I thought he was hurt. They ended up getting to him in time, so he's in the hospital now."

"Did you mention me or Nora at all?"

"No. But- you were there! What happened after I left?"

"Vee-"I cleared my voice as I hoped this mindtrick through a phone would work. "_I wasn't there. You didn't see me. _I was driving by the school, and I heard a scream. I ran inside, and Nora was on the ground unconscious from pain. Jules was on the rafter, and he seemed inconsolable. Before I could stop him, he jumped. I think he felt guilty for what he'd done."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now, I have to go. Oh, Vee? I wasn't there."

"I never saw you, no, but—"

"All right. I'm going to take Nora home now. She's sleeping and I don't want her disturbed." With that, I hung up. She'd be suspicious, sure, but it didn't really concern me. She couldn't prove anything.

_That wasn't very paragon, especially as a guardian angel, Patch, _I berated myself. Well—I'd get used to being good. Eventually. For Nora's sake. I decided to walk through the house to inspect the full extent of the damage. It would give Angel some time to rest.

**I remembered that Vee hadn't actually seen Patch, but...what if she had and just didn't remember? He'd also mindtricked her via phone in _Silence, _so I figured he'd have known it would work. Also, I've got some good news, but I'll wait until my next and last posting to tell you *evil snickers* Lol read and review! **


	33. Chapter 32

**I decided to wait until a special day to post this chapter. What is that special day? Why, my birthday of course! Lol these have been done for a week, I felt so impatient waiting to post but it needed to be today! **

Chapter Thirty-two

"Oh…"

My eyes snapped to Nora's sleeping body, alert. Her eyes had opened, and she took in where she was. At first she smiled in relief, but then she shivered as everything came back to her.

"Patch?" she rasped, trying to sit up. _I'm here._ She tried to lift herself, but whimpered in pain. Sore. I frowned at her pain, and moved to help her get comfortable. She made eye contact with me, her eyes full of trust. _Breaking what happened to her; right, not with eyes like that._ I tried to go for humor.

"That was a good fight back in the gym. But I think you could benefit from a few more boxing lessons."

Her eyes filled with tears. _Oh shit, no, wait-_

"What happened? Where is Jules? How did I get here?" she paused, swallowing. "I threw myself off the rafter."

"That took a lot of courage." My voice deepened with my emotion. I didn't even want to think about the exact moment when she'd hit the ground. I moved, closing the door behind me. I wanted it to be just us. I sat on the bed next to her, leaning in. "What else do you remember?"

She thought about it, her eyebrows pinching as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

"I'm dead, aren't I? Am I a ghost?" she whispered. I resisted the urge to chuckle. _No, beautiful girl._

"When you jumped, the sacrifice killed Jules." All of my thoughts had been so much for Nora that I hadn't even considered Chauncey's demise. Quite frankly I liked it better that way. "Technically, when you came back, he should have too. But since he didn't have a soul, he had nothing to revive his body."

"I came back?" Nora asked, filled with hope.

"I didn't accept your sacrifice. I turned it down." I never wanted to go through any pain the way I felt losing her; never again. Nora's mouth opened with shock.

"Are you saying you gave up getting a human body for _me_?" As if she weren't worth it. Worth _more_ than it. I lifted her bandaged hand and slowly kissed every single finger. I locked eyes with her, wanting to see her reaction. Shock, love, and an undercurrent of desire.

"What good is a body if I can't have you?" I'd meant every word I'd said in the gym. There would be no point to anything if she weren't around to share it with. Nora's eyes began overflowing with tears, and I pulled her close as she cried. Slowly she relaxed. _Finally. _I almost felt the warmth on the outside the way I felt inside. I was so _happy_ that she trusted me and that she wanted me here.

Suddenly she pushed me away. Had I thought too soon?

"You saved my life. Turn around." She commanded. _Oh, I understand._ Smiling, I turned so she could push up the back of my shirt.

"You can't see my wings. They're made of spiritual matter." Just in case she was disappointed.

"You're a guardian angel now." Her words were filled with awe and genuine happiness, and when I looked at her, I could see pleasure in her eyes. Pleasure for me. I returned her look warmly.

"I'm _your_ guardian angel."

Her eyes widened with amazement. "I get my _own_ guardian angel? What, exactly, is your job description?"

_Well, Angel, if you must know._ "Guard your body. I take my job quite seriously, which means I'm going to need to get acquainted with the subject matter on a _personal_ level." I was grinning lasciviously, and it only grew when Nora blushed.

"Does this mean you can feel now?"

My excitement died a little. No, I couldn't, and it was odd. I didn't understand why I couldn't feel again. "No, but it does mean I'm not blacklisted." I watched her eyes dim, just a little, and I could see she was disappointed. It was only for a moment, because she turned her head to the sound of the garage opening. _That would be—_

"My mom!" she croaked, flailing until she found her clock. "They must have opened the bridge. How does this whole guardian angel business work? Am I the only person who can see you? I mean, are you invisible to everyone else?"

…_.Maybe you should go back to sleep, Angel._ My expression tipped her off to the answer, but she wasn't thrown.

"You're not invisible? You have to get out of here!" She tried to push me from the bed, but hissed because she was still sore. "She'll kill me if she finds you in here," she gasped. "Can you climb trees? Tell me you can climb a tree!"

I grinned. I could only imagine how much worse this would be if we'd actually done something wrong. "I can fly."

Her shocked look said she'd completely forgotten.

_Yep, no walk of shame necessary when I can fly away, shameless._ "The police and fire department were here earlier. The master bedroom will need to be gutted, but they stopped the fire from spreading. The police will be back. They're going to have a few questions. If I had to guess, they already tried reaching you on the cell you called 911 on." I got up to go, knowing that Blythe might just have an aneurism if she saw the state of her house, and then me in here.

"Jules took it."

I nodded. "I figured. I don't care what you tell the police, but I'd appreciate it if you left me out of it. Last thing. Vee got to the police in time. Paramedics saved Elliot. He's in the hospital, but he'll be all right."

Nora turned to her mother's voice, and I jumped out of the window. Holding the side of the banister, I pulled a feather loose and placed it on the pane. Staking my claim on the house, and on her. Content, I pushed off of the wall, and into the night.

* * *

I rode to Nora's house, contemplative.

After flying around last night for the hell of it, I'd landed on one of the dark beaches. I'd called Rixon, ready to share my excitement.

* * *

"_All right, show me this 'awesome' surprise. Did you win something? Did you finally deflower the beautiful Nora? Did she leave you with some more back scars? Feisty?" he teased. _

"_No, no," I said, ignoring his taunts. "But check this out!" I ran all the way to one of the cliffs, and made a running jump off of the edge._

"_Dear Lord, you've decided to try killing yourself. News flash: it doesn't work, ass!" he called, laughing. His laughter ended abruptly when I unleashed my wings, stopping my fall. After gliding around him for a bit, I landed in front of him. His eyes were wide with shock. _

"_W-what?" he gasped. "How?" _

"_I'm a guardian angel now. Rixon, the Book of Enoch worked! It's real! It's possible!" I cried, overjoyed. "You could do it too, now. Or you could save someone's life." I knew it wasn't right to suggest Marcie Millar, but it wasn't like she was worth anything to Rixon. And he had the other option. _

_Rixon rubbed his jaw, still taking in what had happened. He ran his hands through his hair. _

"_I can't believe it, man. You fucking did it. You're an angel again. With full wings and everything. Wow." _

"_I can't feel. I'm not sure what's up with that. I think they might have something against me up there. But Nora- she did it. I saved her life." I looked closer into his face when he spoke. Although his words were genuine, his eyes said something else. They were sad, and—planning? _

"_What's wrong, Rix?" I asked, concerned. _

"_Nothing, man. I'll just miss you on the dark side, that's all." He answered. "Probably won't have time for the dregs of the angel world anymore." _

"_Oh, Rixon. I'm still your best friend. You know that. I might have the wings, but you know I'm not exactly 'Heaven's best and brightest' material." I clapped him on the back, and he sighed. Finally, he looked up and smiled at me. _

"_You're right, man. You might have to be a little more boring now, but I guess I was always the more interesting rogue anyway. I'll have to make up for it." He teased. I smiled back. There was my friend. He looked down at his phone. _

"_Hey, I've got to go. Asses to kick. I'm happy if you're happy, lad. Really. Just don't take this to your head." His eyes, again- something moved in them, and while they wanted to look happy, there was something else. Pain. Anger._

"_I won't, Rixon. I'm still your friend. Know that." _

"_I do. I do, Patch. I'll see you later." _

_He'd taken off, and I couldn't help but feel like I'd hurt my best friend. I hadn't thought about how my choice would isolate Rixon. Suddenly, an image flashed in my head, along with a sharp sound. A gunshot, bright and loud. A muffled male scream came with it. I looked around to see if there was someone on the beach, but there was no one. _

* * *

Rixon hated to lose, and I think he believed he may have lost a friend. I didn't want him to think that we weren't close as we were before; I'd have to do something about it to make him feel better. But the vision I had after he left disturbed me. Why would I have had it? It was a male scream, so it wasn't Nora. It had something to do with her, but what? And how did my meeting with my friend connect with it? Was it just coincidence?

I filed the dark thoughts away as I pulled up to Nora's house. Nothing would happen as long as I was her guardian angel. I wouldn't fail again. I saw in a vision that Blythe planned on installing an alarm system, so I'd gone ahead and taken on the job myself. I'd taken the equipment from the real repairman and told him (okay, commanded him) to come back in an hour or so. I couldn't wait for the look on Blythe's face. I rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and Blythe stood on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey."

I wasn't disappointed.

_Oh my god, not this guy! _"Patch. Are you here to see Nora?"

I smiled. "I'm here to spec your house for a new alarm system."

_What the absolute fu—_"I thought you had a different job. I thought you bussed tables at the Borderline." She sounded so much like her daughter, as if by stating things they would become true.

"I got a new job." I found Nora standing, and when I locked eyes with her she squirmed with desire. _Oh my. _Good- no, _excellent- _sign. "Outside?"

Smiling, she walked right past Blythe, closed the door, and followed me to my bike.

"We still have a lot to talk about."

"Talk?" _Oh no. _I wanted to acknowledge and deal with that pleasurable squirm I'd seen her make in the house. Enough time for talking later; I'd make sure of it. _Kiss, _I whispered. When she didn't move, I grinned and placed my mouth on hers. It was quick and gentle, just to make sure it was what she wanted. I looked down, and she licked her lips. Oh, she wanted it. My grin grew, pleased.

"More?" I teased. She surprised me by reaching her hands into my hair and pulling me closer.

"More."

So I kissed her with everything I had, holding her and pulling us together.

**Don't worry, there's an epilogue! Still, this is the last Patch and Nora chapter :'( how sad! Stay tuned for the good news next chapter! Read and review!**


	34. Epilogue

**I had to get the villains in here somehow! **

Epilogue

**Rixon's POV**

He did it. He became a _fucking guardian angel. _

How _could he? _How could he leave me on my own, struggling by myself? I practically _raised_ that kid from _nothing, _only for him to turn around and show off his flashy black wings and ditch me for some wench. I _made Patch Cipriano,_ and after his little show tonight I decided I'd humored him long enough. Him and his crackpot ideals and neurotic girl toy.

Only, they weren't crackpot to him anymore. I'd pretended long enough. No more. I'd been so angry that I'd let my emotions get the better of me. Patch would have visions now of Nora Grey, and he might see something that he shouldn't. I'd have to be careful. Especially now that I knew it was possible. I could sacrifice Marcie Millar, but no. That would be giving him what he wanted. I'd show him loss. I wasn't going to let him rub his happiness at his half-assed success in my face. No, I was going to show the little bastard what for. Because _he_ wasn't nearly as smart as he thought he was. Because _I_ knew something he didn't know.

_He_ was going to have his shiny wings, but _I_ was going to have my humanity.

* * *

**Hank's POV **

So it was true. The rumors had proven true. Chauncey Langeais was no more. Gone. I sat down in his chair, testing it out once again. _Why is it always so uncomfortable? Even now…_

"What are we going to do? Do you think it was because of the faulty devilcraft experiment?" Blakely asked me, disturbed. Only myself, Blakely, and a few others were aware of Chauncey's demise. Only Blakely and I knew of the devilcraft smoke bombs, and how they turned out to _not_ be permanently damaging. Blakely was panicking. I, however, remained calm. It got to him.

"They worked out in our favor, in the end." I murmured, still trying to get comfortable.

"How can you be so calm?!" he shouted. I cut my eyes at him, and he quickly quailed.

"Remember who you are talking to, Blakely."

Before I could start making plans, I had to settle something within myself. There were two things running through my mind.

First.

_Chauncey _was dead. The Nephilim, the army, the devilcraft; all were my responsibility. They were under my leadership. No longer did I have to suffer his temper, his stubbornness, and his illogical, unchanging mind. Chauncey always let things get under his skin, and they affected the way he led. He was unwilling to change, to adapt. By extension, that affected how organized and powerful we became as an army. He'd had his own little vendetta to solve, and he couldn't focus. Now that he was gone, I could truly run and make efficient our resources and power. The Langeais reign was over; the Black Hand's had begun. And it would be a truly, most _magnificent _reign. I would not slip as easily as Chauncey had, and with all of the reaches in devilcraft, I would soon hold the power to control and even destroy the fallen.

Second.

Chauncey was _dead. _Gone. Extinguished. _Mortal. _It wasn't possible. Only it had become possible. That was the one thing we as Nephilim had going for us; that we could survive any attack because we were immortal. Somehow Chauncey died, and someone had killed him. If Chauncey had died, the Archangels had seen it. He was immortal; he had to have been the first. And if they had seen it, they would be trying to discover how to repeat it with the rest of the Nephilim. When they heard the news, so would the Fallen. Which meant that I had to work faster. Work smarter. Whatever had killed Chauncey was dangerous, and I made it my personal goal to find out what exactly had happened to him, in order to either harness or destroy the power that made it be.

"Where did they find Chauncey, Blakely?"

"Coldwater High's gym, sir."

Coldwater. Why would he be at the high school? My thoughts strayed to my daughter. Marcie's school…

Then they strayed to my other daughter. I looked down at my birthmark. Our similar birthmark. The only thing I remembered about her.

Perhaps it was time to take a look into her life.

I stood up from the chair and stepped towards Blakely. I placed my hand on his shoulder, waiting until he relaxed. Then he kneeled under my hand.

"Blakely. There is a new leader, and it's time the Nephilim all knew it. Call a meeting with the community. War is upon us my friend, but between my leadership and your alchemy, I'm surer than ever that we will prevail. We have to take this as an opportunity. With Chauncey, we never would have changed, or grew." _Yes, that'll sound lovely in my speech. _Blakely nodded, and stood, new confidence in his eyes. He walked to the door purposefully, and I walked back to the desk.

He stopped before leaving. "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

I made it look like I was thinking. Suddenly, I kicked the huge chair into the air and onto the wall on the other side of the room. I watched it crumble, satisfied.

"A new throne, if you will."

* * *

**And that's all she wrote, guys! Well, all I wrote! That is the end of _Nocturne! _I just want you all to know that I appreciate all of your support, both via reviews and following my story and favoriting me! I never thought I'd get anyone favoriting me, but then I see all of the new emails saying who's doing what and it just warms my heart! Thank you for wanting to read this; honestly it was completely worth all four months of it. I had a lot of fun. **

**Much love, and see you later, **

**ITea :3**

***Stay tuned if interested in future works***

**First: I should have written down that dream, because I've all but forgotten my dream that I was going to turn into a story :'( I'll try to think of it, cuz I still want to do that short story. It would be post _Eternal, _that way I'd be able to use my beloved self made characters Ezra and Nehemiah. Again, it'd be non-canon, and kind of eerie in an _American Horror Story: Asylum _sort of way. Or maybe I'd make it...*ideas forming...get back to you later* **

**Next, and Good news: It starts bad, but it'll be good news. So, to be totally real with all of you, I was dreading re-writing _Crescendo._ Like I didn't want 's my least favorite of the series, and because Patch and Nora have so little on-screen time together, I'd have to make up SO MUCH MORE for Patch. Not that I'm lazy, but it's not easy coming with this stuff quickly, and I like to post consistently for you guys. That pressure mixed with school would be pretty hard. I also personally think Nora should have beat the CRAP out of Marcie's evil ass. (I get that she tries to take the high road but if it were me in that bar and she hit me? I'd have cracked a glass bottle over her head; violent I know :/) Lol I'da whooped her...**

**But, Rixon saved you guys. **

**Yes, I did say that. I wrote from his point of view, and you all know I LOVE writing from the villain's point of view! It made me realize that I had access to an entirely new bad guy psyche, and it's SOOO tempting. I also realized that I could ease up on myself by writing from Scott and/or Vee's point of view too. There's more, but basically it revealed some plot lines and new ideas to me. (Don't worry, I know what good parts to write from Patch's POV)**

**So, yeah! I'm a little more positive about writing so stay tuned! Maybe October for my _Insanity _anniversary. **


	35. You already know

Prologue

Finally making it out of the maze of mirrors, I reached them. Time slowed as I took in the scene.

Rixon. My best friend. My cunning, calculating, betraying monster of a best friend. He lifted the gun at her head confidently and without hesitation. I would have known his full intentions with or without prior suspicion; Rixon never missed.

Scott Parnell. Lying temporarily dead on the ground, bullets in his chest. I couldn't muster any sympathy for him, because I was willing to bet he hadn't even tried to keep her safe. The coward. No time to waste on him, not with my Angel protecting him.

Nora. Breathing heavily, her body was arched around Scott, shielding his body from Rixon's aim. It was pointless, because we all knew who the bullet was really meant for. Her eyes were terrified, yet defiant. She knew she was going to die, and yet she still looked him in the eyes, daring him to shoot. _Why? _I was practically choking on my fear for her. I walked in closer, and her eyes twitched towards me and for a moment, they lost their defiant look.

I knew I'd have to do something, and it was tearing at me inside.

Rixon was my best friend. He'd always been there, and I owed almost everything to him. But I would try to save Nora at any cost, Archangels be damned. I loved her, and I wanted her back more than anything.

Whatever I did, whatever decision I made tonight, one outcome was certain.

I was going to lose someone important to me tonight.

* * *

**Looking forward to _Staccato__, _coming to you by October!**

***side note if you're interested***

**I'm doing my research on _Crescendo, _and it's fairly...inconsistent. Many open holes (not plot holes per se), but things that apply in the beginning that don't in the end, and vice-versa. Not that it isn't still good! Just...holes. I'll find a way to work through them. The name may or may not change. Right now I'm leaning towards 'Staccato'. Disjointed notes, like a disjointed relationship. And yes, most of it will be from Patch's POV.**

**I did in fact forget my other, fun story, and I apologize so sincerely for getting you guys hyped for it. Between packing for school and getting ready, it was lost in the priorities. I tried to make up for it with this brain-child. Hope it does! **

**See you later! **

**ITea**


	36. Should I post it now or wait?

**Sorry to bother y'all!**

**So guys, I've got a dilemma and I need opinions.**

**See, I wanted to wait until October to start my next story. I wanted it to be well-awaited, and not so soon after my last story because with ****_Eternal, _****it took away views from that story and gave them all to ****_Nocturne _****(which was wonderful to see the support, don't get me wrong!) I also wanted to get into the flow of school and work, and let everyone else kind of get into the flow of their own lives. **

**But I've got the first chapter of ****_Staccato _****(which is going to be its official name) ****_now_****. And I want to post it (I'm really excited about this brainchild of a chapter). But I don't want to post it now and then not finish it if school becomes too much. I also don't want you guys to have to wait it out longer than like one week in agony of the next chapters, cuz I pride myself on not making you guys wait much longer than a week or so. **

**I was thinking maybe I'd post the chapter now, then wait until mid-September to post the next one, and then start posting regularly in October so that it would be like a happy medium. I don't know; I shouldn't be asking you guys like this but I'm honestly thinking about this (to, you know, avoid thinking about the overwhelming anxiety that is ORGANIC CHEMISTRY) I also didn't think it'd be right to just have it and not tell you guys cuz I really like y'all. **


End file.
